The Power of Love
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: COMPLETED May 9, 2013. Trish has just moved to Boston to start a new job with her BFF, Amy. Amy introduces her to her new boyfriend, Phil and their friends, Randy, Torrie and John. Amy wants to set Trish up with John. However, Trish and John do not need the help from their friend.
1. Chapter 1

New Jorish story. No wrestling storyline.

**SUMMARY: **Trish has just moved to Boston to start a new job with her BFF, Amy. Amy introduces her to her new boyfriend, Phil and their friends, Randy, Torrie and John. Amy wants to set Trish up with John. However, Trish and John do not need the help from their friend.

**CHARACTERS: **Trish/John, Amy/Punk, Randy/Torrie Wilson, with more.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Trish, you want to come to the gym with me?" My best friend and new roommate, Amy Dumas asked, popping her head in my bedroom.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said. I hung a dress up in the closet. I had been unpacking boxes most of the day. I then went over to a box looking for workout clothes.

"Five minutes," Amy said.

"Got it," I replied.

I pulled out a sports bra, Capri sweatpants and a tank top. I changed into all of that. Then I sat on my bed, putting socks on my feet, along with my sneakers.

It had been a long few days for me and I could use a gym workout. I had just moved to Boston, Massachusetts and was still getting settled in.

I packed a gym bag real fast and then headed out into the living room. Amy was sitting on the sofa putting her shoes on.

"Phillip is going to meet us there," She said.

I chuckled. That was her boyfriend. Amy and I had been friends since sixth grade. I had moved from Canada to Atlanta, Georgia where she was from. The both of us were attached at the hip most of the time. We had been through middle school, high school, and college together. We both had gone to Georgia State University. We both got a Bachelor of Interdisciplinary Science degree in Law and Society. We both were paralegals/legal assistants.

Amy had moved to Boston a couple months ago, because the firm she worked for opened a branch and she was offered a job. As it turned out they needed a few other paralegals/legal assistants. Amy mentioned me and I was contacted. I went for an interview and I got the job.

"I can't wait to meet him," I said. "You have talked nonstop about him since you met him."

"I want to introduce you to one of his friends," Amy said.

"Oh, playing matchmaker already, Aims?"

"Yes, I am. You'll like this guy, though."

"Whatever you say, Amy."

"Come on," Amy said.

We then headed out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Amy and I were walking into Boston Health and Fitness.

"I got you set up with a gym membership already," Amy said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep. We've been friends for over a decade, Trish."

I smiled. "You are great."

"You just need to sign some forms, though."

"Works for me."

"Hi Amy," The woman at the front desk said.

"Hi Torrie," Amy said. "This is Trish."

"Oh, hi, Trish," The woman said. "I'm Torrie Wilson. I'm a friend of Amy's."

"Oh, cool," I said.

"Yes, I was able to start the process of a gym membership for you. I just need you to fill out some forms."

"Sure."

Torrie grabbed a set of keys and then headed over to a filing cabinet. She unlocked it and pulled something out. She then relocked the cabinet.

"I set this aside with my own personal things," Torrie said. "I just need you to fill everything else in. Amy paid for your first month as member here." She gave me some forms and a pen.

"My welcome present," Amy said.

"Thanks," I said. I started to fill out the forms then.

"Have you seen Phillip?" Amy asked Torrie.

"Yes, he's lifting weights with Randy and John," Torrie said.

"Who are Randy and John?" I asked.

"Phillip's friends and one is Torrie's boyfriend," Amy said. "I want her to meet John."

"Oh," Torrie said. "You'll like him, Trish. He is my boyfriend, Randy's best friend."

"Whatever you say," I said. "So are you a receptionist?"

"No, I'm a personal trainer and nutritionist. I bunch of us work the desk."

"Fun."

"That is how I met, Phillip actually," Amy said. "He was working the desk the first time I came in."

I laughed.

"She loves to call him Phillip, but he refers Phil," Torrie said.

"Yeah, she told me."

I finished filling out the forms while Torrie and Amy had a little chat. When I was done, Torrie took everything and got me set up.

"Okay, here is an information packet about the gym and our membership. There is a list of classes that we offer. We have some yoga classes if you are interested. Amy told me that was one thing you liked," Torrie said.

"Yeah, I love yoga," I said.

"Great. The women's locker room is right down the hall so you can put your gym bag in your locker."

"Great. I'll do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Torrie said.

Amy and I then headed to the women's locker room. We both put our bags away. We then headed back out. We had sports drinks in hand.

"There you are," A male voice said.

I looked over to see a guy standing at the front desk. He had dark short hair slicked back. He was wearing a T-shirt and mesh shorts. He also had tattoos on his arms, along with a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip.

"Hey," Amy said.

I smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a hug and quick peck on the lips.

"Phillip, I want you to meet my oldest and dearest friend, Patricia Stratigias. Trish, meet my boyfriend, Phillip Brooks."

"Hi," I said, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally," Phil said.

"You too. My girl has talked nonstop about you since your first date."

"Yeah, she talks about you all the time too. It's always Trish this and Trish that."

I smiled. "Well, we have been friends since we were eleven, twelve."

"Let's go workout then," Amy said.

"Yes, please," I said.

"Need to workout some stress?" Phil asked as all three us headed into another part of the gym.

"God, yes, my parents were not thrilled about me moving all the way to Boston."

"What do you want to do?" Amy asked me.

"Anything with dumbbells."

"Good choice," Phil said. "My friends are nearby."

"Yes, I have to introduce you to John and Randy!" Amy said.

"You are hell bent on setting them up, aren't you?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. Amy was always hell bent on setting me up with anyone.

The three of us walked over to the weights. There were some guys bench pressing weights or doing typical curls. One guy was lifting weights on a weight bar while doing squats. He was building strength in his back. I was very impressed.

"Ooh," I said, watching him.

Amy and Phil looked to where I was looking.

"That's John," Amy said.

"Really?" I said.

"Mm-hmm."

I smirked. I liked strong men, or who could at least hold their own in a fight. This guy was definitely strong, because of all the weight he was lifting.

"I see you found her," Someone said.

I looked to see who was speaking. It was another male. I assumed him to be Randy.

"Yes, I found her and her friend," Phil said.

"Hi Randy Orton," He said, holding his hand out to me.

"Patricia Stratigias, but just call me Trish," I said. Randy had sleeve tattoos like Phil did. He had a lightly shaven head of brown hair.

"It's nice to put a face to name, isn't it, Randy?" Phil said.

"Yeah, whenever Torrie and I double with him and Amy, all she does is talk about you," Randy said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad she has some other friends. She and I double dated a lot in high school and college."

"That's nice. You'll have to tell us all her dirty secrets," Phil said.

"Anytime, Phillip."

Randy and Amy laughed.

"Please do not call me that. These guys are always teasing me about it."

"And why shouldn't we?" Another male said.

I smiled. It was John.

"Trish, this is John," Amy said. "John, this is Trish." She kept looking from him to me.

"Hi, John Cena," He said.

"Patricia Stratigias, but you can call me Trish," I grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Patricia. Welcome to Boston."

"Thanks. It's nice to be here."

John smiled. He then went back to his workout.

I looked at Amy with a grin. She smiled back at me. She whispered something to Phil. He shook his head.

I did a little stretching before grabbing some dumbbell weights and doing lunges with them.

"Hey Randy, spot me will ya?" I heard John say.

"You got it," Randy replied.

I looked over at him. He lay down on a bench underneath a bar. I saw there were weights already on them. He grabbed hold of the bar, as did Randy.

I watched as John lifted the bar off. He then pushed the bar up. Randy made sure he was okay lifting it the first few times before pulling his hands back. Amy was doing the same thing John was, but with a lighter load and Phil spotting her.

I stopped my exercising and watched John. Randy counted reps for him. I couldn't help but smile.

"There you go, man. Keep going," Randy said, cheering his friend on. John was slowly down. "One more, John. One more…There you go."

Randy helped John put the bar back on the bench rack. John sat up and rolled his shoulders a little to stretch them out. He looked over at me suddenly.

I blushed, looked away and did another lunge.

"I saw that, Patricia," John said.

I ignored him.

"What she do?" Randy asked.

"She was watching me," John said.

Randy laughed.

"So Trish," Randy said.

"Yes," I said.

"Amy says you're originally from Canada."

"Yes, I was born there, but moved to the good old US of A the summer before I started sixth grade."

"So are you and your family legal US citizens now?"

"Yes, we all are. I'm proud to be an American."

"Amen to that," John said.

"Yeah, John's our patriot here. He is a police officer."

"Really?" I said.

"Yes," John smiled.

"Well, I do love a man in uniform."

I couldn't believe I had said that. I blushed again. John just smiled and blushed too.

"What do you do, Randy?" I asked.

"I'm a personal trainer here too."

"Lots of personal trainers."

"It's the only thing that really sparked my interest," Randy said.

"Me too," Phil said.

Amy had had her fill of lifting weights. I could see it in her face.

"What do you do, Trish?" John asked.

"The same thing as me, dumby," Amy said.

"Right, right. So we're both in the law field. I get the bad guys and you assist the lawyers."

"Yes, I do. I love it."

"Amy has told me all what she does. I have a higher respect for her for it. The paralegals do most of the grunt work while the lawyer just defends a client."

"Yeah, we help the lawyer build a case with their clients."

"Fun."

"It is actually," I said.

John smiled at me. He saw that I loved to do what I do. I did.

A half an hour later, all of us were done working out and ready to leave. I had a nice conversation with John, Randy and Phil. They told me about themselves.

John had four brothers, one older and three younger. His parents were divorced, but were better that way. He was twenty-six years old.

Randy was twenty-five. He had a younger brother and sister. He was from St. Louis, Missouri. His parents were still married and happy as ever.

Phil was twenty-six. He had a younger sister. His parents were married still. He also did not smoke, drink, or any kind of drugs. He was straight-edge. Amy told me later on that his dad was a recovering alcoholic.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Trish," Randy said. "I'll see you again soon."

"Yes and with Torrie," I said.

"Yeah, she'll be your new best friend."

I smiled.

"I enjoyed meeting you too, Patricia," John said.

"Likewise," I grinned.

"Wednesday evening," Amy said. "We'll all go out to dinner and then clubbing."

"Sounds great. I actually have Thursday off. So I can stay out late," John said.

"Awesome."

"Later, Patricia."

I smiled. Randy and John were both gone then.

"Oh, my God!" I said.

"Someone likes you," Amy said. "He was flirting with you nonstop. You were doing the same thing."

"You better watch out, Amy," Phil said. "John might be asking Trish out by the end of the night on Wednesday."

"That's the plan!"

I laughed

* * *

Favorite and/or review. Just keep reading.

Thanks

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first few days of work were great. I got settled in fine at the office. Amy helped me a lot. We actually both worked under one of the partners of the law firm. It was awesome. He was a highly respected torts (negligence) attorney. The firm dealt with many areas of law.

By the end of Wednesday, though, I was so happy to go out and have a little fun with Amy, Phil, and everyone else.

Amy and I left the office at 6:30. Before we left for work that morning, we both laid our clothes out of what outfit we were going to wear to go out that evening. We did this so all we had to do was come home, change, do a quick fix of the hair and makeup, and then head back out the door.

Amy and I got home at 6:50. We both headed into our rooms to change. I changed out of my black pencil skirt and pink short sleeve shirt and into a pain of jeans and hot pink halter top. I then did my make up. I put pink eye shadow on, along with a little more mascara and eye liner. I didn't bother doing anything with my hair. It was fine. I had used a hair straighter on it earlier that morning. I just put it up in a ponytail when we were at the night club dancing anyway.

I decided against heels. I wore a pair of sandals instead. I did not wear heels to go out to night club at all anymore. I wanted to be able to dance and have fun. I could not do that in heels.

There was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that, Trish?" Amy shouted.

"Yes," I said.

I walked out of my bedroom and to the front door. I was completely ready. Amy was still getting ready. I looked through the peephole before looking through the door. It was Phil. I unlocked door and let him inside.

"Good evening, Phil," I said.

"Evening, Trish," He replied. "Look very nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you." He was dressed in a nice short sleeve polo shirt with jeans.

"I have no idea what Aims is doing," I said. "But I am almost ready. I just need grab my bag."

"Gotcha."

I headed back into my room. I heard the door to Amy's room open. "One minute," I said.

"Okay," She said.

I packed my phone, keys, lip gloss, a few pieces of gum, my ID and a small amount of cash into my Vera Bradley Mini Hipster. I then headed back out of my room and into the living room. I caught Amy and Phil having a little romantic moment.

They were standing face-to-face. Amy had her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. Their foreheads were pressed against each other. Phil was saying something. Amy gave a little giggle.

"A-hem," I said.

Amy and Phil looked at me. "Oh, sorry," Amy said.

"That's fine."

Usually I would get annoyed with my friends being all lovey dovey with their boyfriends or girlfriends. This was not the case. From the way Amy had talked about Phil to me on the phone before I moved here, I knew she really liked him. She even told me, she might be in love with him.

I think Phil was in love two. He had come over to the apartment on Monday and Tuesday to spend time with Amy. I had seen the way he looked at her and the way he laughed. That man adored Amy. I wouldn't say anything, though. It was their relationship and they needed to tell each other those three words when they were ready.

"Let's go," I said.

"Yeah," Amy said.

We all headed out the door. I locked the door behind us. Then we were all off. We were meeting John, Randy, and Torrie at the restaurant.

We hailed a cab to get to where we were going. Phil told the driver where we were going. I had no idea. Amy and Torrie had made the plans. The guys were just told what time to be ready. We were in the car for ten minutes and then the driver pulled up in front of a restaurant.

I got out of the cab first. I looked up at the sign of the restaurant. "_Cenas'_?" I asked.

"Yes," Amy said. "It's run by John's dad and his older brother."

"Hmm," I said.

"Come on, let's go inside," Phil said. He headed for the door and opened it. Amy walked inside and I followed her. Phil then followed me in.

I looked around as we got inside. The place was like a sports' bar. There were TV in the bar area with some sports on them.

"Come on, Trish," Amy said.

I looked over at her. She and Phil were already heading over to a table. I followed them. I looked to where they were heading. I saw Torrie and Randy. The place was semi-busy. There were a few tables filled with people. There was a waitress at one table taking someone's order. Another waitress brought out food.

"Hey all," Amy said.

"Hey," Torrie said.

Phil pulled Amy's chair out of her. She sat down. She sat down in the middle. She sat across from Randy.

"Sit right here, Trish," Amy said.

I took a seat in the chair to her right. Phil sat down on her left. He was sitting across from Torrie. The seat across from me and to the left of Randy was empty. I knew it was John's seat.

"How's the new job, Trish?" Torrie asked.

"It's great. Thank you," I answered.

"Are you all settled in at the apartment?"

"Yes, I am completely unpacked. I did it Monday and last night."

"Good."

"Hello newly arrived people," I heard a voice said.

I turned my head and saw John walking over. He took his seat across from me.

"Hey John," Phil said.

"Hi," Amy said.

"Phil, Amy," John said. I looked down at the menu in front of me. I could tell John was looking at me. "Well, hello again, Patricia."

I looked up at John with a smile. I couldn't help but blush. "Hello again, John," I replied.

He grinned back at me.

"So this is your dad's and brother's place?" I asked.

"Yep. It's a family business," John said. "It has been open for twenty years. All my brothers and I have done our share of work around the place growing up. When we were old enough, we were waiters or cooks. My youngest brother is still helping out. My other two younger brothers are a cop like me and a fire man."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, here comes the little brother now."

I turned my head and saw a young man of about twenty walk over to the table.

"Why is it, I always get stuck waiting on you?" He asked looking at John.

"Because you love us," Torrie said.

"Yeah, I love you and Amy, Tor. I just get annoyed by John and Randy. Phil's not so bad."

"Thanks," Phil said.

"We have a new person to the group too I see," John's little brother said looking at me. I just smiled. He took one look at me and blushed. I chuckled.

"Trish, this is my little brother, Sean. But I like to call him Boog," John said. "Boog, this is Trish, Amy's longtime best friend."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Same here. Welcome to Cenas'," Boog said.

"Thanks."

"All right, so what do you all want to drink?" He asked. "I know Phil will want a Pepsi."

"Diet Pepsi for me," Torrie said.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet Pepsi as well," Amy said.

"All right," Boog said. "What would you like, Trish?"

"I'll have a diet Pepsi as well."

"Randy and John?"

"Beer," Randy said.

"Same here," John said.

"All right, be right back," Boog said and walked away.

"So what's good here to eat?" I asked John.

"Everything!" John smiled.

"Of course, you'd say that."

"The burgers are good," Randy said.

"Sandwiches are good too," Torrie said.

"I need something light, but will fill me," I said.

"Go with the club sandwich," Amy said. "The burgers here will kill you if want to dance tonight."

I looked at the menu under the sandwiches. I read the description of the club sandwich. It included turkey, ham, lettuce, tomatoes and bacon on a choice of wheat or white bread. It came with French fries.

"Yep, that's perfect," I said.

"Get one of the burgers next time, though," Phil added. "They are really good."

Boog came back to the table carrying our drinks. "Pepsi," He said passing it to Phil. "Two diet Pepsis," He said placing Amy's and my drinks in front of us. "Two beers," He said giving Randy and John their drinks. "And a diet Pepsi for the gorgeous blonde," He said handing Torrie her glass.

"Thank you," Torrie said.

"Anytime. Is everyone ready to order? Do you need more time, Trish?"

"No, I know what I'm getting," I said.

"Great. We'll start with you."

"I'll have the club sandwich on white bread."

"All right," Boog said writing it down. "Amy?"

"I'll have the same," Amy said.

"Phil?"

I took a sip of my drink. I didn't care whether it was a Cocoa Cola or Pepsi product. I liked both, diet and regular.

"All right, I'll put your order in," Boog said. "Behave yourself, Bro."

John shook his head as his brother walked away. I just smiled.

"So Patricia," John said. "How's the new job?"

"Excellent," I said. "I'm working with Amy under the same attorney."

"Oh, that's cool."

"How is life as a police officer?"

"It's good. I got to chase someone down yesterday. It was fun running and tackling him. It took me back to my football days," John said.

"Your football days?"

"Yeah, I played pee wee football. I then played some in high school and college."

"What college did you go to?"

"Springfield College in Springfield, Mass."

"Hmm," I said.

"Were you involved in any activities in high school or college?"

"Not really."

"What was your favorite subject in school?"

"Science," I said. "I had wanted to do something in the medical field, but I took biology in college and was like, 'Hell no.' I did love history as well."

"Same here," John said. "I loved history. I still read a lot of history books."

"I somewhat do. I'm more of reading Law books. There are little books that are called the Nutshell series. They talk about one specific area of law like contracts, torts, real property, wills & trusts."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"Well, I love them. I have thought about going to law school, but that is not set in stone."

"Well, whatever sparks your interest."

"What sparks your interest?" I asked.

"I like to go to the gym. I like to read, spend time with family and friends, watch movies and sports. I also like spending time with my girlfriend if I have one. What about you?"

"I like to do yoga and read as well. I also like to spend time with family and friends. I love to watch movies. I love to shop! And if I have a boyfriend, I also like to spend time with him."

"Do you have one?"

I smiled. "No, I didn't even have one before I moved. I wouldn't have done a long distance relationship anyway."

"Well, good for me then," John said with a wink.

Everyone laughed at that. Amy and Phil were the only other ones that saw the wink. Amy leaned over and whispered to me.

"Shut up, Amy!" I whispered back.

"You got something you want to share, ladies?" Randy asked.

Torrie elbowed Randy.

"No, we don't!" I said. I looked at John with a smile. He smirked at me. I blushed.

"Hey John," Someone said.

Everyone at the table looked to see who was calling his name. I saw two cops. One waved to John. John waved back. Both officers sat down at a booth.

"Is he another one of your brothers?" I asked looking at John.

"Yes, that's Dan. He's taking after his big brother."

"How old is he? He doesn't look too much younger than you."

"He just turned twenty-five."

"Oh, wow," I said. "I have a sister that is eleven months younger than me."

"When's your birthday?"

"December 18th. How about yours?"

"April 23. Dan's is June."

It was currently August.

"Well, at least he's fourteen months younger than you," I said.

"I don't see anything wrong," John said. "If people want to have kids real close together, that is there business."

"Very true."

"I'll be right back," He said. He got up from the table and went over to talk to his brother.

I looked at Amy who was smiling at me. I leaned over and whispered to her. "He is freaking hot," I said. "And so forward too."

"Yeah, that's John," Amy whispered back. "My god, the way he keeps looking at you and smirking, though. He wants you."

"He doesn't know me that well."

"Well, just keep talking and getting to know him."

I smiled. I looked over at Torrie and Randy. Randy had his arm around his girlfriend and was whispering to her. Torrie's fast lit up. She kissed him lightly on the lips. I smiled.

John came back then. "Food's coming."

Boog approached the table. He had a tray carrying our food. He was strong enough to hold the whole load. Amy's and my food came first. Then he gave John and Randy's there. He walked around to give Phil and Torrie theirs.

"Anything else?"

"Another diet Pepsi for me, please," I said.

"Of course. Anyone else?"

We all needed refills. Boog went to get us those. I took a bite of my sandwich. It was good. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes as we ate.

"How's your sandwich?" John asked.

"It's really good," I said.

"That's what I like to hear. I don't want you to be an unsatisfied customer."

"Everything's great so far. If I have reason to complain and if I did complain, I think you'd be giving me whatever I wanted yourself."

"Yes, I would."

I smiled taking another bite. Boog came back with refills for us all.

"Is everything good?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," I said.

"This is your first time at our restaurant. Everyone else at the table loves it here."

"The food is good. The service is good. The company is even better."

"Good. I'll leave you alone then."

I shook my head as I continued eating.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was done eating. Boog came and collected everyone's plates or baskets.

"Dessert?" He asked.

"No," Torrie and Amy said.

"We want to get out of here so the ladies can go dancing," Randy said.

"Right," Boog said. "I'll get the checks." He then walked away.

"Randy, Phil, come with me," John said.

All three of the guys got up and left the table. Torrie got up and took John's seat.

"Are you having fun?" She asked.

I grinned. "The best," I said. "What are they doing, though?"

"Paying, I guess," Amy said.

"What?"

I turned around. John, Phil and Randy were all standing around. They all had money in hand. I knew Phil and Randy would be paying for themselves and their girlfriend. But I didn't expect anyone—John—to pay for me.

"He does that," Torrie said. "John paying for your food. His dad or brother will even give us a meal on the house, but we insist on paying. They charge us half."

I shook my head.

"Get the first round of drinks," Torrie said. "Or buy John a couple drinks."

"I just might have to do that."

John came back over to the table. "Bill is paid. Let's go," He said.

Amy, Torrie, and I stood up. Torrie lead the way to the front of the restaurant. Randy and Phil were by the door. I followed her with Amy walking next to me.

"So where we going?" Phil asked.

"Sugar & Spice," Torrie said.

"The same place we always go," Amy said.

"I was just asking," Phil said. "I didn't know if you wanted to go somewhere different."

"Sugar & Spice tonight. Then we'll take Trish to one of the other night clubs."

"Well, can we go?" I asked. "I want to dance!"

"Yes, let's go," Torrie said.

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled out of the restaurant. I grabbed Amy and pulled her with us. The guys followed.

Once we were outside, Amy and Torrie linked arms with me. I smiled.

"Which direction?" I asked.

"We want to get to the other side of the street and then head down that way," Torrie said.

We were at the end of the block.

"Are there any cars coming?" I asked.

Amy, Torrie, and I all looked. There were none. The three of us then hauled ass across the street. The guys followed. We had been in a cross walk, but crossed against the light.

As we walked, Amy, Torrie, and I were talking, laughing and giggling. The guys were behind us doing the same thing. I heard Phil and Randy burst out laughing.

"Come on, just look at it," John said.

"I'm only staring at my girlfriend's ass!" Randy said.

I stopped walking suddenly. It made Torrie and Amy stop. I unlinked my arms with them and then turned around to look directly at John.

"You're staring and talking about my ass?" I asked.

John turned bright red. Amy and Torrie laughed. Phil and Randy were grinning ear to ear. They loved that I had heard John.

I turned back around and linked arms with Amy and Torrie again. We continued walking. The guys continued to follow us.

A few minutes later, we came into the view of the nightclub: Sugar & Spice. We had to cross the street again to get over to the club. We looked again to see if there were any cars. There was a couple. Once those past, we hauled ass across the street again.

The line to the club wasn't so long. The bouncer was checking IDs and then letting people inside. All of us got in line and pulled out our IDs. We were in line for a total of five minutes. There were _no _problems for any of us with our IDs. We were all over the age of twenty-one.

Once inside, I smiled. The place was semi-busy with people on the dance floor or at tables. It was only 8:30.

"All right, let's find a table, grab some drinks and then hit the floor," Amy said to me.

"Sounds good," I said.

I followed her, along with Phil to wherever. Torrie and Randy were behind me with John. Amy found two high-top tables. She and Phil pulled them together, because there were only four chairs. Everyone sat down, except Randy and John.

"Water or soda for me, guys," Phil said.

"We know," John said. "Ladies, what will it be?"

"Rum and coke," Amy said.

Randy already knew what Torrie wanted.

"Trish?" John asked.

"I'll help you guys out," I said.

"Whatever."

I got up and followed him and Randy over to the bar.

"What'll it be?" One of the bartenders asked.

"One regular coke with no alcohol of any kind, three rum and cokes and two beers," Randy said.

"Strong or weak in the rum and cokes?

"Weak."

"Coming up."

The bartender quickly made the drinks.

"I hope rum and coke was okay," Randy said.

"Yes, that is fine," I said.

"That'll be $19.70," The bartender said after he was done making the drinks.

"The first round is on me, boys," I said.

"Thanks," Randy said.

"No problem," I said. I gave the bartender a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks. Enjoy your evening."

Randy grabbed one of the beers and one of the rum and cokes. Those were for himself and Torrie. I grabbed the other two rum and cokes, while John grabbed the other beer and the regular coke. We all headed back over to the table.

"I got the rum and cokes weak," Randy said.

"Awesome," Amy said.

I gave her hers. She took a quick sip of it. She nodded her head in satisfaction. I sat down and took a sip of mine. There was only a little hint of rum. That was the way I liked my drinks.

"All right, time to hit the dance floor," I said, standing up.

"Yep," Torrie said, getting up. Amy got up as well. None of the guys did.

"Come on," Amy said, grabbing my hand. I walked with her.

"The guys like to sit a little while before the dance with us," Torrie said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

It was all good. I only needed my girlfriends at the moment.

We were out on the dance floor for a good while before we all headed back to the table.

"Okay, Randy, it's time to dance," Torrie said, grabbing his hand. He didn't complain. He just got up. Those two headed back onto the dance floor.

Amy had taken her seat next to Phil. I took my seat next to her, sipping my drink.

Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé Knowles began to play. "I love this song," I said and began to sing along with it. Amy did too. Amy and I both sang the whole song. John and Phil just smiled as we sang.

"Oh, yes, Britney Spears," I said as Till the World Ends by Britney Spears came on.

"You wanna dance, Trish?" John asked.

I smiled. "I'd love to."

He and I got up and then headed out onto the dance floor. We found Torrie and danced beside them. The second verse of the song played as we were now out there dancing:

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard  
Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing,  
I notice that you're staring  
You know that I can take it,  
To the next level, baby  
Harder than the A-list,  
Next one on my hit list  
Baby, let me blow your mind  
Tonight_

I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on get me, get me on the floor  
DJ what you, what you waiting for?

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. 

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
Keep on dancing till the world ends

Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. 

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
Keep on dancing till the world ends  
If you feel it let it happen  
Keep on dancing till the world ends 

ET by Katy Perry began to play then. It was the version with Kanye West.

_I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),  
In your milky way (way)  
I'm a legend  
I'm irreverent  
I be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars  
Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you  
Then Imma probe you  
See I've abducted you  
So I'll tell you what to do  
I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

"Damn, you can dance," John said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Come on, let's go get another drink."

John and I spent the rest of the evening together. Torrie and Randy did their own thing, along with Amy and Phil. John and I talked, danced and laughed.

At 11 o'clock, Amy said we should probably go since we had work in the morning. Everyone got ready to leave.

"You two go ahead," John said when we were outside the club. "I'll make sure Trish gets home."

Amy looked at me with a huge grin.

"You sure?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, you get your girl home and I'll get Trish there myself," John said.

"Okay. See you all."

"Bye," Torrie said.

Amy and Phil climbed into a cab. They sat for a minute and then the driver drove off.

"Well, you two have fun," Randy said. "I'm going to get my girl home."

"Bye." I gave Torrie a hug.

"Have a good day at work tomorrow, Trish," She said.

"Thanks."

She and Randy then headed off.

"Do you want to walk or get a cab?" John asked.

"Cab, please," I said.

It was just our luck that a cab pulled up to the curb. The door opened and a couple people got out.

"Go, go," John said to me. I ran over to the cab and got in. John climbed in after me.

"Where to folks?" The driver asked.

I gave the driver the address and then we were going.

"You're so sweet to make sure I get home okay," I said.

"I think you would have had more fun with me than with Amy and Phil," John said.

"Yeah, I am so glad I wasn't a third or fifth wheel tonight."

"Yeah, I've had to be the third and fifth wheel for the last couple months."

"You've been single that long?"

"Yes, I have. I've gone out on a couple dates, but those girls were boring. I have to be honest with you. I was really excited when Amy said you were moving here."

"Why's that?"

"Because she said you were single and that she wanted to introduce us."

"Yes, that's Amy trying to play matchmaker," I said. "But I don't think we really needed her help at all!"

John grinned. "Yeah, she's done her job of introducing us. Now you and I are talking and getting to know each other."

"Well, I think I know enough about you for us to take that next step."

John's grin grew wider. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

I grinned myself. "I'd absolutely love to."

"Awesome. Is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah, how about you meet me after work tomorrow and then we'll just go out and grab some dinner?"

"Sounds good. Do you mind if we go back to Cenas'?"

"Not at all. I have to try that burger, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I should have given you a bite of mine."

"Yeah, I didn't even think to ask. But you were enjoying it."

"Yeah, I love that burger. That's the best thing on the menu."

I smiled.

The driver pulled up in front of my apartment building.

John got out and then I got out.

"Hang out a few minutes, please," John said to the driver.

"Sure," The driver said. He didn't care. He'd keep the meter running.

"Well, tonight was a lot of fun," I said. "I can't wait for dinner tomorrow night."

"Me neither. Have a good day at work and good night sleep," John said.

"You too. Enjoy your day off."

"Yeah, I'm sleeping most of the day."

I smiled. "Good night then," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Night," John said.

I walked up to the front of the building and unlocked the door. I gave a wave to John and then headed inside. He waved back. He then got back in the cab and the driver drove off. I smiled as I walked over to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was smiling all day long the next day. I couldn't wait for my date with John. I gave him a call on my lunch break and told him the address of the office. He knew exactly where it was. It was actually not too far away from his family's restaurant. It was just a few blocks away, actually. But I was super excited.

"I have not seen you this excited since you got the job here," Amy said. We were both at our desks eating our lunches.

"I know," I said. "I really like John. He's hot, funny, sweet, and I know what need to know about him to go out on a date with him."

"He passed the background check?" Amy joked.

"Yep. I know his name, his occupation, his hobbies, his life goals, his intentions and whether he drinks or smokes."

"Tell me what his life goals and intentions are."

"You don't know that yourself?"

"I want to know what he told you."

"Life goals: to live a happy, healthy life with family and friends. Intentions: make me his girlfriend."

Amy nodded her head. "Yes, that is correct for him. He wants a girlfriend. He likes the companionship."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Trish, I wouldn't have wanted to set you two up if I knew he just wanted some bedroom action."

"I know. But I'd like some of that with this deal."

Amy smiled. "One step at a time."

"Second date?"

Amy laughed. I just grinned.

Amy and I were ready to leave at 6 o'clock. We were at a place where our boss didn't need us to work late just yet. That was nice. I knew that would change. Every case varied on if the case was going to be huge or small. He was working on small ones at the moment.

"Good evening, ladies," I heard someone say.

I looked over and smiled. John walked up to both me and Amy.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," John smiled back.

"Okay, you two have fun," Amy said. "I'll see you when you get home." She then walked away.

"Bye, Amy," John said. He then turned his attention to me. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," I said.

"Good."

John and I then walked out of the building.

"You look very nice," John said.

"Thank you," I said. "I have to dress the part as a legal assistant." I was wearing a purple dress today with black heels. I had worn my hair half up today. I had gone into the bathroom and fixed it too before Amy and I was ready to leave.

"How was work today?"

"It was just fine. How was your day off?"

"Great. I'm refreshed and ready to get back to work tomorrow, though."

"What's the typical schedule for you?"

"I mainly do day shifts. But I sometimes do night shifts. I might even work double shifts some times."

"That must suck," I said.

"Not really. If I work a double shift, I usually get the next day off."

"What made you want to be a cop?"

"I actually wanted to go into the military, but I was too scared of getting sent overseas to Iraq and Afghanistan. I became a cop instead, because I would not have to worry about going overseas or anything. The job is just as dangerous, yes, but I'd still be near family."

"I can understand that. Why did your brother become a cop and your other brother a fire man?"

"Matt became a fire man, because he loved it when he was a little kid in school and fire fighters came to teach him about fire safety. Violence, crime and drugs among kids are what got Dan into it. He does a great deal with young kids. He volunteers at a youth center trying to keep kids on the right track. He also does a lot with anti-bullying. When he was in eighth grade one of his best friends was killed."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah, Dan has never been the same since it."

"What was the shooting about?"

"Gang wars. It was after school. It was just a shooting. My brother and his friend were just making their way home. Dan says they were walking and someone comes running past them and _bang_."

"Oh, my goodness."

"Yeah."

"I could not image how he felt. Amy has been my best friend for so long that if I lost her, I'd have a mental breakdown."

John nodded his head. We had arrived at the restaurant. John went up to the door and opened it for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"I am a gentleman," John said.

I chuckled. I walked inside and John followed me in.

"Where would you like to seat?" John asked.

"A booth," I said.

"I recommend away from the window."

"Okay." I took a seat at a booth that was away from the window and closest to the bar. The bar had its own little area like a lot of other restaurants. There were high top tables in the bar area. But there were regular tables and booths in the dining area.

"This is a very nice setup," I said. "I didn't take much look at it when we were here last night."

"That's because I kept you occupied," John said.

"And what are you going to do tonight?"

"The same thing."

I saw someone come up behind me. I turned my head and it was Boog. He stopped at our table.

"Hello again, Trish," Boog said.

"Hi," I said.

"Diet Pepsi?"

"Actually, do you have Wild Cherry Pepsi?" I said.

"Yes, we do."

"Great. I'll have that to drink."

"And for you, bro?"

"Pepsi. But we also know what we already want too. I had to bring Trish back here to try the Cena burger."

"All right," Boog said. "A Wild Cherry Pepsi, one regular Pepsi and two Cena burgers. Coming up. Enjoy your date."

He then walked away.

I smiled at John. "What is on the Cena burger?"

"Ketchup, mustard, onions, tomato, bacon and the hamburger itself."

"Oh, yummy."

"You can get a burger without all that, though. We also have a Cena Dog which has a lot of stuff on it too…Well, this is a surprise."

I turned my head. Someone walked up to the table. It wasn't Boog. It was an older man. I guessed him to be John's dad. He brought us our drinks.

"I have to come by and see you. I missed you last night," The man said. He looked at me. "Wild Cherry Pepsi?"

"Yes," I said. He placed my drink in front of me and John's drink in front of him.

"And who is this lovely lady?" The man asked John.

"This is Patricia Stratigias. She's Amy's BFF," John said. "Trish, this is my dad, John Cena Senior."

"John Senior?" I asked.

"Yes, he's named after me," John's dad said. "It's nice to meet you, Patricia."

"Trish, please."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You're Amy's friend who just moved here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, welcome to Boston. Welcome to Cenas'."

"Oh, I had the pleasure of being here last night and it was very good. I had to come back to try the Cena Burger."

"Well, hope you'll keep coming back."

"I will," I said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to come by and see him since we missed each other last night. I left before he arrived."

"It was nice meeting you."

John's dad walked away then.

"You said your parents were divorced," I said.

"Yeah," John said.

"How long ago did they divorce?"

"It was six years ago when they got divorced. It sucked when it happened, but they needed to end their marriage. They were fighting a lot."

"Sometimes parents are better parents when they are apart," I said.

"Yeah, that's true. Your parents are still married?"

"Yep."

"That's good. How old is your youngest sister?"

"Twenty-one."

"What are your sisters' names?"

"Christie and Melissa."

"What are your parents' names?"

"John and Alice."

"Another John."

"Yep. What is your mom's name?"

"Carol."

"Does she live in Boston?"

"No, my older brother, Dan, Matt and I were actually born in West Newbury, which is just an hour away. We moved to the city, because my dad wanted to open up Cenas'. Boog was the one who was born here in Boston. My mom moved back to West Newbury when she and my dad were fighting all the time. She lives there full-time. I would have actually gone there today to see her, but I had plans with you."

"Oh, we could have had a date another night," I said.

"Nah. My mom understood. I was really excited to go out with you tonight."

"Me too."

Boog came by with our burgers then. "All right, prepare to be amazed, Trish."

"Yummy," I said. "I'm hoping my mouth is big enough to fit this into it."

Boog burst out laughing. John got up and hit his brother. Boog went away laughing.

"Sorry," John said, sitting back down.

"Why?" I asked.

John leaned forward. "My brother took your comment in reference to something sexual."

I thought for a second and then it clicked. "Oh…Really?"

"Yeah," John said.

"Now I don't know if I want to eat."

John chuckled. "He's a kid."

I nodded my head. I picked up the burger and took a big bite. "That is good," I said.

"Told ya."

I smiled and took another bite. We were both quiet as we ate. I really dove into the hamburger. I was really hungry.

"Oh, my God, that was so good," I said once I was finished with my burger.

"Good," John said. He ate the rest of his burger as I started eating my fries.

"I need to get back to the gym to work off all these calories."

"Well, we can do that tomorrow."

"Our second date?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That'll be fun. You can impress me more by lifting weights."

John grinned. "Yeah, you seemed to enjoy that."

I smiled. "I enjoyed it very much. Maybe you can also impress me by doing some push-ups."

John leaned forward. I leaned forward to hear him. "I'd like to do those push-ups naked and with you underneath me."

I turned bright red. John just smirked and went back to finishing his burger.

"Here you both go," Boog said, coming over with another glass of Pepsi and another glass of Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"Thanks," I said.

"How was the burger?"

"Delicious."

"Good. Do you need anything else?"

"No."

Boog walked away then.

John had finished off his burger. He took a sip of his fresh glass of Pepsi.

"You know you are a very forward person," I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" John asked.

"I don't think so. But it will get you into trouble."

"Oh, it has. I have actually just gone up to a girl and asked her if she wanted to have sex. I've been slapped a couple times. But there have actually been a couple girls that replied, 'Yeah, let's go big boy!'"

I burst out laughing. "That is too good. It'll take more than that for you to get with me, though."

"And what do I have to do to make it happen?"

"Go on a couple more dates with me."

"Well, we have one planned for tomorrow."

"Yes, but I really do not want to go to the gym. How about dinner at my place? I can make spaghetti and meatballs."

John smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great. Is eight o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. I think I might need to stay an extra hour at work tomorrow to get everything ready for a case on Monday for my boss."

"Good."

John and I both had room for dessert. We ended up getting an ice cream brownie sundae. It was really good. John ended up moving over to my side of the booth. It was easier to share our dessert that way. We have fun continuing to talk and laugh.

When 8:30 hit we were both ready to leave. John and I took a cab to my apartment building. He walked with me all the way up to the door too.

"Well, I had a lot of fun again tonight," I said.

"Me too. I can't wait to have dinner tomorrow night."

"Me too."

"Well, good night," John said. He then leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. He then pulled back, smiling at me. I smiled myself. "Have sweet dreams."

"You too," I said.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. I gave John one last smile before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All right, I'm out of here," Amy said at 7:45 PM the next evening.

"Okay, enjoy your night with Phil," I said. I was in the kitchen. I was starting to make John's and my dinner. I wanted it to be ready by the time he arrived at 8 o'clock.

"Oh, I am, because I am getting laid tonight!"

"Glad somebody is."

Amy smiled. "Honey, if you want to get laid tonight, make the move!"

I gave my friend a look. "It's only our second date."

"So what? You two had fun on Wednesday night. You had a lot of fun last night. Jump his bones!"

"Amy!"

"I'm serious, Patricia! A lot of people have sex on the first date!"

"I don't want to ruin something before it gets started!"

"I told you this yesterday: I wouldn't have wanted to set up with John if I knew he wanted just a piece of ass. He wants a piece of ass, plus the companionship. He has been single for way too long and he is getting very jealous of Randy with Torrie and Phil with me.

"You know you do have to necessarily have sex! You can just make out with him! That is always fun!"

I grinned.

"I only said the sex thing, because I know you need some loving."

"That's for sure," I said. "And I know. You are only trying to help."

"Exactly," Amy said. "Just have fun tonight. You'll have the whole apartment to yourself since you've here. Have a good dinner and watch a few movies with him."

"I will."

"Okay, I need to go, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Text me to let me know you are okay, though, please," I said.

"Of course," Amy said.

"No sex without safe sex!"

"Yes, Mother."

"I love you, Amy!"

"Shut up!"

Amy then walked out the door. I heard her lock it behind her.

At 8 o'clock, dinner was ready. I went ahead and made up plates. As I was doing that, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. It was John. A huge smile spread across my lips. I unlocked the door and then opened it up.

"Hello handsome," I said.

"Hello beautiful," John said.

I smiled brightly. "Come on in."

John walked through the door. I closed it and relocked it.

"Something smells good," John said looking at me.

"Yes, dinner is ready," I said. I went to walk past him and back into the kitchen, but he stopped me.

"What's your hurry?" John asked.

"You don't want dinner to get cold."

"I think dinner can wait a few more minutes."

I grinned as John smirked and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. It was a nice, light kiss. John pulled away from me and smiled.

"Now we can eat," He said

"Good," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Have a seat."

John took a seat at the kitchen table. I grabbed the plates, silverware, and brought them over to the table.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked. "We have Pepsi and Coke, along with beer, Smirnoff Twisters and water."

"I'll take a Coke," John said.

"Okay," I said.

I grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice, and brought them over to the table. I then grabbed a can of regular Coke and a can of diet coke for myself.

"We have Pepsi and Coke, because Amy prefers Coke products. But Phil loves Pepsi," I said, sitting down at the table. "Amy wants to make sure we have something for her boy toy." John grabbed the can of Coke and opened it.

"Yeah, I drink either or," John said, pouring the coke into his glass. I

I did the same with my diet Coke. "Same here," I said. "I mostly drink diet soda, because it doesn't have calories. But I do like a cold can of regular Coke every once in awhile. I also love regular Coke in a fountain drink."

John took a sip. "Refreshing."

I chuckled. "Well, dig in."

"Do you have any cheese?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said. I got up and went into the spice cabinet. I grabbed the container of Parmesan Cheese and went back over to the table. I put some on my spaghetti before giving it to John.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome. How was work for you today?"

"Good. I did not need to pull my gun on anyone or chase them down. I gave a couple speeding tickets and made a couple arrests for drug possession."

"Oh, fun," I said.

"Yeah. How was work for you today?"

"Just fine. Amy and I didn't need to stay at work until seven tonight. We were able to leave at six. I think since my boss has two legal assistants—me and Amy—we can get twice the work done. But then again it has only been one week of me working."

"Yeah, that's true."

"How is the spaghetti and meatballs, though?" I asked.

"Excellent! You're a terrific cook."

"Not really," I said. "I don't know how to cook a five course meal."

"I don't ever need a five course meal. I just need something for dinner and perhaps something for dessert. I don't always eat dessert."

"Well, I actually made some brownies."

"What kind of brownies?"

"They're regular brownies! I've never even tried marijuana! That is the _only thing_ that is innocent about me!"

John chuckled. "I was only kidding. But you're serious? You never tried marijuana?"

"Yes, I was actually not doing drugs when I was teenager. I did drink, but I did that under the supervision of my parents. I was only allowed one drink, though."

"I have lots of respect for you now."

"Thank you," I said.

"To be honest with you, I never tried it either. I was an athlete in high school and college. My team mates and friends were doing some drugs and such. But they always made sure to make sure the drugs were out of their systems before drug tests. I got a full athletic scholarship to Springfield College to play football. I did smoke a cigar every now and again, and did drink, but I never did any other drugs. I still smoke a cigar every now and again and I drink, but I'm not a raving alcoholic."

"I offered you a beer."

"I know. Beer's not very good with spaghetti."

"That's true. You have to have a beer with the Cena Burger or chicken wings, right?"

"Right. I didn't last night, though. I usually don't drink when I have to work the next day."

"That is a smart move. I'm not a light weight when it comes to alcohol."

"That's a very good thing. You have a high tolerance for alcohol. I have been out with a couple girls that do not have a high tolerance for alcohol. Of course, it worked well for me, because I got laid…Sorry!"

I shook my head. "Don't be. I just hope there was safe sex there."

"Yeah, there was! I always wrap it before I tap it! The stupidest thing is pulling out!"

"I know! I refuse to have sex with a guy if he doesn't wear a condom."

"How the hell did we get on this topic?" John laughed.

I laughed too. "I don't know."

"Where's Amy?"

"She went over to Phillip's and will be gone for the night."

"All right, my boy's getting laid tonight!"

"Yeah, that's what Amy said. She is happy to get laid tonight. That started a conversation about you and me."

John smirked. "Well, I didn't plan on getting any action tonight, but I'm game!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, you never know!"

"I'm kidding, Trish!"

"I'm not!" I said with a grin.

John took a look at me. The look on my face was serious. He smirked suddenly. "That's right big boy, wear that smirk!" I said. John chuckled and turned bright red. I smiled and kept eating.

Fifteen minutes later, we were both finished.

"That was excellent, Trish," John said.

"Thank you," I said. I grabbed his plate, along with mine and took them over to the sink. I turned on the water to wash excess food and stuff off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," John said.

"Can I get you to sit through a chick flick?"

"Depends on which chick flick."

"I was thinking Dirty Dancing."

"Sure. I don't mind that one. Don't tell anyone but I actually like that one."

I laughed looking over at him. He just smiled at me. I finished washing off the dishes. The dishwasher was full enough to go head and run. I grabbed a Cascade Gel pouch from package in the cabinet underneath the sink. I then put that in the part where the dish wash soap or detergent would go, closed the lid and then closed the dishwasher. I pressed the buttons for setting and everything. Then I pressed the start button.

"Would you like some of the delicious brownies I made too?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about I cut a few pieces out of the pan and you go set up the movie?" John suggested.

"Good idea. I have to grab the movie from my room. Would you like to see my room, though?"

"Yeah, let's see where Patricia Stratigias sleeps."

I smiled. I grabbed John's hand pulled him from the kitchen. I then took him down the hall to my bedroom. "The bathroom is in there if you need it."

"Yeah, I know. I've been here a quite a lot with the two couples."

"Well, now you're here with me."

My bedroom door was open. I hit the switch by the door and turned the fan light on in my room. I headed over to my DVD collection and looked for Dirty Dancing. John surveyed my room.

My room contained a queen sized bed, one side table with a lamp sitting on it, a large dresser with a mirror, a desk and chair with my laptop computer on top, and then there was a flat screen TV sitting on a TV stand. I had my own DVD player with it. My room had lots of pink and purple.

"It's nice," John said.

"Thank you," I said.

"So this is where all the magic happens?"

I looked over at John. He was sitting on my bed. "Not since I've moved here."

"Well, we'll have to change that," John said with a wink.

I just smiled. I found the DVD.

"All right, that's the end of the bedroom portion of our date," I said.

"We'll see!"

I grabbed John's hand and pulled him out of my room and into the living room. I set up the movie while he went into the kitchen and cut up the brownies.

"You want some more to drink?" John asked.

"Yes, please and thank you," I said.

John came out of the kitchen carrying the brownies. He put them on the coffee and then went back into the kitchen to grab our drinks. I sat on the sofa waiting for the DVD to load. It got to the main menu. I hit the enter button, which selected "Play Movie." John came back and took his seat next to me.

He took a brownie and took a bite of it. "Very good," He said.

"Thank you," I said. I grabbed one for myself and took a bite. They were good.

We were both quiet as we each enjoyed two brownies. We then got comfortable to watch the movie.

"Yummy," I said when Patrick Swayze made his first appearance.

John chuckled. "You can call me Johnny if you like."

I smiled at him. "Kind of like Amy calls Phil 'Phillip'?"

"Yes."

"What is your full name?"

"John Felix Anthony Cena Junior. What is yours?"

"Patricia Anne Stratigias," I said.

"Like I said, you can call me Johnny, because I love calling you, Patricia."

I smiled. "Okay, Johnny."

John chuckled.

We continued to watch the movie. John ended up wrapping his arm around me and I ended up cuddling up against him.

"I want to learn to ballroom dance," I said when Johnny and Penny came on doing the Mumbo.

"Maybe that's something we can do together," John suggested.

I looked at him with a smile. "Are you just saying stuff to make you like more?"

"No. I actually think it would be fun to learn to ballroom dance with a girlfriend."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?"

John nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back. We kissed lightly for a couple of minutes, but then things heated up.

John pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for access to my mouth. I parted my lips and then felt his tongue in my mouth. He moved his tongue around my mouth tasting me. I made him moan when I began to suck on it. I moved myself into his lap, straddling his waist.

Our making out went on the rest of the movie. I ended up lying on the sofa with John on top of me.

We had started watching the movie at about 8:40. We were fifteen, twenty minutes into the movie before we started making out. So we were making out for about two hours. Those were the best two hours of my life!

"I'd love to stay longer, but I have to work tomorrow," John said.

"Maybe tomorrow night you can just stay the night," I said.

"Or you can stay at my place tomorrow night. Both Torrie and Randy have Sunday off. Randy will stay at her place with her."

I smiled. "That would be fun. What time do you get done with your shift tomorrow?"

"Six. You can come over to my place before then. Then I can come home, shower, dress, and get some dinner."

"I need to get back to the gym, though."

"Well, that was supposed to be our date tonight. Do you want it for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun, getting all hot and sweaty."

"Yeah, we don't need to go to the gym for that."

I smiled. "The gym it is."

"Damn!"

I chuckled. "I'll be over at your place by the time you get there."

"Yeah, Randy and Torrie will be there. They'll let you in."

"Fun," I said.

"Good night," John said kissing me.

"Good night."

John gave me one last kiss and then he unlocked the door and opened it. "Bye," He said.

"Bye," I said. I closed the door behind him and relocked it. I then grabbed the glasses from the coffee table, along with the plate from the brownies. I put those in the sink. I turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room. I then headed into my room where I changed into a tank top and pajama pants.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I headed back into my room. I went over to my bed. I picked up my phone. I had three new text messages. One was from Amy and the other two from my sisters. The one from Amy said she had made it to Phil's okay. I replied and apologized for not answering and told that John had just left ten minutes ago. She replied back with a smiley face.

The texts from my sisters were asking about my first week of work and my dates with John. I replied back to both of them saying: _Great to the first week of work! Awesome to the dates with John! I'm his gf now!_

Both of them replied with smiley faces. I smiled. I got up and pulled the sting to turn the fan on. I then pulled the sting to turn the light off. I then cuddled under the covers and went to sleep. I had sweet dreams about me and my boyfriend, Johnny!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Since the next day was Saturday and I didn't have anything to do until the evening, I did laundry. The apartment building had washers and driers, so I didn't have to go to a laundry mat. I ended up making a new friend in the process.

There was a young woman I met in the laundry room. She was about Amy's and my age (24, 25). Her name was Stephanie McMahon. She was a junior publishing editor for a marketing and advertising company. It turned out that the company she worked for did the marketing and advertising for Boston Health & Fitness, which was where Phil, Torrie, and Randy worked. Stephanie's boyfriend, who worked with her at the same company, also knew Phil, Randy, Torrie, and John. So everyone knew everyone.

When I got back up to the apartment, Amy was home.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked.

"I was doing laundry," I said. "I had nothing better to do. _My boyfriend_ is at work until 6PM."

"Wait, back up! Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am his girlfriend now."

"What did you two do last night?"

"Made out. We were watching Dirty Dancing and I said I wanted to learn to ballroom dance and he said we should do it, because he actually wanted to learn to do it with a girlfriend. I asked him if I was his girlfriend and said yes. We ended up making out for two hours after that declaration, though."

"No sex?"

"Not yet."

"Does that mean soon?" Amy asked.

"Maybe," I said. "I'm staying the night at his place tonight, because Randy will be at Torrie's. He does have to work tomorrow, though."

"Whatever. You said he was working until 6?"

"Yes."

"Well, what are you two doing tonight other than having slumber parties?"

I laughed. "We're going to go work out."

"Ooh, that'll be hot. You might want to mount John there in the gym. You sure did last Sunday."

I grinned. That was very true. I was very impressed and turned on when I saw John working out.

"Oh, I did meet Stephanie McMahon in the laundry room," I said.

"Oh, awesome. She is like Sammi from Jersey Shore, 'the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet.'" Amy said with a laugh.

I laughed.

"I'm glad you met her. You making more friends is good."

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to go put my laundry away."

"Have fun."

I headed into my room then.

At 5:30, I left the apartment with a duffel bag. I had clothes and shoes packed for going to the gym with John. I then also had a change of regular clothes and sleeping clothes. My sleeping clothes were a sexy Victoria's Secret nightgown and matching robe.

"Hey Trish," Randy said, letting me into the apartment.

"Hi," I said.

"Welcome to the Orton, Cena residents."

"Thank you," I said.

"So I hear you're staying the night tonight."

"Yes."

"Is my boy going to get laid?"

"Yes!"

"All right!" Randy said. "That was all I wanted to know. I have a personal training client going into the gym at 6:30. So I better hit the road. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Randy."

"Anything for my best friend's girl!"

I smiled.

Randy was then gone and out the door.

I felt odd being at their apartment by myself. I ended up just sitting in the living room, watching TV. I wanted to go snoop, but I didn't want to accidentally go snoop in Randy's room. God knows what I would find in there.

I watched a DVD. There were some seasons of South Park and Family Guy sitting in the living room. I watched Family Guy, because it was John's favorite show. Randy liked South Park. I loved both shows. They were so hilarious!

Randy had left the apartment at 5:50. At 6:15, John called my cell phone.

"Hello my boyfriend," I said.

John chuckled. "Hello my girlfriend. What are you doing?"

"Sitting in your living room, watching Family Guy on DVD."

"Fun, fun. I'm outside the station now. I should be there in twenty, thirty minutes."

"Okay, I will change clothes and get ready to go to the gym then."

"Sorry, I'll miss that!"

"Don't worry, baby, you're getting lucky tonight!"

"Seriously?" John said.

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm going to love having you as my girlfriend."

"You're going to see that I'm such an awesome girlfriend that you might want to marry me!"

"Let's not go that far!"

"Just teasing. Okay, I will see you when you get here," I said.

"Bye," John said.

I got off the phone with him. I then went into my bag and grabbed my workout clothes. I went to find the bathroom. That was easy to find, because it was wide open. I closed the door, locked it (out of habit) and changed. I changed into a pair of black shorts, a black sports bra and a hot pink tank top. I then came out of the bathroom and sat back down in the living room.

At about 6:40, I heard a key in the door. I sat up on the sofa and looked over at the door. The opened and in walked John, carrying a small duffel bag and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. I guessed he changed in and out of his uniform at the station. That was too bad.

"Oh, will I ever get to see you in your uniform?" I said.

John chuckled. "Yes, we'll work something out."

I smiled. I got up and went over to him as he closed the door. I gave him a hot, passionate kiss.

"Damn! Can you be here more often when I get off work?" He said.

"I'll give you a kiss like that whenever I see you!"

"Awesome!"

"I just need to change into some shorts and then we can leave."

"Well, how about I get a glimpse of where John Cena Junior sleeps?"

"Sure. Its only fair since you let me see your room," John said.

"Okay," I said.

John took my hand and then led me to his bedroom. When we go to it, I took a look around while he changed. His room was pretty much the same as mine: a bed, one side table, a large dresser with a mirror, a desk and chair, a laptop computer, TV and Blu-ray player.

"Do you want to see what my mom looks like?" John asked.

I took a look at him. He was out of his jeans and in mesh shorts. "Yeah, sure."

He directed me over to his computer. He opened up a folder on his computer and then opened up a file. A picture with him, his four brothers, and an older woman popped up.

"Oh, that is cute," I said.

"That's Steve, Matt, and Dan. I have to introduce you to them, because they want to meet you," John said. "It's only been three, four days, but I'm smitten by you!"

I smiled. "Me too!"

John grinned.

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get a workout and then some food."

An hour and an half later, we were back at his apartment. We had both had a nice workout.

"I'm not much of a cook," John said.

"That's fine," I said.

"I have some Campbell's Chunky Soup and…"

"…That's fine! I love Chunky Soup. It is very filling."

"Okay, how about you let me take a shower first and then I will make us some Chunky Soup."

"Yeah, because I tend to take long shower."

"All right, I'll be right back."

"Take your time. I'll just go snoop your room," I said.

"Please don't. I'll admire I have Playboys and other stuff like that. But I do not want you to find it."

"I was kidding. I had only wanted to see what your room looked like and I already have."

"Okay, well, I'll be out soon."

"No hurry," I said.

I sat on the sofa and continued watching Family Guy from where I left off. John was in and out of the shower in fifteen minutes. He didn't have a lot of hair to wash.

"Your turn, Patricia," John said. "Towels are in the linen closet across the hall from the bathroom."

"Thanks, Johnny," I said. I got up from the sofa and grabbed my clothes and large cosmetic bag. I had to use my own shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I then grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me.

I washed my hair, body and shaved. Rule number one before having sex: make sure you save your legs! I was in there for twenty minutes.

"Well, it's about t-t-time," John said when I walked into the kitchen. I smirked at his reaction. I was in my sexy nightgown and matching robe.

"What?" I asked.

"That," John said.

"Oh, this?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, every girl has a nightie she wears to sleepovers. What makes this sleepover any different?"

John smirked. I smiled. I closed the robe and tied it.

"Why'd you cover you?"

"Oh, Johnny," I said. "Both the robe and nightie will be coming off. You have to eat your dinner before you can have dessert!"

John smirked. "Well, come eat dinner then." He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. I smiled and took a seat. "What would you like to drink: Coke Zero, diet Coke?"

"You have diet soda?"

"Yes, because I too watch calories."

"Coke Zero, please."

John went into the fridge and grabbed two cans of Coke Zero. He brought them over to the table. He then went back over to stove and turned the soup. He had cooked it on the stove. Usually, I would just make it in the microwave. It was quicker that way.

"I made the Steak N Potato Soup," John said. "Amy told me your favorite food was steak."

"Yes, it is," I said.

"Steak too is my favorite food."

"Oh."

John came over to the table with two large bowls full of soup, along with spoons. "My specialty: soup."

I chuckled. He took a seat and we then began to eat.

"I met Stephanie McMahon today," I said.

"Yeah, she and her boyfriend, Paul just moved in together," John said. "They moved in a little while after Amy did."

"Well, I met Stephanie while I was doing laundry. We kept each other entertained while our loads went through the washer and drier."

"So you two had a while to talk?"

"Yes, we did. I really like her. Amy describes her as Sammi Sweetheart from the Jersey Shore."

"JWOWW is hot!" John said.

"You watch the show?"

"Yes, I do. I think Vinny and Pauly D are the shit! My brothers think so too. We're all Italian Stallions!"

"Really?" I said.

"Yep."

"Ooh, yummy!"

"Is that toward the soup or toward me?"

"Both."

John smirked.

Once we were both done eating, John took care of the dishes. I decided it was time to have some more fun!

"You know you were a very good boy!" I said. John looked at me with a smirk. I stood up and walked over to him. "You ate all your dinner and good boys that eat all their dinner get dessert!"

"Can I have my dessert in bed?"

"You can have it wherever you want," I said, untying the robe. I kissed him hard and passionately, which made him moan. He grabbed onto me and pressed me into the counter. He then lifted me onto it. I wrapped my legs around him.

We just stayed there, making out like we had at my apartment the night before.

John pulled away from me suddenly. "Trish, are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

I shook my head. "I don't know!" I said.

John smiled. "If you're not sure, then let's not do this tonight. I mean we have only been dating for four days. I don't want to ruin something so good right now. I think we still need to get to know each other a little more."

"Are you being serious or are you just saying this stuff so you'll get laid?"

"I'm serious, Trish! I want a steady girlfriend and I want you to be her! Like I said earlier tonight: I'm smitten."

I looked into his eyes. He was for real.

"I want to wait a little while longer!"

"Okay," John said. "You look very sexy, though!"

"Thank you," I smiled.

"How about we just go into my room, watch a movie and cuddle?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, come on."

John let me down from the counter. We walked out of the kitchen and he turned lights off. We then went into his room. We ended up watching Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

A part of me wanted to have sex with John that night, and then another part of me didn't want to have sex with him that night. My hormones were raging for it, but my heart wasn't ready for it. I also wanted John to be my boyfriend and he was.

We both didn't want to ruin something so good by going too fast with sex.

At five in the morning, John had to get up and get ready for work. He woke me up to say good-bye.

"Let's do dinner at Cenas' tonight," He said.

"That sounds great," I said. "Do you want to see if we can get the whole gang together?"

"How about you and me with Randy and Torrie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come by here at 6:30," John said. "You stay and sleep as long as you want. Randy will be sleeping in until noon or something."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem." He kissed me.

"Be safe."

"I will." He kissed me again.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text Torrie. It said "U, Randy, John & I at their place at 6:30 to have dinner at Cenas'." I then went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: There are mentions of sexual child abuse and rape in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

I slept until 10:30 am. I then got up, dressed, gathered my stuff and headed back to my apartment. Torrie sent me a text back saying she and Randy would be at the guys' apartment by 6:30.

When I got home, Amy was up. I freaked she would have slept in until noon. She wanted to know all about my evening with John. I told her all about it.

"I'm sorry for giving you crap about having sex with him already," Amy apologized. "You two have it when you are both ready. Getting to know each other is a little better than rushing thanks."

"Thanks, Aims. We're doing dinner with Torrie and Randy at Cenas' tonight. John suggested it."

"Good. You have fun with Randy and Torrie! You and I will have a double date eventually. Randy has been feeling guilty for having a girlfriend and his best bud doesn't. But now that is all over."

"Yeah, I really like John. He was very sweet last night."

"Yes, that was. I give him lots of points for it."

"Yeah, we just need to connect a little more before having sex.

"Good idea. Phil and I connected instantly like you and John."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I can see that you are actually in love him and he is in love with you."

Amy smiled. "Yes, I am in love with him."

"Say it when you're ready, Amy. You also have to find the right moment."

"I will. I just hope he'll feel the same."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, honey! He loves you! The way Phil looks at you is the way my dad looks at my mom."

"Yeah, well, sometimes fathers do not always look at their children's mothers the same way they used to!" Amy snapped.

Amy's parents, like John's, were divorced. Her dad had had many affairs. Amy had not been pleased at it at all. She learned her mother had known about all his affairs, but she stayed with him. Her parents divorced when we were in high school.

I put my arms around her and hugged her. "Your mom is better without him. All he did was hurt her."

Amy hugged me tightly.

"Do you want to see if I can add you and Phil to going out to dinner tonight?"

"Please."

I nodded my head. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text message to John. He responded rather quickly. I was very surprised. He said it was okay. He wasn't texting and driving. I found out later on he had been at his desk.

After John gave the okay, I told Amy to contact Phil. He didn't work Sunday evenings. He said he'd meet Amy and me at John and Randy's at 6:30.

At six o'clock, Amy and I were both heading out the door. We got to Randy and John's at 6:20. Torrie and Randy were already there, waiting for us.

"Hi," I said giving Randy a hug.

"Hey," Randy said. "Hey Amy."

"Hi," Amy said.

"I thought it was just us with you and John?" Torrie said looking at me from the sofa.

"Amy needed to come out tonight," I said. I walked over to Torrie. "She got upset about her parents."

Torrie nodded her head. She understood completely. Her parents were divorced as well. Randy, Phil, and I were the only ones whose parents were still together. I felt guilty, but Torrie and John had made their peace with it. Amy still had trouble with it. I think she was just pissed at her dad for being unfaithful to her mom for so long.

I sat on the sofa next to Torrie. Amy sat down with us. Torrie whispered to Amy. Amy smiled and gave her a hug. I smiled.

"How was last night with John?" Randy asked taking a seat on the other part of the sofa. It was one of those L-shaped shaped sofas.

"We didn't have sex! We're waiting and if you have a problem with that, then that's too bad!" I said.

"I was just asking. You two do whatever."

There was a knock on the door. Randy got up and got it. It was Phil.

"Hey everyone," Phil said.

"Hey," Torrie and I said.

Amy was up and out of her seat quickly. She went over to him and gave her boyfriend a big hug and a nice kiss.

"Well, hello to you too," Phil said with a smile. "You all right?"

"I am now!" Amy replied.

Phil's smile widened. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

We all sat down on the sofa, waiting for John then. He was home by 6:40.

"John," Torrie said.

"Torrie," John said. "Hey everyone."

"Hey John," Phil said. Amy gave a wave with her hand.

I got up and went over to him.

"Hey beautiful," He said.

"Hi," I said. I gave him a light kiss and a hug.

"Just let me put my bag away and then I'll be ready to go."

John took my hand and led me to his bedroom. "Why did you want Amy and Phil to come?"

"Amy got upset about her parents earlier today," I explained. "It has to do with her dad and her parents divorcing."

"I gotcha."

John put his bag away in his room. Then the two of us headed back out to where our friends were. They were all standing. Amy handed me my purse and jacket. We all then headed out the door.

When we arrived at Cenas', the place was busy. It wasn't packed. It was just busy on a Sunday night. It wasn't quite football season yet. There was a week left before pre-season started.

"Torrie, you're going to have to sit across from Randy, because I want to sit next to John and Amy wants to sit next to Phil," I said.

"That's perfectly okay," Torrie said.

We all took a seat at the table we had sat at on Wednesday night. This time I got to sit next to John. I sat between him and Torrie. Randy sat across from Torrie on the other side of the table. Then Amy was across from me and between Randy and Phil. Phil was across from John. Instead of having Boog as our waiter, John's older brother, Steve waited on us tonight.

"You got stuck waiting tonight?" John asked.

"Yes, I thought I'd give Boog a break," Steve said. "He's cooking tonight."

"Oh, good, he can burn our food."

"No, he'll only burn yours and Randy," Phil said. "He likes me, Torrie, Amy, and Trish."

"Very true," Steve said. "You must be Trish?"

I looked at him. "Yes, I am. I'm Patricia Stratigias, but I go by Trish."

"Never formal. I like that."

I smiled.

"All right, I know Phil wants a Pepsi," Steve said. "What about the rest of you?"

"Diet Pepsi," Amy said.

"Mountain Dew Code Red," Randy said.

"Ooh, Diet Mountain Dew for me," Torrie said.

"I'll have the same as Torrie," I said.

"And for you, bro?" Steve asked.

"Make mine a Pepsi," John said.

"All right, I'll be right back with those."

"My boys aren't drinking tonight?" Phil asked John and Randy.

"Code Red sounded better," Randy said.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be a good boy tonight," John said.

"That's what I like to hear."

I chuckled. I looked across the table at Amy. Phil said something to her. She smiled and then looked at me. I winked at her. She kept on smiling.

"I'm in the mood for some buffalo wings," I said.

"Oh, those are great here," Torrie said. "They're boneless too, which makes it so much easier to eat."

"Awesome."

"Trish knows what she's getting to eat," John said.

"Me too," Torrie said.

"Me three," Phil said.

"Me four," Amy said.

"Me five," Randy said.

"Me six," John said.

We all laughed.

Steve came back with our drinks. He started with Torrie and then worked his way down to John. He then went back down to Randy and made his way up to Phil.

"Is it safe to assume everyone is ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes," John said. "Everyone is ready."

"All right, let's start with you, Phil."

"Regular cheese burger," Phil said.

"All right, and for you, Amy?"

"The club sandwich please."

"Randy?"

"The Cena burger."

"All right, good choice. Torrie?"

"Boneless Buffalo Wings, classic with ranch dressing and a side of fries please."

"All right and for you, Trish?"

"I'll have the same as Torrie, but I want bleu cheese dressing," I said.

"And John, you'll get the Cena Burger, right?"

"Hell yeah," John said.

"All right," Steve said. "I'll go put the order in. Everyone have fun."

Torrie and Randy ended up in their own little conversation. It was the same with Phil and Amy.

"So is Boog in college or anything?" I asked John.

"Yeah," John said. "He's a sophomore at Boston University. He wants to be a teacher in Social Studies. Steve is actually getting his master's in English education. He just helps my dad run the restaurant while he gets through school. Matt, Dan, and I have jobs."

"Gotcha," I said. "You and brothers picked good career goals."

"Yes, but my dream is to be a detective."

"And how will you go about getting that promotion?"

"I'm not quite there yet. Hopefully, I will be soon enough, though."

"Does Dan want to be a detective?"

"He has dreams about being the Commissioner."

"What about you?"

"I'd like to be a captain."

"What unit?"

"Vice or Homicide. I couldn't do SVU. I love kids and dealing with abused kids would kill me. Plus I couldn't deal with all those poor women. I'd want to castrate those rapists and abusers."

"You need to know something about me," I said.

"When?"

"When I was a child.

"Oh, my God, Trish!" John said.

"It happened in Canada. That was one reason why we moved to the US. My parents wanted to get me the hell away from there and they wanted to do it as far away as possible."

"Who was it?"

"A co-worker of my dad's."

"I'm so sorry!"

"That was one thing that made me and Amy wanting to be legal assistants. We're certified legal assistants. It is recommended that we go pro-bono work like attorneys do. I want to do pro-bono work with domestic violence victim and rape victims."

"So you were eleven years old when this happened?"

"Nine, actually. My parents had to go through the process of getting here legally. Of course, this was in the late 1990's so things were a little bit easier compared to now, because of 9-11."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, though. I really am! Did your parents press criminal charges against him?"

"Yes, they did. I had to testify against him. My God!" Tears came to my eyes.

John wrapped his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "It's okay."

"What didn't help was when Christie was raped in college and Melissa in high school."

"Oh, my God!"

"What is going on?" Amy said.

I looked at Amy. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm telling John the real reason why my parents moved me and my sisters from Canada and what happened to Christie and Melissa." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Amy nodded her head. She pushed her chair out and stood up. "Come on, sweetie," She said.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

I stood up. "Torrie, you come too, please," I said.

"Of course," Torrie replied, standing up. She and I both walked around the table and over to Amy. We then headed toward the bathroom.

Randy got up and moved to my seat. Phil leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Trish just told me that when she was a child she was sexual abused," John said.

"No!" Phil and Randy chorused.

"Yeah, she also said both her sisters were raped, one in high school and the other in college."

"Holy shit!" Randy said. "What the hell got on that topic?"

"We were talking about me wanting to be a detective and which department I wanted to work in. I said I didn't want to work in Special Victim's. She then told me all this."

Phil shook his head. "I don't blame her for crying. I'm not blaming you for making her cry either. She needed to confess something."

"Yeah," Randy said.

John nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Amy and I told Torrie what had happened to me as a child and then to my two sisters. I also said how it was brought on with me telling John.

"I'm so sorry, Trish," Torrie said. "I'm glad you told him, though. He needed to know."

"I think you all needed to know," Trish said. "I'm sure John has told Phil and Randy about what I said. I don't care. It just brought back a lot of painful memories."

"Honey, what happened to you and your sisters is an awful thing," Amy said. "But you are blessed, okay? You have a great job. You have great friends, not just me."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Randy, Phil, and Torrie are all great."

"There is also a man out there that is your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, it has only been a few days, but John is crazy about you, Trish," Torrie said.

I nodded my head.

"There is good and then there is evil," Amy said. "What happened to you and your sisters is something evil. We have good and evil in the world, because it keeps everything in balance. Everyone is good at times and then everyone is evil. Take my dad for example. I'm no saint either and you know my past, as well as Phil. John is something good. Something bad might happen or come into your life again, but you will always have something good: friends, work, and family, plus a boyfriend, maybe."

I smiled. "Thank you, Aims," I said, hugging her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"You do the same with me."

"You're great too, Torrie," I said, hugging her.

"Thanks," Torrie said. "Randy, Phil, and I are all here for you if something bad happens to you and your family. I know John will be there too. But you two are doing one day at a time."

"Sort of."

"I have one question, though."

"Shoot."

"Is having sex an issue for you?"

"Not really. I've been able to find trust in most of my partners. There have been a few boyfriends that did cheat on me."

"Good," Torrie said. "I was just curious with regards to John."

"I can trust in him. He proved that last night. He stopped anything from happening before it did. I wasn't so sure."

"Okay."

"Come on," Amy said. "I'm sure the guys are worried."

I nodded my head. The three of us headed out of the bathroom and back to our seats. Randy was in my seat. He got up and moved back to his when he saw we were coming.

"Are you okay, Trish?" Phil asked as soon as I sat down.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "My BFF made it all better."

Amy smiled.

"Yeah, she can make me feel a hell of a lot better about certain things too," Phil said.

I nodded my head. I looked at John.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything happens for a reason, even the bad."

"Well, you do the pro-bono work you talked about."

"I will."

"Dinner's served," Steve said coming up to the table.

After we were done with dinner, Torrie and Randy went wherever. John, me, Phil, and Amy all went back to Amy's and my apartment for a little while. It was about 8:45 when we got there. I took John into my room, because I wanted to be alone with him and in a comfort zone.

We were both on my bed. John lay flat on his back and his head propped up on the pillows. I lay next to him with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.

"So when can I stay the night with you again?" John asked.

"Whenever," I said. "You could bring stuff here and get ready for work in the morning, or I could bring stuff to your place and get ready for work in the morning."

"That would work. We can do that tomorrow night if you like?"

"When's your next day off."

"It varies. Working day shifts is just good at that moment, because I get to see you in the evening."

"That might change. Amy and I might have to work late some nights real soon."

"I can deal with that when the time comes. We should make some lunch dates."

"It would be doable for me, but I don't know for you," I said.

"Well, as long as I don't get a dispatch telling me to go somewhere then a lunch date is doable for me," John said.

"I prefer dinner dates for awhile."

"Fine by me. What do you want to do tomorrow night?"

"Gym again?"

"Sure. How about we say eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, that's good," I said.

"All right," John said. He kissed me.

"I'm glad you know now. That is one less stressful thing to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry it happened."

"I've made my peace with. It brings up some painful sometimes. But I'm here with you. You'll protect me."

"Yes, I will," John said. "Randy, Phil, my brothers, and Dad will do the same."

"Wow, my dad will be so happy that there are eight men around to protect me," I said.

"Yeah, Dan and I are trained to take someone down. Not to mention I also played football."

"You know that is a turn on."

"Me having played football?"

"Just being athletic, period," I said. "You know I enjoyed watching you lift weights exactly one week ago and then again last night."

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow's date," John said.

We both laughed.

At ten o'clock, John decided it was time for him to leave. We both needed to be up early for work in the morning. I didn't need to be up until 6. We said good-night with a passionate kiss.

"Have a good day tomorrow," John said.

"You too," I said. "Stay as safe as possible."

"I'll do my best. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the door and locked it. Phil had gone home already. Amy had knocked on my door to stay good night to me and John at 9:45. I went and got ready for bed myself.

* * *

I hope I did not offend anymore by mentioning the things that happened to Trish and her sisters. It was a spur of the moment thing to mention it. But I also do not take child abuse or rape lightly. I was abused as a child. Plus both my sisters were victims of rape. We have had our struggles and evil in our lives. But we all have something good. For me it is my loving family and going to college. For one of my sisters it is our loving family. For my oldest sister it is working on her master's, her friends, our family, and her husband and his families.

**Here is a link to RAINN: Rape, Abuse, & Incest National Network: **www. rainn. org (w/o spaces though)

**Mick Foley is actually an advocate for them.**

**Please keep reading.  
**

**Thank you  
**

**BAL  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John and I continued to see each other the weeks following. We saw each other pretty much every evening, except Amy and I had to work late a few nights. That was okay. John ended up working a night shift or two. But as luck would have it John happened to get four straight days off. Those days off also happened to fall on Labor Day weekend. I had Labor Day (Monday) off. John's days off were Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.

We had only been going out for three weeks, but we would be able to spend a whole weekend together. I had to work on Friday, but that was okay. I had Friday evening, all day Saturday, all day Sunday, and then all day Monday to spend with my boyfriend. This was also when our relationship was going to take the next step: sex.

"I can't believe you and John are finally going to do it," Amy said.

"I know," I said. "I get to spend the whole weekend with him."

What was also awesome was Torrie and Randy had the weekend off. Those two were going to Cape Cod. I was staying the whole weekend at John's apartment. I was actually packing. Our boss had let us leave early today. He had plans for the weekend. It was only 5 o'clock. Amy and I had left the office at 4:30.

"Tonight, tonight?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's going on tonight and then tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday."

"Naughty girl."

"Yes, I am."

Amy laughed. "I have to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would it be okay if I gave Phil a key to the apartment?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "Can I give my boyfriend one?"

"Yeah, it is just easier for them to have keys so we do not always have to answer the door. We will just have them announce themselves before walking farther into the apartment, though. Maybe we should give one to Torrie too."

Amy and I both looked at each other. "Nah!" We both said. Torrie would be all up in our business if she had a key to our apartment.

As soon as I was done packing, I headed off to John's. He was already home, because he had the day off. We had plans at seven o'clock, though. We were meeting his dad, brothers, and his brothers' girlfriends at Cenas' for dinner.

John and I were also driving to West Newbury with a few of his brothers the next day. I was going to meet John's mom finally. We had days off finally that were together, so we _both_ could go and meet his mom. I was nervous for that one.

"Hey Beautiful," John said when he answered the door.

"Hi," I replied. I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Moving in?" He joked, noticing my Large Vera Bradley Duffle.

I grinned. "Just for the weekend."

"That's good enough for me." He gave me another kiss. He took the duffle from me. "Make yourself comfortable."

John too my bag to his room and I settled down on the sofa in the living room. ESPN was on. He came back out a minute later and sat down next to me. He took the remote and muted the TV.

"How was work today?" He asked.

"It was great. Amy and I were out of the office at 4:30. Our boss has plans for this weekend too," I said.

"Awesome."

"How was your day off?"

"Great! I talked to my mom. She's super excited for tomorrow. She can't wait to meet you."

"I always get nervous when I meet my boyfriend's mother for the first time," I said.

"It'll be okay. She'll go easy on you. You have a career and making it out on your own. Those are two important factors my mom wants in all her sons' girlfriends. She hates it when any of us our dating spoiled rotten princesses."

"I'm a spoiled rotten princess, but my daddy isn't paying the rent for my apartment or any of my other bills. He and my mom spoil me and my sisters on our birthdays and holidays. If I were having trouble making rent or something a long those lines then my parents help me."

"I know. But there are some girls and women out in the world that live off their daddy until they get married. You are not doing that."

"Thank you," I said.

"How was work for you today?"

"Uneventful. Come next week, though, I am sure there will be some new clients for my boss. Its Labor Day weekend and there bound to me lots of accidents with boats, jet skis and such."

"That's good. It means more work for you."

"Very true."

John and I sat on the sofa watching TV and talking until 6:15. Then we both got ready to go out. I straightened my hair and put a little bit of make up on. I also changed clothes. John just changed clothes. At 6:30, we headed out. We arrived at Cena's at about 6:55.

John Sr., Steve, Steve's fiancée, Chelsea, Boog, and Boog's girlfriend, Brianna were all already there and seated. We greeted them with hugs and sat down. Dan with his girlfriend and Matt with his girlfriend arrived. We gave them hugs and once every one was seated and settled, our waiter for the evening came over and took our drink order.

Dinner was a lot of fun. I got a long great with all of John's brothers. I also got a long great with their significant others. John and I were going to West Newbury with Dan, his girlfriend, Allison (Ally), Matt, and his girlfriend, Kourtney.

"I want to know how the hell you three all managed to get the same weekend off," Ally said.

"Me too," Kourtney said. "Of course, it is nice to be able to spend an actual weekend with my boyfriend."

"Amen to that, Kourtney," I said. "Of course, I am meeting Carol for the first time tomorrow."

"You'll be fine," Chelsea said.

"Really," Steve said. "My mom has only ever been real hard on my girlfriends and Boog's."

"That is such bull," Matt said. "When Mom first met Kourt she was hard on her."

"Trish, ignore my sons," John Sr. said. "You'll be fine meeting Carol tomorrow. She'll love you. We all do."

"Thank you," I said.

John and I were back at his apartment by nine o'clock. We ended up sitting in the living room and watching Dirty Dancing. That was our movie. Yes, we had a movie that we called our own.

"So when are we going to learn ballroom dancing?" I asked.

"We can go whenever you want. You set it up," John said.

"I'll call around next week."

"I look forward to that."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, because it will be something that me and my girlfriend will be doing together."

"You know it has been three weeks since we declared ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I did know that," John said. "Happy Three Week Anniversary."

I grinned. "Happy Three Week Anniversary." I leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was light and sweet, but then things heated up just as they had exactly three weeks ago.

I was lying on my back on the sofa with John on top of me. My hands slipped underneath his shirt and over his muscular back. John pulled away from me and sat up. He pulled his shirt off. He grabbed hold of mine. I sat up and lifted my arms as he took my shirt off. His lips were then back on mine.

We eventually moved things into the bedroom. That was where things got heated up even more. The rest of the clothes came off. Then John and I were making love. Yes, we were not just having sex, we were making love. Making love was something between two people who were in love. Yes, after only three weeks I was in love.

* * *

I would have had this chapter up two days ago, except I got sick with a cold. I also would have added more detail to this chapter with them making love. But I am still feeling my cold and my mind is fuzzy and can not focus to add a little more detail. Next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At 8 o'clock the next morning, John and I got up and ready to go. I showered first while he ate breakfast. Then we reversed the roles. I ate breakfast while he showered. Once I was done with breakfast, I did my hair and make up. Dan, Ally, Matt, and Kourtney would be picking us up at 9 o'clock. Then we would hit the road to West Newbury.

John and I both could not stop smiling. We were both grinning ear to ear. It would be no secret to anyone that we both got laid last night, finally.

"You're so beautiful!" John blunted out.

I was standing in front of the mirror to his dresser as I put my make up on. I had my long, dark hair pulled back in a nice ponytail. I was wearing a pink and brown striped short-sleeve dress that went down to a few inches above my knees.

"Thank you," I said.

John smiled. "I have something for you."

I gave John a look. He came over to his dresser and went into one of the top draws. He pulled out a rectangular box. I smiled. I opened it up and there was a beautiful necklace inside.

"It's beautiful, John," I said. The pendant was in the shape of a butterfly. The body of the butterfly was a diamond

"It's yellow gold plated with sterling silver and a diamond accent butterfly pendant," John said. "The gemstone is amethyst. The chain is eighteen inches around. Amy helped me pick it out."

I smiled. Amethyst was a purple gemstone. Purple was my favorite color. "Thank you, John." I gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome. Can I help you put it on?"

"Yes," I said. I took the necklace out of the box and gave it to John. He then undid the clasp of the chain and then he stood behind me and brought it around my neck.

"There you go."

I smiled. I turned to look at him. "I appreciate the thought. Butterflies are my favorite."

"Yes, I know. Like I said, Amy helped me pick it out."

I smiled. "That is always a good approach: using the best friend."

"I'll keep that in mind for your birthday and Christmas."

I smiled. I looked at the clock on his side table. "I need to finish getting ready. Your brothers and their girls will be here soon to get us."

John looked at the clock on his side table. "Yeah, finish up. I'll meet you in the other room."

"Yes, sir, Officer Cena."

John chuckled. He gave me a kiss. He then walked out of the room. I finished with my make up and then headed out into the living room.

Dan called John to let us know that they were right outside. I grabbed my purse and another bag. John grabbed his Kindle Fire. We then headed down-stairs to the street. We were taking Matt's car. He had a Ford Explorer that sat eight passengers. When we got into the car, Dan and Ally were in the very back. John and I sat in the middle set of seats. Matt was in the driver's seat and Kourtney was in the passenger's side.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," Everyone replied.

"Safety belts," Matt said.

"Fastened," John said.

"Trish?"

"All set," I said.

"Good."

Matt put the car into drive and then he pulled out into traffic.

"I need a car," I said. "I sold mine before I moved."

"I've been thinking about getting one too," John said. "I'll need one for when I'm a detective."

"Amen to that, Bro," Dan said.

I chuckled. I was fiddling with my new necklace.

"What's that around your neck, Trish?" Matt asked.

I looked over at him. He was looking at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled. "This is a something your brother got me."

"Ooh, John got her jewelry only after three weeks," Kourtney said. She turned around. "What is it?"

"It is an amethyst gemstone in the shape of a butterfly."

"It's beautiful. Good job, John." She turned back around.

"Thanks," John said.

"Let me see," Ally said. She popped up behind me. I smiled. I made it so she could see it. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you," I said.

Dan popped up to take a look. "Yeah, that is beautiful."

"Yes, purple is one of my favorite colors and I also love butterflies."

"Amy helped me pick it out," John said.

"Oh, yes, double point for using her best friend," Ally said. "Yeah, you should use Jaclyn, Dan!"

"Is that your best friend?" I asked.

"No, that's my sister."

"Oh, yes, sisters work too. Of course, both my sisters live all the way in Georgia and he only knows Amy as well."

"I'm hoping that will change," John said.

"Eventually, you'll meet my family," I said. "But the pressure is on me to meet your mom."

"You'll be fine, Trish," Matt said. "She's really excited to meet you. John talks a lot of you when he talks to her. My brother is smitten!"

I smiled. "Yes, John told me on our second or third date that he was smitten by me."

"Awe," Kourtney and Ally chorused.

Dan and Matt were laughing.

"Shut up," John said. "I'm crazy for this girl and you dumbasses know it. How long did it take you two to admit your true feelings for Ally and Kourt?"

"Ooh, you struck a nerve," Ally said.

"Yeah, they did," Kourtney said.

"Sorry, John," Matt apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Dan said.

"Dumbasses," John said.

I chuckled. Kourtney turned up the volume to the stereo. Dan and Ally started talking quietly. I looked over at John. He was reading. I unbuckled my seat belt and then moved over into the middle. I then quickly buckled up the seat belt for the middle.

John looked at me with a smile. "You're magnetic," I said. "My necklace magnified me to come closer."

John's smile widened. He wrapped his arm around me. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm crazy about you too," I whispered.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Trish," John whispered. "The way I feel for you is…I have never fallen for a girl as quickly as I have fallen for you…What I'm…_I love you!_"

I got a huge grin on my face. "I have never fallen for a guy as quickly as I have fallen for you either," I whispered. "I'm going with my gut and instinct on this feeling. _I love you too_!"

John smiled. He kissed me. "Randy and parents are the only ones to know how I really feel about you," He whispered. We wanted to keep our conversation private. "Randy is happy for me. My dad has always told me to trust my instincts like you are. My mom is overjoyed for me. It has been a long time since someone made feel love."

"Amy and my sisters know," I said. "Amy spotted it herself like I have spotted it between her and Phil."

Amy and Phil had finally told each other that they loved each other. That was a story for another time, though.

John kissed my forehead. "I love you, Patricia and I mean it!"

"I love you too, Johnny," I said. I gave him passionate kiss then.

"John and Trish, sitting in a tree," Matt said. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

John and I both looked at his brother through the rearview mirror.

"Joke all you want," John said. "I _love_ this woman!"

I grinned.

"Holy crap?" Matt said.

"WTF?" Dan said.

Ally and Kourtney squealed with delight.

"What the hell, Bro?" Dan said, hitting the back of our seat.

"I'm in love with Patricia Anne Stratigias," John said. "And I don't care who knows!"

"And I'm in love with John Felix Anthony Cena Junior," I said. "And I don't care who knows!"

"You go, girl," Kourtney said. "You go too, John."

"Yes, good for you two," Ally said.

"Love is a beautiful thing," Matt said. "I love this girl sitting next me."

"And I love the girl sitting next to me," Dan said.

"All the Cena brothers are in love," Ally said. "Boog and Bri have only been together for a few months, but they're in love."

"Now if only we could find someone for my baby sister," I said. "Christie, who is just eleven months younger than me, is engaged and getting married soon."

"When is that?" John asked.

"In the spring. Invitations go out in January."

"Have Steve and Chelsea set a date yet?" Kourtney asked.

"No idea," Matt said.

"We'll ask Mom," John said. "She'll know. We all tell her and Dad certain things before we tell each other."

"I think if there was a wedding date set, Chelsea would have announced it at dinner last night," Ally said.

"Very true," Dan said.

"Let's worry about that wedding when need be," Matt said. "Right now, John Felix Anthony Cena Junior is in love and that is the first time in a very long time."

"Yeah," John said.

"To Trish for making our boy head over heels in love," Kourtney said.

"Here, here," Matt, Dan, and Ally said.

John and I just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We had made it out of the city and were on the highway on our way to West Newbury. Everyone was quiet, except for each of the couples having their own little conversations. Matt and Kourtney were in the front talking about the songs playing on the radio, the cars we passed on the road, and a bunch of other stuff.

Dan and Ally were mostly quiet. They were each listening to their own music device. Dan ended up falling asleep, which was why it was quiet. Ally was also reading.

I was listening to my i-Pod and looking out the window. That was normally what I did when I was in the car on a road trip with family or a boyfriend's family. When I took road trips with friends, we would all be listening to the radio and talking.

I was actually still sitting in the middle next to John. I was cuddled up against him. His arm was wrapped around me still and he was reading whatever book he had recently downloaded to his Kindle Fire. I ended up falling asleep myself.

"We're here," Kourtney shouted.

I opened my eyes and groaned. The car had come to a stop. I looked out the window. We were in the driveway of a house. I sat up and stretched out my arms.

"Nice nap?" John asked.

"Yes, very nice," I said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed all my stuff. I then got out of the car. I took a look at the house. It was a nice two story house with a large front yard.

"Come on, girlie," Kourtney said.

I looked at Kourtney. She grabbed my arm and then we both walked up to the front door. Ally was behind us. John and his brothers were running their mouths about something.

Kourtney reached over and rang the doorbell. There was the sound of a dog barking. John and his brothers were behind us girls as we waited for the front door to open. I heard it unlock and then the door open.

"Hello, hello," A middle age woman said.

"Hi," Kourtney said. She stepped forward and gave the woman a hug.

"Hello Kourtney, sweetheart. Come on in, everyone." Carol walked away from the door and Kourtney walked inside. I followed her with Ally and the guys behind me. We walked right into the living room of the house.

The dog I heard barking was at Kourtney's feet. The dog was a Golden Retriever.

"Hello Lady," Kourtney said, petting the dog.

"Hello Ally, sweetheart," Carol said, hugging her.

"Hi," Ally said.

"You must be Trish," Carol said to me.

"Yes, I'm Trish," I said.

"It is so nice to meet you," She said shaking my hand. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you."

Carol went behind me to greet her sons. It was Dan first and then Matt second. She saved John for last.

"Everyone, please seat," Carol said.

I turned to John. He smiled at me. "It's okay. I'm still here," He said.

Yes, I was a little overwhelmed being his mom's house and in her presents. He took my hand and then we walked over to the sofa. Kourtney and Ally were both on the floor with the dog, Lady. Dan and Matt were sitting on the love seat. Carol sat down in a lounge chair.

"I am so glad to have you all here," Carol said.

"We're happy to be here too, Mom," Matt said.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Yes, I'm sure Kourtney and Ally are both happy you two have the weekend off," Carol said.

"You've got that right," Ally said. Kourtney agreed.

"I'm glad John has the weekend off too," I said.

"Oh, yes," Carol said. "I heard Randy and Torrie went away from the weekend, so you two have his place all to yourselves."

"Yes, we do," John said. "It was very nice with just the two of us last night and not annoying roommates and friends."

"So Trish, John has told me everything about you."

"Oh, no," I said.

"Nothing bad, honey," Carol said. "He's told me where you are from, about your family and your job. I'm just happy to put a face to your name. John hasn't put any pictures of you two on Facebook yet."

"Yeah, I haven't put any pictures of us on Facebook either. We just have our relationship status as in a relationship, but we didn't select who we are in a relationship with. I think that will need to change, though."

"Yes, because John is in love!" Dan said.

"Damn right, I am," John said. "And Trish loves me back!"

"That is great!" Carol said.

"Yes, everyone made a big deal about it in the car," I said.

"Oh, just ignore them, sweetheart. Siblings nag each other all the time."

"Yes, well, my sisters don't do it like these three do."

"Be glad Steve and Boog weren't around," Ally said.

"Yeah," Kourtney said.

"Yes, very true," I said.

"Anyway," Carol said. "I was very surprised to hear that John was already in love. But I am not going to judge. If my son is in love, he's in love. All that I have heard from John about you and then what my other sons have told me about you is good. John also told me what happened to you and your sisters. I am very sorry that happened. I don't take those things lightly either."

I smiled.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Trish and her sisters?" Dan asked.

Everyone was looking at me and John. John looked at me. "Do you want to tell them?"

I nodded my head and gave a sigh. "When I was nine years old, I was molested by a co-worker of my dad's," I said.

"Oh, my God," Ally said. Kourtney was shocked.

"I'm sorry I asked," Dan said.

"Why?" I asked. "You didn't do anything to me. You were just curious."

"Did this man molest your sisters as well?" Kourtney asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said. I sighed. "My sister, Christie was raped when she was in college and then our younger sister, Melissa was raped in high school. Both of those things happened around the same time too."

"Oh, my God!" Ally said. "That is so awful! I'm so sorry, Trish!"

"Yeah," Kourtney said.

"What happened to me was one of the reasons why I moved to Atlanta with my family," I said. "My parents wanted to get me and my sisters as far away from Toronto as possible. I think moving to Florida would have gotten us farther."

"Did your parents press charges against the person that hurt you?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"What about your sisters?" Dan asked. "Did your sisters press charges against the guys that raped them?"

"No," I said.

Dan nodded his head. I'm glad he left it at that. I'm sure as a cop he did not really like women that do not press charges against their attackers. I asked myself the same question: why didn't my sisters press charges? Like so many other women that are attacked, they are too scared to press charges against their attacker or rapist. My sisters also knew their rapists, which was what things so much worse.

"Onto a better topic," Carol said.

"Yes," Kourtney said. "What will we be doing for lunch?"

"Oh, I ordered an Italian sandwich platter. It is very early for lunch still. However, would anyone like anything to drink? Trish?"

"I'll get her something, Mom," John said.

"Yeah, I'll get something for Kourtney," Matt said.

"Same for me with Ally," Dan said.

All three brothers stood up and walked out of the room. I knew Matt and Dan were going to be asking John for more details. Kourtney and Ally didn't ask me about it.

"How is work, Ally?" Carol asked.

"Fine," Ally said. She worked as a medical assistant. Kourtney was still in school. She was working on her master's in psychology.

"How is school for you, Kourt?" Carol asked.

"Just fine. I have a busy week next week," Kourtney said. "I am very glad to have the weekend to spend with Matt. I think we'll both be busy for awhile."

"That's good. How is work for you, Trish?"

"Great," I said. "I love working with my BFF. We got to go home early yesterday, because our boss had plans this weekend."

"Fantastic," Carol said. "John says your boss is the top torts attorney in Boston."

"Yes. I'm sure there will be new cases after this weekend, because of people being negligent."

"Enjoy the time with John."

"I think that is the plan for us all this weekend," I said. Ally and Kourtney agreed.

John, Dan, and Matt came back into the room carrying drinks. They resumed their seats.

"Thank you," I said as John gave me a glass.

"It's Diet Coke," John said.

"Thank you." I took a sip of it.

The rest of the time at Carol's was lots of fun. She showed me some pictures of John and his brothers as babies and kids. She had lots of pictures of John from when he played football as a kid, in high school, and in college. She had a picture of him in his police uniform too. I still had yet to see him in it.

"I still have yet to see him in his uniform in person," I said.

"Are you serious?" Kourtney asked.

"Yes. We have not had any lunch dates, just dates in the evening. I can get more work done if I have my lunch break at the office. I have even told John that I love a man in uniform!"

"I know, right?"

Dan and John both blushed. Matt laughed at his older brothers' embarrassment.

At three o'clock, we all decided it was time to leave.

"I am so glad I finally got to meet you, Trish," Carol said.

"Me too," I said.

"I think I might have to make my way to the city next time so it is more convenient for you and John."

"You do that you can see all your sons and their ladies," John said.

"Very true. Enjoy the rest of your weekend," Carol said. She gave John a hug and kiss. She gave me a hug too.

John and I then walked outside to the car. We were followed by his brothers and their girlfriends. Dan and Ally got into the back first. They had to climb over John's and my seat to get to theirs. John and I then climbed in after them. Kourtney and Matt took their time getting comfortable in the front.

Matt started up the car. "Safety belts," He said as he put his on.

"We're good all the way in the back," Ally said.

I looked over at John. He has his seat belt on. I had mine as well. "Good in the middle," I said.

"All right," Matt said. He put the car into reverse and then backed out of the driveway. He then put it into drive and we were off.

"So did you like Carol, Trish?" Kourtney asked.

"Yes, I loved her," I said. "I'm glad she liked me."

"Yeah, you passed the mother test," Matt said.

"She passed that before Mom even met her," John said.

"That's always good," I said.

"Yeah, considering you were nervous," Kourtney said.

"Very. It went very well in fact."

"We told you it would!" Ally said. "So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Her attention had turned to Dan.

"I don't know," Dan said.

Kourtney messed with the radio. I was sitting in the middle next to John again. I was cuddled up with him again as well.

"So what do you want to do when we get back?" John asked.

"How about the gym?" I suggested.

"Sounds good. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I'll make us something," I said.

"That sounds good too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt dropped John and me off outside the apartment building at 4:15. He and I went up to his apartment to change clothes. As soon as we were in his apartment, I grabbed hold of John.

"I have a much better idea for a workout instead of going to the gym," I said.

"And what idea is that?" John asked with a smirk.

I smirked myself. "I think it is time you see my nasty, naughty side."

"Yeah, buddy!"

I giggled. "Are you quoting Jersey Shore again?"

"Yes! Where's our smush room?"

"Your bedroom."

"Well, let's high tail it there then!"

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because as of right now we're going to play a little game."

"A game, huh?"

"Yes, a game and it is going to be a _very dirty/nasty/naughty_ game."

John's smirk got bigger. "How do you play?"

"Well, first, we are going to need a few things."

"Oh, what are those things?"

I smirked. "Well, _I _am going to need your handcuffs!"

"Okay, now I _do not_ like where this going."

"Oh, don't worry, baby," I said. "I'm not going to handcuff you to the bed naked and leave you like that! No, I am going to have my way with you handcuffed to the bed and naked!"

"Yes, that sounds awesome!" John said. "What else do we need?"

"Condoms and lots of condoms!"

"I have a box full of them."

"Good," I said. "Because I am going to rock your world!"

"Now what?"

"Our game is going to be called "The Legal Assistant Has Her Way with the Very Hot and Sexy Copper.""

"Are there any rules?"

"I want you to call me Patricia!"

"Not a problem," John said.

"I am going to need your handcuffs and for you to get naked."

"Yes, Patricia, whatever you want!"

"Go get them, Officer Cena!"

John ran to his room and I mean seriously, he ran. I followed him. When I got into the room, he was in his duffle bag and grabbing his handcuffs. And it was possible to handcuff John to his bed. His headboard was wooden bars, which made it possible.

"Here you go," John said, giving them to me.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, Officer Cena, I want you to strip for me!" I sat down on the bed and crossed my legs.

John smirked. He took his T-shirt off to reveal his muscular upper body.

"Mmm, yummy," I said.

John continued to smirk. He undid his belt buckle. Then he undid the button of his jeans and the zipper. Then the jeans came off. I couldn't help but smile. John was free balling it.

"Naughty boy, Officer Cena," I said.

John kept on smirking.

"Now, it's time you get a dose of your own medicine. Time to get handcuffed."

"God, I'm turned on right now!" John said.

"Oh, I will make you get turned on even more;" I said "Lay on the bed!"

John got on the bed.

"Actually, I don't want to use these," I said, referring to the handcuffs. I went over to his duffle put them on top. "I however will strip for you!"

"Can I help?" John asked.

"No," I said. "I don't have as much to take off as you did."

I took the hair tie out of my hair and threw it. I then ran my hands through my hair, trying to comb the knots out from it being up in the ponytail. I then pulled my dressed up and over my head. I threw my dress at John. He was still smirking. I unclasped my bra and threw that at him as well. Then my panties came off. I then stood before my boyfriend completely naked.

"Yeah, buddy!" John said.

I giggled. I walked over to him and climbed on top of him, kissing him.

John's tongue shot into my mouth, making me moan. John moved me onto my back. He grabbed hold of my hands, holding them down as his body pinned mine down to the bed. He held my hands together above my head with one of his. I felt his other hand between my legs.

"John," I moaned.

"Tell me you want me," John said against my ear and as he slipped two fingers inside of me.

"I want you! _I want you now_!"

John let go of me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw him moving toward his nightstand. He reached for the box of condoms. He grabbed one and unwrapped it. He then put it on. He then turned his attention back to me.

His kissed me hard on the lips, his tongue shooting into my mouth. I felt him position himself between my open legs. I then felt him slip inside of me. I moaned. He pulled out slightly and then pushed back into me. I moaned with every thrust he made.

"Harder!" I begged.

John grabbed onto my hands and pinned them down with his. He began moving harder, faster, and deeper inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him.

An hour and a half later, John and I lay in each other's arms both spent and exhausted from our activities.

"I'm hungry," John said.

"Me too," I replied.

John looked at the clock. It was almost six o'clock.

"How about some dinner?" He asked.

"I don't think I have the strength dinner," I said.

John smiled. "I was thinking pizza or Chinese."

"I want pizza. I just love Italian!"

John smirked. "Yeah, you got some action from an Italian boy."

"Oh, you're not a boy; you're a man! You're a stallion!"

John chuckled. "Okay, so what do you want on your pizza?"

"Make it a large pepperoni."

"You got it."

John got out of bed. "God, you're hot!" I said. He laughed as he went over to his jeans and pulled out his cell phone.

There was a pizza place that was not too far from the apartment and they delivered. It was the same with a Chinese restaurant. He had both numbers programmed into his phone.

John got back into bed with me and ordered our pizza.

"Delivery," John said. "…Large pepperoni…" He gave the address and phone number. "Cash…Thank you…Should be here in thirty minutes."

"Good. I'm going to go take a shower," I said.

"I think you should wait until after we eat," John said.

"Really and why's that?"

"Because I need to take a shower too and it can be more fun showering with someone else."

I smiled. "Very good point, but I do need to wash my hair."

"Hey, I'll shampoo, rinse, condition, and rinse again."

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am! Call me shampoo man."

I laughed again. "You are so hilarious!"

"Just one of many factors of John Felix Anthony Cena Junior."

"Yes, tell me which of my factors you like about me."

"Well, you have a beautiful smile and eyes. You're funny. You're easy going. You are very family oriented. You are a lot of fun to be around. You're great in bed. You're also hot and sexy as hell!"

I smiled. "You're hot and sexy as well! The first time I saw you, I wanted to mount you then and there."

"Mount me, huh?" John laughed.

"Yes, I told you, you're a stallion!"

"Yeah, well, the first time I saw you, I wanted to drop you down to floor and have my way with you."

"I wouldn't have minded that!"

John laughed. "You know there have been some girls that I went out with that I could not be this honest with. I could not use the crude humor."

"Yes, well, I have a very dirty mind, so the crude humor doesn't bother me. People joking about rape and that kind of thing bugs the hell out of me."

"I can understand that. That bugs me too. There are some things that just do not need to be joked about."

"When we were at your mom's and you and your brothers were getting drinks, did they ask more about what happened to me and my sisters?"

John nodded. "They wanted to know why your sisters didn't press charges."

I sighed. I had not told John the full story about what happened to my sisters. "Christie was at a party and drunk. She was wearing a skirt and like I said, she knew her attacker. He was drunk too, but he took advantage and he wouldn't take no for an answer, which is the case with most rapists.

"Melissa was at a friend's house. We'll call this person A. She had been drinking too. But she found out someone was coming over to A's and she stopped drinking, because she did not like this particular person anymore. However, person B, who was a so called friend of Melissa's set it up for Melissa to get raped. Melissa was drinking soda, but person B was slipping alcohol into her drink. Melissa actually ended up going into another room, but she was fuzzy and the person she didn't like followed her. That was when he raped her."

"My God, people are horrible!" John said.

"When I heard what happened to both of them I cried. My dad cried too. My sisters were both so scared and ashamed of what happened to them. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I was in tears.

"Shh, it's all right, Trish," John said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me. "There are good men out in the world."

"Yeah, I know eight of them," I said.

"And who are they?" John asked with a smile.

"You, your dad, brothers, Randy, and Phil."

"That's right. Christie found one too. Melissa will as well."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Jake is a great guy." Jake was Christie's fiancée. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time. They had been broken up when Christie was attacked. He had known her attacker too.

"Okay, how about we put some clothes on and go out into the living room and watch TV? The pizza should be here in another fifteen minutes," John said.

"Yes, that sounds good," I replied.

"Good." John gave me a quick kiss.

We both got out of bed and put some clothes on. I went into my bag grabbed a sports bra and a comfy pair of shorts. John put on some mesh shorts and T-shirt.

We both then went into the living room. We turned on A Nightmare on Elm Street. It was the original Nightmare on Elm Street with Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. It also had Johnny Depp in it, which was Depp's first movie. I loved Johnny Depp.

The pizza came as we were ten minutes into the movie. John got the door and paid for the pizza. Then he brought the pizza box into the living room and placed it on the coffee table for us to eat from. John and I were able to finish the whole pizza ourselves.

"Okay, now I'm going to go take a shower," I said.

"Can I still join you?" John asked.

"Yes, you can. It is more fun to shower with someone, remember?"

"Why yes it is!"

I laughed. John and I both then got up and headed into the bathroom.

We were both a good little boy and girl. There was no action in the shower. John did wash my hair and it was really cute. That was what I loved about him. He could be funny and inappropriate, but then be a gentleman.

After we were done showering and dressed, we spent the rest of the evening watching movies. We watched the whole A Nightmare on Elm Street series—A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Nightmare on Elm Street 6: Freddy's Dead – The Final Nightmare, and Wes Craven's New Nightmare—minus the remake. John and I only made it to through the second, third, fourth, and fifth. We watched until about two o'clock in the morning. Then we went to bed.

Sleep came to me fast. I still had two whole days with John until the weekend was over. I looked forward to more time with my boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up at eleven and I woke up to the smell of something cooking. John was not in bed with me. I climbed out of bed and then went to investigate. I walked into the kitchen and was I surprised. I saw John cooking.

"Have you been holding out on me?" I asked.

John laughed. He turned to face me. "Breakfast food is the one thing I can cook. My brothers and I learned how when we were younger, because we would make breakfast for our dad or mom for Father's Day or Mother's Day."

"Oh, that is so sweet," I said.

I walked over and looked to see what he had made. He had made bacon, eggs, and pancakes. They were sitting on a tray.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," John said.

"You are definitely a keeper," I said.

John laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Since you're here now." He took the plate of food and coffee cup—John knew how I took my coffee—from the tray and walked over to the table. I followed. He told me to sit and I did. He grabbed the butter and syrup. He then grabbed his own plate and cup of coffee and joined me at the table.

I had butter spread out on my pancakes and then I dumped the syrup on them. I cut up the pancakes and then I ate a piece. It was very good.

"Not bad," I said. John smiled. I tried the eggs and the bacon. They were both good too. "Very good."

"Thank you," John said.

"What else can you cook?"

"I mostly grill."

"Oh, okay."

Whenever John and I had dinner at his place or mine, I would cook. I didn't mind it. He loved my cooking. He loved everything about me, mostly. I did have a few flaws like many others.

"What do you want to do today?" John asked.

"I want to go shopping!" I said. "I haven't really been shopping since I moved here, except to get groceries and all that."

"Sounds good as long as you are not trying on everything for hours!"

"Oh, God, no! I always wait to try stuff on when I get home. I hate trying on clothes and waiting for others to do the same. I like doing it when I am in the comfort of my own home or a friend's place. However, I will try on shoes."

"That's fine. I just hate waiting on a girl when she is the dressing room trying on clothes."

"No worries there, baby," I said.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be!"

I shook my head.

After we were done eating, John and I both got ready to go out. I wore sneakers since we would be walking.

"I am serious about buying a car," I told John as I put on a little bit of make up.

"Why did you sell yours?" John asked. He sat on the bed. I was using his dresser mirror to put make up on.

"I didn't want to have to deal with it. It was pretty dumb of me actually."

"No, you were trying not to inconvenient yourself."

"Very true, but I'd rather have the car. Then we could go see your mom the next time. How the hell do you go see your mom without a car?"

"Boog and I are the only ones that do not have a car. We usually go with one of our other brothers or borrow the car of one of our brothers. We took Matt's car yesterday, because it could hold six people and everyone could be comfortable."

"Gotcha," I said. "Looking into taking ballroom dancing and looking to buy a car will be on my agenda this week."

"That'll be fun. We should see if the gym recommends a place to learn ballroom dancing."

"You know I was actually thinking the same thing."

John smiled. "We have an awesome connection here," He said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yes, we do," I said. I gave him a kiss. I was done putting make up on. "Well, I'm ready now."

"All right, let's go then. I think you should buy me a present while we're out."

I laughed. "I think it is only fair since you got me this necklace."

"Awesome."

I chuckled. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse. John and I then headed out the door.

We walked in one direction and stopped at any store that sparked an interest. We walked into a few clothing stores where I found some cute outfits for work. We went into a lingerie store and John was slightly embarrassed. I saw a few women make eyes at him and I made sure to show them that he was taken. John didn't mind.

We ended up going into a sporting goods store. John loved his Massachusetts teams, so he made me buy some form of merchandise of the New England Patriots, the Red Sox, and Celtics. I didn't mind actually.

"You know my boss can get tickets to the Red Sox or Celtics very easily?" I said to John.

"Really?!" John asked with a grin.

"Yep, he said this to me and Amy. When he has to work late and gives the tickets away, he likes to give them away to employees. He says he can also get them very easily if we want to give a present to our boyfriends, male friends, or family members. Maybe we can go see a Red Sox or Celtics game."

"When the new seasons start!"

I smiled. "Maybe I could even try and get tickets for you, your brothers, and dad."

"That would be cool."

I grinned.

We got back to John's around five o'clock. I had spent more than enough money for one day. You'd think I went shopping with Amy and Torrie, or my sisters. I had never had so much fun shopping with a boyfriend before. John had made it enjoyable.

John and I both changed clothes as soon as we got back to his apartment. Then we went to the gym. Amy and Phil were both there. We actually came across them in the lobby.

"Well, if isn't the happy couple?" Phil said.

"The happy couple that is in love," I said.

"All ready?"

"Yep," John said.

"I told you," Amy said.

"Right," Phil said.

"Okay, I need a workout," I said. "Its best friend time," I said to John.

"Got it," John replied.

I linked arms with Amy and the two of us, followed by our boyfriends headed to work out. Amy and I both got on a treadmill and started walking and talking. John and Phil did their own thing.

Amy and I were on the treadmills for thirty minutes. This whole time took up with me talking about my weekend with John. I told her about dinner on Friday night with his brothers, dad, and their girlfriends. Then I told her about the fun I had at his mom's with him, Matt, Dan, and their girlfriends. Then I told her about the evening before with John. She liked how I wanted to use his handcuffs on him. (I actually had my own pair of fuzzy handcuffs. It had been a gag gift from Amy so long ago.) I then concluded with John making me breakfast and then going shopping.

"Wow, that sounds like a great weekend," Amy said.

"It was. I'll have to get him Celtics and Red Sox tickets," I said.

"Yeah, you will. That will be a fun thing for you two to do together. Hell, we can even make it a group thing."

"Yeah, that'll be fun. Oh, my God, I need to call Stephanie and set up a double date with her and Paul."

"Yeah, Torrie has been meaning to do that too," Amy said.

"I'll shoot her text later," I said.

"Good idea."

I was done walking. I had walked a lot today with John anyway while shopping. I had had lots of exercise already that day. I was actually ready to get my boyfriend alone again.

John was bench pressing weights. Phil was spotting him. He was counting the reps for him.

"Come on, John, one more," Phil said. "One more." John pushed up with all his might.

"There you go," Phil said, helping John put the bar on the wrack.

John sat up. Amy and I both stood by. "Well, hello sexy ladies," John said.

"Hello sexy man," I said.

"Hello," Amy said.

I walked over to John. He stood up. Phil was taking the weights off the bar and putting them back.

"I don't know about you, but I'm done for the day," I said.

"Yeah, I am too," John said.

"Well, we'll let you guys go and we'll see you tomorrow or Tuesday," Phil said.

"I'll see Trish tomorrow, because she is going to come home and sleep," Amy said.

"Yes, mother," I said.

"You've had the whole weekend with the boyfriend."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," John said. "So the separation will do us some good tomorrow night when we sleep separate and then when we work on Tuesday."

"Very true," I said. "I want to go, though."

"Then be gone," Amy said. She gave me a quick hug.

"Bye, Phil," I said.

"Bye, enjoy tonight," Phil said.

John and Phil slapped hands. Then John and I left the gym and headed out. John and I stopped at Subway and got some subs for our dinner. We then went back to his place to eat. Then to save time we took a shower together _again_ and then we enjoyed some more movies. We watched Harry Potter.

"I was very sad when the last movie hit theaters last July," I said. "I was also sad that Voldemort died. I had gotten a sudden liking for him when the fourth movie came out."

"Yeah, it was kind of sad to see it all come to end," John said.

"I'm sad that weekend is over tomorrow."

"Me too. We'll have to do it again, but I think we should go away."

"Oh, that sounds fun. You know we've gone very fast here."

"What does it matter?" John asked.

"I don't want to crash and burn!" I said.

John nodded his head. "Well, we'll go with whatever pace you want to go with from now on. _I really do love you, Trish_! I want a relationship with you either which way."

"Where have you been all my life?!"

"In Boston, Massachusetts waiting for someone like you," John replied.

"Please don't do that!"

"I'm being honest, Trish! When it comes to the girl I'm dating, I'll treat her like a queen. You can even ask my mom, dad, and brothers. I was single for a long time. I had had my fun. I'm ready to get serious, but not too serious. We have only been together three weeks."

"Well, there are people that only date a few months, get engaged and get married sometime later," I said. "Sometimes when something is too good to be true for me, it comes back to blow up in my face."

"You're thinking negatively, Trish," John said. "_I love you_! Isn't that enough?!"

I nodded my head. "It's plenty. I have a loving family, good friends, a good job, and a loving boyfriend. That is all I have ever wanted."

"You're all I've ever wanted and that isn't going to change anytime soon. I promise you! I'm committed to being _your _loving boyfriend as long as you'll have me."

I smiled. "Yes, I'll have you as long as you'll have me."

"This is all corny and cheesy as hell, but I love it!"

I laughed. I kissed him passionately. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," John said, kissing me.

What I felt for John was so real! And what he felt for me was so real too!

* * *

To my readers and reviewers: I am a hopeless romantic. I believe true love exists for people. Sometimes people are lucky when they find it the first time. Some people have to try a couple times to find it. But I believe it exists. I like there to be true love between my main couples in my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two and half months later, it was mid-November and close to Thanksgiving.

Work was great, but busy. Right after Labor Day weekend, Amy and I got busy, busy. Our boss acquired new clients and we had do paperwork and research for other clients as well. We loved it.

My friendships were great. I had three BFFs now: Amy, Torrie, and Stephanie McMahon. The four of us all got together as much as we could. Our boyfriends also got together as much as they could too. Stephanie's boyfriend, Paul Levesque was super nice and he treated her like a princess. All my girls were treated like princesses from their boyfriends. Phil and Randy were both hard asses at times, but they loved Amy and Torrie so much.

My parents and sisters were all doing great. Christie's wedding plans were coming along great. She already had her dress. She had picked one out shortly before I moved to Boston. Melissa and I were bride maids, of course. We both had our dresses as well. Her wedding was in April and it would be coming very quickly.

My parents were both very healthy. That was always good to hear. Melissa was single still and looking very hard for a boyfriend. My dad preferred his baby girl be single.

My relationship with John was excellent! He ended up having to work a lot of night shifts right after Labor Day weekend for a few weeks. That had been annoying. I had gotten to see him on his days off and we would have lunch dates for the times he worked night shifts.

But Thanksgiving was just a few days away and it was the first major holiday for our relationship that really involved family. Since I was originally from Canada, I had family back there. I had aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. When my parents had time off for Thanksgiving and me and my sisters can time off from school, we would go back to Canada and spend the time with our family. Then we would see them again at Christmas.

This year was different, however. I was living in a whole other city and state compared to previous years. I also had a very serious boyfriend. We had only been together for three months, but we were serious.

Anyway, my parents, sisters, and I all made plans. My parents and Melissa would be coming out to Boston to see me and meet John. Christie and her fiancée, Jake would be spending Thanksgiving with his family in Georgia. Then my parents, sisters, Jake, and I would spend Christmas in Boston. We decided not to go to Canada, because that family would be coming for Christie's wedding in a few months away.

But I was very excited everyone was coming out to Boston for Christmas, because of me. It was going to be lots of fun with my immediate family and John's.

Yes, my parents and Melissa were finally going to meet John. I was very scared and excited all at the same time. I didn't need to worry about Melissa. I only had my parents to worry about. I wanted them to really like John. They were very happy that I was so head over heels in love. I had had a real serious boyfriend all through high school, but we ended up breaking up because he went to college in another state. John was the third guy I was ever in love with.

Amy and I not only had Thursday off for Thanksgiving, but also the Friday after Thanksgiving. We had a four day weekend. I got to have my parents and baby sister for four days too.

"I can not wait to see my parents and Melissa," I said to Amy on Wednesday morning.

"Yes, that will loads of fun," Amy said. "When does their flight get in?"

"At one," I said. My boss had given me Wednesday off work too, because of my family coming in. Whenever it came to a family situation or something, my boss was always quick to help me or Amy. He was a devoted family man himself.

"Well, you go and get them today," Amy said. "I'll get lots of work done today. Then I'll see you in the evening. Then tomorrow will have a nice family get together with John's family."

John's dad was having the restaurant closed on Thanksgiving. That was where the Cena clan was getting together for the holiday. John said that was what they did every year and they did the same on Christmas day.

"Yes," I said.

Amy headed off to work shortly after this. I made sure the apartment was cleaned up for the visit for my parents and baby sister. They would be staying in a hotel for their visit, but still, I didn't want the place to be a mess. Amy and I cleaned up after ourselves, though.

At 11:30 am, I left the apartment and headed to the airport to pick up my parents and sister. I had gotten a new car. I had gotten a used Honda Accord. It was an older model and it ran good. It had A/C and heat (I was using the heat more right now). The CD player worked well too, along with the radio.

I had been able to talk to my mom. She said the flight was on time, which was awesome. Traffic was bad heading into the airport. Traffic leaving the airport looked fine, though.

It had taken me thirty minutes to get to the airport and it was noon when I arrived. I decided to grab something to eat while I waited for my parents' and sister's flight to get in. Once I had my food, I went to where I was supposed to pick up my family.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, I was in the driver's seat of my car. My mom was in the front seat while my dad and sister were in the back. There had been big hugs and kisses the moment I saw all of them. Now after claiming baggage and getting back to my car, we were off and ready.

"How is school Melissa?" I asked as I drove slowly moving through traffic trying to leave the airport.

"Great," Melissa said. "I'm looking at A's and B's."

"That's my girl."

Melissa chuckled.

"Now this Best Western that you are staying at is just a few blocks from my apartment building," I said.

"That was the same place we stayed at when we came to help you move in," My mom, Alice said.

"Yes, that's right. I forgot."

"So when do we get to meet John?" My dad asked.

"This evening," I replied. "He's working right now, Dad."

"I know that. I was just hoping I didn't have to wait until tomorrow."

"No, we're going to meet him at his dad's restaurant for dinner."

"Aren't we having Thanksgiving there tomorrow as well?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I said. "I've been told that it won't be their normal restaurant food, but actual Thanksgiving dinner food."

"Oh, okay, that had me wondering."

I nodded my head.

We got out of the airport and onto the main road. I then drove off to the hotel. My parents caught me up on the latest with their jobs, family in Canada, Christie and Jake, and then Christie and Jake's wedding.

"My boss and I have already talked," I said. "I have taken the necessary days off work for the wedding, so you have no problems there with me. John is coming with me too."

"Can Amy take time off work too?" Mom asked.

Since Amy and I had been friends for so long, we were like sisters. Christie and Melissa called Amy their adopted older sister. Amy claimed them as her adopted little sisters.

"No, because both of us work for the same attorney, so he doesn't want to be without both his legal assistants," I said. "However, Amy is going home for Christmas, so she'll see her mom."

"Good," Mom said. "Her mother keeps wondering when she'll be home. Of course, her mother could come visit her daughter too."

"Very true. Thank you for coming to visit me."

"We'd much rather be with you than Jake's entire family," Dad said.

I smiled. My parents liked Jake's parents, but the rest of his family was annoying. Jake was also an only child, so they would have had to deal with Jake's aunts, uncles, and cousins. They liked his grandparents too.

Once my parents and Melissa were settled into their hotel room, we headed over to my apartment. We sat at my apartment and caught up more on the latest. I showed my parents and Melissa countless pictures of me with John, his family and our friends. Most of them had made it onto Facebook.

"He has a nice looking family," Mom said.

"Yes, he does," I said.

"Are any of them single?" Melissa asked.

I chuckled. "Only his youngest brother. Sean and his girlfriend broke up about a month ago."

"How old is he?"

"He's your age, actually."

"Hmm," Melissa said.

I chuckled. My baby sister was boy/man crazy.

Amy was home at 5 o'clock. Our boss left the office at 4:30 like he had for Labor Day weekend. There was big hugs and kisses for her from both my parents and Melissa when she arrived. The four of them all caught up. Amy talked about work and Phil. Melissa loved hearing all about him.

At 6:45, my parents, Melissa, Amy, and I all headed out to meet John at Cenas' for dinner. Phil had gone home for Thanksgiving. Randy and Torrie would be joining us.

I was very nervous now. My parents were about to meet my boyfriend. Not to mention, they would be meeting his dad and some of his brothers. They would also be meeting Torrie and Randy. I really hoped Randy did not say anything stupid.

"Here we are," I said, parking in the parking lot next to the restaurant.

We all got out of the car. I locked the doors and then everyone headed to the entrance. It was a few minutes until seven o'clock. My dad got to the door first. He held the door open for us all. Amy and Melissa were the first inside. My mom followed and then me. My dad was then behind us.

Amy had linked arms with Melissa. She dragged Melissa to where John and everyone else were seated. My parents were behind me. My dad had his arm around my mom.

"Hello everyone," Amy said.

"Hi," Torrie said.

"Hey," John said, getting to his feet.

I smiled. I saw Torrie and Randy sitting. It was just the three of them at the table.

"Where's your dad?" I asked John.

"He'll be out in a minute," John said. "Hello to you by the way.

"Sorry," I said. I gave him a kiss. I looked at my parents. "Mom and Dad, this is my boyfriend, John Cena. John, these are my parents, John and Alice Stratigias."

"It is so nice to finally meet you," John said. He shook both my parents' hands.

"Same here," Mom said.

"Yes, it is," Dad said. "We have a problem, though. There are two Johns."

"Three actually," John said. "My dad's name is John as well."

"You can just call him Jay," Mom said.

"That will make things much easier."

"Mom, Dad, this is Torrie Wilson and Randy Orton," I said.

"Hi," Torrie said.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Randy said, standing up. He shook hands with them.

"The pleasure is all ours," Dad said. "Patricia talks a lot about the both of you when she calls."

"Well, Randy and John are BFFs and roommates," Torrie said. "The four of us double date as much as Amy and Phil."

"Too bad Phil isn't here," Randy said.

"Yes, it is," Mom said. "We refer to Amy as our adopted daughter, because she and Trish have been friends for so long."

"Well, where should we sit?" Melissa asked.

"And you must be the baby sister," John said.

"Oh, yes," I said. "John, this is Melissa. Melissa, this is John."

"Hi," Melissa said.

"Hello to you," John said. "You two are definitely sisters."

I smiled. Yes, my sisters and I all looked a lot alike.

"But yes, where should we sit?" Mom asked.

I directed everyone where to sit. I told John to sit back down next to Randy. I had my parents sit directly across from me and John. Then Amy and Melissa sat down across from Torrie and Randy. John's dad could sit at one of the ends.

"Good, everyone's here," John Sr. said coming over to the table.

"Hi," I said. I got up and gave him a hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Great. These are my parents, John and Alice Stratigias, and my baby sister, Melissa."

"Good to meet you," John Sr. said shaking hands with my dad and mom. "It's nice to meet you, Melissa."

"You too," Melissa said.

John Sr. sat down.

"So there is no confusion, call me Jay," Dad said.

"You got it," John Sr. said.

"You have a nice restaurant here," Mom said.

"Thank you. It has been open for twenty years. My boys worked with me when they were old enough to. My oldest and youngest still work with me. My oldest is working on his master's and my youngest is in college. John and his brother Dan are both cops. Then my fourth son, Matt is a fireman."

"Glad your oldest and youngest are working on their education," Dad said.

"Both want to be teachers."

Boog came over then. He was waiting on us tonight. "Good evening, everyone," He said.

"This is my youngest right here," John Sr. said.

"Yes, I'm Sean, John's baby brother," Boog said.

"Yeah, we actually call him Boog," John said. "These are Trish's parents, Alice and Jay, and then her baby sister, Melissa."

"Nice to meet you," Boog said to my parents. He then looked over at Melissa. Melissa smiled. "I see good looks run in the family." Melissa blushed. "What would everyone like to drink?"

My dad, John's dad, John, and Randy all got beers. My mom, Melissa, Amy, Torrie, and I all got Diet Pepsi, Diet Mountain Dew, or Wild Cherry Pepsi. Boog then walked away to get the drinks.

"Dad, you have to try their signature burger, The Cena Burger," I said.

"Yes, you must!" John said.

"Okay," Dad said. He turned the pages of his menu and found the burgers. He then read the description of the burger.

"That is just a clotted artery waiting to happen," Mom said.

"It is, but it is good," John said.

"Trying it this one time isn't going to kill me, honey," Dad said.

Mom shrugged and went back to looking at the menu. Amy was recommending things to Melissa. John leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Do I get to stay over tonight?" He asked. He then pulled back and looked at me.

I smiled. I leaned forward and whispered to him, "I'm an adult! My parents don't care. Correction: they just don't want me getting pregnant right now."

"I think all of us want that," John whispered back.

"Yeah," I said.

Boog came back with the drinks. He then took our order. Everyone, except my mom and Melissa knew what they wanted.

"All right, and what will it be for the lovely mother and baby sister of Trish?" Boog asked.

"I'll have the club sandwich," Mom said.

"I'll have the Cena Burger," Melissa said.

"Excellent choice, Melissa" Boog said. "You'll take extra special care of it for you." He winked at her. He then walked away.

"He is definitely taking after his older brother," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Dad asked.

"The evening before my first date with John, Amy and I went out with him, Phil, Randy and Torrie. We came here. But John was flirting with me nonstop."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep," John said. "I was very taken by your daughter the first time I saw her."

"Was it love at first sight?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

Amy and Melissa giggled. I smiled. I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking of how I had said how I wanted to mount John the first time I saw him and him vice-a-versa with me.

The conversation was taken over by my dad and John's. My parents mainly talked with John and his dad. Torrie and Randy were talking with Amy and Melissa. Melissa was having a great time.

"So your second oldest is getting married in April, huh?" John Sr. asked.

"Yes," Mom said.

"Yep, and Christie is getting excited, because she likes to be the center of attention whenever she gets the chance," Dad said. "She is the middle child after all."

"Yes, you have to give all your children as much attention as possible," John Sr. said. "Some even think you have favorites at times."

"Yes, they do," Mom said looking at me.

"What?!" I said. "You always took Christie's side whenever she and I were fighting!"

Despite loving both my sisters, there were times Christie and I fought like cats and dogs. I never really did it with Melissa. I think it was because there was an eleven month age difference between the two of us and we were together a lot. Plus we were also a lot alike. Sometimes you butted heads with the person who was most like you.

"Oh, no," Melissa said. "Please do not start about you and Chris, Trish. I had enough of it growing up."

"Well, my oldest is engaged," John Sr. said trying to get control of the conversation again.

"When are he and his fiancée tying the knot?" Dad asked.

"This summer. It is going to be a small wedding. Steve graduates with his Master's in English education in May. He'll look to get a job at the high school level when the high schools will start back up next fall."

"What does your future daughter-in-law do?" Mom asked.

"She's a nurse."

"Wow, your sons have good careers or working toward good careers and then have girlfriends that have good careers or working toward good careers," Dad said.

My parents had been told all about John's brothers and then their girlfriends.

"Thank you," John Sr. said. "John, Dan, and Matt are all very happy with their career choices. John wants to be a detective and then a captain of a department. Dan has a dream of becoming a police commissioner. Matt is good at just being a fire man/EMT/first responder."

"How long have you been working as a cop, John?" Dad asked.

"A couple of years, sir," John said. "I went college for all four years on a football scholarship and got a Bachelor's degree in Criminology. Then I looked into getting into the police academy."

"Yes, Trish said you played football."

"Yeah, he sure did," John Sr. said. "He played pee wee football and then he played ball in high school. He got a scholarship to Springfield College, which is in Massachusetts. He worked hard on the field and in the classroom. Then he excelled in police training and now he's a police office with the Boston PD."

"Working hard for what you want," Dad said. "I admire that in people. It is a trait I want my girls to look for in their boyfriends. Jake has it and John has it. Two down and one to go."

"Yeah, me and my ex-wife pushed our boys to finish high school and then look into some college or into a tech school. I'm proud of all my boys. Sean is working hard."

"That is all you can ask for of your children," Mom said. "You push your children to make the right choices and all of your boys have so far. All our girls have made the right choices so far as well. Our girls have seen some very dark days too."

"We all see dark days, Alice," John Sr. said. "It sometimes very hard for some people to get through those days, but I think as long as people have someone there who will help them through those dark days, everything will be all right in the end. I also know all about your girls and I am very sorry."

"Let's make a toast to good family and friends," I said.

That got Amy, Melissa, Torrie and Randy's attention.

"We're toasting?" Randy asked.

"Yes, we are," I said.

"All right, to good friends and family," Randy said. "Even if they are all the way back in Missouri, Idaho, Illinois, Georgia, and Canada."

"Here, here," John said.

We all raised our drinks and took a sip. Boog came over with our food then.

My dad and Melissa loved the Cena Burger. My mom enjoyed her club sandwich. I was very glad for that. John and his dad were very glad for that as well. At eight o'clock, everyone was ready to leave. We all said good-bye to John's dad and then headed outside. My parents said good-bye to John and then let him and I slowly make our way to my car.

"I'll be over by nine," John said.

"Sounds good," I said. "Melissa has decided to stay at the apartment with me and Amy. But she is going to stay in Amy's room."

"That's really sweet how close they are."

"Yes, Amy only has a brother, so my sisters are sisters. I'm her sister too."

"That's real nice. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." I gave John a kiss. He opened my car door for me and I got inside.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow and later," John said.

"Have a good night, John," Mom said.

"You too. Night, Jay."

"Good night," Dad said.

John closed my door. I started the car and turned the heat on. It was very cold out. I buckled my seat belt. "Bye, baby," I said.

"Bye, sweetie," John said. He gave me one last kiss and then closed the door.

I then drove to my parents' hotel. Amy and I went to their room with them. Melissa needed to grab her bag. Once Melissa had her bag, the three of us let. My parents were actually happy to be alone for the night.

"So Melissa do you have a new crush?" I asked when we walked to my car.

Melissa chuckled. "A little bit, yes."

I laughed. "Thinking of transferring out here?"

"I don't think so. But tomorrow will be lots of fun."

"Yes, it will," Amy said. "But tonight your sister is going to have a little fun."

"Good for her," Melissa said. "John is hot!"

"Yeah, he is," I said. "And he's all mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as I got home with Amy and Melissa, they both went and did their own thing.

"I'm so glad my baby sister is here to see me, but is going to be spending time with my best friend," I said.

"You're boyfriend is coming over," Melissa said. "Either you are going to hang out with me or your boyfriend, not both. And I think you would prefer to be having your way with your boyfriend."

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Mel. You and Amy have fun and I'll have fun."

"Okay, good."

Amy and Melissa then went into Amy's room. I changed out of my regular clothes and into pajamas. I then went and sat in the living room and watched TV. I heard a key in the door and turned to look. The door opened and in walked John. He had his own key.

"John has arrived!" He shouted.

"Yay," I said, getting up from the sofa. John smiled. He closed the door and locked it. He threw a small bag on the floor. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a nice, hot passionate kiss.

"I'm very glad I came over," John said.

"Me too." I picked up John's bag and handed it to him. "Go on into my room. I'm right behind you."

"Yes, ma'am."

John headed to my room while I turned off the TV and lights. I then headed into my room. I heard Amy and Melissa giggling as I walked past. I wondered what they were talking about.

Once I was in my room, I closed the door. John had already stripped down to his boxers.

"Yeah, baby, that's what I like," I said.

John laughed. "I can get completely naked if you like."

"I don't think so. I'm not so sure if I want to with my baby sister in the next room. All though, she and I are both adults and she probably figures we'll be getting busy."

"Speaking of your baby sister, Boog is going to have a lot of fun tomorrow."

I laughed. "Yes, Melissa said the same thing. I asked her if she was going to transfer out here. She said no."

"Let's forget about our siblings and just focus on you and me."

"Whatever did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I can think of one or two things," John said. He grabbed hold of me and threw me down on the bed. He then quickly climbed on top of me, pinning me down to the bed. He then kissed me hard and passionately. I moaned as his tongue claimed dominance of my mouth.

John's hands ran up my body and to my shirt. He grabbed onto my shirt and pushed it up. He broke our kiss to take my shirt off. I lifted my arms to help him out. My shirt came off and he tossed it to the floor. His mouth was then back on mine, kissing me. He reached around my back and unclasped my bra. He then pulled my bra off, breaking our kiss once again. He tossed my bra.

I moaned as John's hands and mouth were on my breasts. He fondled them and licked my nibbles, teasing me. His hands then moved down my body and to my pajama bottoms. I lifted my hips to help him slide them off. He tossed them to the side as well.

"God, you're beautiful," John said.

I grinned and turned bright red. John grinned at me as well. He got up from the bed and took his boxers off. I bit my lip as he was the one who was completely naked now. I admired his hot, muscular body.

John came back over to me, kissing me. His hands grabbed onto mine, pinning them down above my head. He pressed his naked body into mine. I moaned against his lips and wrapped my legs around him. He had not penetrated me just yet. We were just kissing.

John broke our kiss and moved his mouth to my neck.

"Make love to me," I moaned.

"Is that what you want?!" John teased. His hands let go off mine and moved to my breasts. He then pressed his hardness against me, teasing me more.

"Yes," I moaned.

"You got it, babe!"

He grabbed hold of his manhood and then slid himself inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of him inside of me. He then began to move. He moved slow at first, but then he moved faster and harder, which was what I loved. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he moved deeper inside of me.

Minutes later, John and I both climaxed together.

"You are so amazing," John said, kissing me. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," I said.

John chuckled. "And how much is that?"

"A lot. It is how much Homer Simpson loves donuts."

John laughed. "Well, I love you as much as Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street loves trash and as much as the Cookie Monster loves cookies."

I grinned. "We both love each other a lot then."

"And tomorrow we get to spend our first Thanksgiving together and your parents and sister will be there with my family. Usually people have to spend the holidays in each individual family."

"Yes, but we'll be together for Christmas too."

"I can't wait. I can't wait for tomorrow either. I hope your parents like my mom. They sure did like my dad."

"They're going to love her," I said.

The next day was so much fun. I had a lot fun with my parents, Melissa, and John's family. Amy, Torrie, and Randy were a bonus. My parents hit it off with Carol. Carol talked about John and his brothers growing up. My parents talked about me and my sisters growing up.

We had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner at Cenas'. John's dad, Steve, and Boog all cooked it. There was some help from Dan and Matt too. This was when my parents were talking with Carol. Melissa had a lot of fun chatting with Chelsea (Steve's fiancée), Ally (Dan's girlfriend), and Kourtney (Matt's girlfriend). John and I went between conversations with everyone.

"I love how it is the men cooking," Melissa said.

"I know," Chelsea said. "Steve, John, and their brothers all know how to cook and grill, because of working with their dad since they were teenagers."

"It is a nice change of pace," I said. "Usually it is the women in the kitchen."

"I'm real glad Brianna and Boog broke up," Kourtney admitted.

"Yeah, she would have been bitching because Boog is cooking and not sitting out here with her like John is with us," Ally said.

"You three really did not like her at all?" I asked.

"Hell no!" Chelsea said. "She was a spoiled little bitch who treated Boog like he was garbage most of the time."

"Yeah, I saw and heard that myself."

"He shook hook up with Melissa," Kourtney said. "She's your sister, so she has to be awesome, because we all love you."

Ally and Chelsea agreed.

"Thank you," I said.

"And thank you," Melissa said.

"I too think Melissa and Boog shook hook up," Amy added, joining in on our conversation.

I had been sitting off with Melissa, Chelsea, Ally and Kourtney. Amy had been sitting with Torrie, Randy, John, his mom, and my parents. My parents were getting to know Torrie and Randy as well as John's mom. They wished Phil were there so they could get to know him. I know they wanted to report back to Amy's mother.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," I said. "My baby sister does not need to have a one night stand with my boyfriend's baby brother!"

"I'm an adult, Trish!" Melissa said.

"Yes, well, I don't care."

"Meal's ready," John Sr. said walking out into the dinning area of the restaurant. He carried the turkey, which was already cut up. He was followed by Steve, Dan, Matt, and Boog each carrying something.

They walked over to where tables had been pushed together. It was set up to be a buffet. Plates and silverware were already laid out for everyone to grab and fill their plates.

"Is there stuff still in the kitchen?" John asked.

"Yes," John Sr. said.

"I'll get it, Johns," Chelsea said. "Attend to your girlfriend and her family anyway, Johnny Junior."

"Thanks, Chels," John said.

My parents, Melissa, and I were the first to get our food. Carol, Amy, Randy, and Torrie came up behind. Then it was John with his dad, brothers, and their significant others.

We all sat down together. Other tables of the restaurant had been pushed together to form one giant table. John and I sat next to each other. My parents sat directly across from us. John's dad sat at one of the ends of the giant table like he had the evening before for dinner. John's mom sat next to him. Amy sat next to my mom, which was directly across from Carol. Melissa sat next to Amy. Boog sat directly across from Melissa, which was on the other side Carol. Carol was between John and Boog. Then Torrie, Randy, Steve, Chelsea, Dan, Ally, Matt, and Kourtney filled in the other seats.

"Everything tastes great, guys" I said.

There was a round of thanks from John's brothers.

"Christmas is going to be much better," John said. "Because we'll have your other sister and her fiancé here."

"Oh, yes, I can't wait," I said.

"Do you like everything, Melissa?" I heard Boog ask.

I looked over at my baby sister. Melissa grinned. "Yes, it tastes great," She said. "I love a guy who can cook!"

"Don't we all," Amy said.

"Phil can cook, Amy?" Mom asked.

"Yep, he's made me breakfast in bed a lot and he's cooked me dinner."

"Oh, how cute!"

"Some people wouldn't think Phil as the cute type," John said.

"Who cares if he has piercings and tattoos?!" Dad said. "Amy's in love! Besides Amy also likes the punkers."

"Mostly," Amy said.

"Maybe I could make you breakfast in bed sometime, Melissa," Boog said.

John and I both threw down our forks and covered our faces. Steve, Chelsea, Dan, Ally, Matt, Kourtney, Torrie, and Randy were all laughing. Amy snickered.

"Sean Cena!" John Sr. said. Carol lightly hit her youngest son on the arm.

John and I were both so embarrassed. My boyfriend's idiotic baby brother said something to my baby sister about making her breakfast in bed with both my parents and John's parents sitting there. That was implying he'd make her breakfast in bed after sleeping with her the night before. OMG!

My parents didn't think anything of it. They just let it pass them by…

"Well, that was fantastic," Mom said after she finished her dessert.

"Their signature dessert," I said. "The brownie with ice cream on top."

"Yes, was very good," Dad said.

"Thanks," John Sr. said. "That was always Carol's favorite."

"Yes it is," Carol said.

I felt out of place suddenly. It was weird to have my married parents sitting together. Then John's divorced parents sitting separately. Amy's parents were divorced and her mother could not get alone with her ex-boyfriend for the benefit of her daughter and their son, Amy's younger brother. I wasn't used to divorced parents getting a long, because of Amy's parents.

I was glad John Sr. and Carol got a long, because it was good for the sake of their sons. John and all his brothers had made their peace with their parents divorce. I knew it was hard on most children of divorced parents to find peace. Amy had made her peace with her parents' divorce, but she could not forgive her father for the reason why they divorced, his infidelity.

"Who's doing dishes?" John asked.

"It's more of who is loading them in the dish washer," John Sr. said.

"How about you and I do it?" I asked. "Your brothers and dad made the meal."

"Yeah, that sounds fair," John said.

John and I then collected dishes. Steve and Chelsea gave us a hand. The plates, glasses, and silverware could go in the dish washer. But the pots and pans had to be hand washed. That wasn't so bad. It was fun, actually.

"You want to come help my dad and me in the kitchen sometime?" Steve asked.

"Only doing dishes," I said.

"Deal!"

I chuckled.

When John and I came back out of the kitchen with Steve and Chelsea, Randy and Torrie had taken off. Dan and Matt left too, along with Ally and Kourtney. My parents and John's talked more. Amy was talking with Melissa and Boog away from the parents. She wasn't really talking as more as they were.

"Your mom and I are ready to head back to the hotel and relax the rest of the evening," Dad said.

"Okay," I said.

"Yeah, I want to get on the road myself," Carol said.

"Sounds good," John said.

Carol said good-bye to everyone. Steve and Chelsea walked her out to her car.

"What are you going to do old man?" John asked his dad.

"I'm going to go home and relax myself," John Sr. said. "What about you?"

"Probably go over to Trish's."

"All right, people, everyone is leaving," John Sr. said to Amy, Melissa, and Boog.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed outside. Steve and Chelsea would take care of the lights and everything else in the restaurant.

"Well, I'm going to take my parents back to their hotel," I said to John.

"Sounds good," John said. "You, Melissa, and Amy can come over to my place after you drop them off."

"No," Amy said. "Melissa and I are going to go back to the apartment."

"No way!" I said. "I'm not leaving you alone with my baby sister."

"Yeah," John said. "Because I know she and my baby brother were talking about going out."

"This would be so much easier if my boyfriend were here," Amy said.

"Phil will be home tomorrow evening," I said.

"Yes, well, you should let your baby sister, Trish, and your baby brother, John, have a little fun."

"I second that," Melissa said.

"Me third," Boog said. "How about a little sibling fun at John's place?"

"Yeah, let's go to John's," Melissa said. "Torrie and Randy are going to be at her place."

John gave me a look. "It's your choice," He said.

I looked at my sister and Boog. "Yes, fine, but you two better behave."

"We will if you will," Boog said. "I know you two are getting naked whenever you have the chance."

John hit him.

"Enough!" I said. "I'll meet you at your place. I need to take my parents back and then drop Amy off. Melissa and I will be there momentarily."

"Sounds good," John said. He gave me a quick kiss.

Amy, Melissa, and I then walked over to my car where my parents were waiting patiently. They were talking to John's dad.

Once my parents, Melissa, Amy, and I were all in my car and situated, I headed to my parents hotel. I dropped them off at the entrance. Then I drove to my apartment building and dropped Amy off outside. I then drove off to John's with Melissa in the front seat next to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Melissa and I got to John's place within fifteen minutes. It would have taken longer if I would have walked, which was how I got around mostly and did most of the time before I got my new car. I found a place to park on the side of the building.

"You have keys to his place?" Melissa asked as I unlocked the main door of the building.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"You two have only been together for three months."

"A relationship is not built on the length of time a couple is together, but on the foundation the couple has built in the relationship. John and I have built a better good foundation thus far."

Melissa didn't say anything. We just made our way up the three flights of stairs to John's apartment. There was an elevator, but I didn't mind climbing the stairs. I was getting my exercise for the day.

We got to the door of John's apartment. I put my key into the lock and unlocked the door. I then opened the door.

"Patricia and Melissa have arrived," I shouted, walking inside.

"All right, all right," John said. He got up from the sofa in the living room and walked over to me. Melissa closed the door and she relocked it. I took my coat off.

"Hello beautiful," John said, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Thanks, Trish and John," Melissa said. "You have given me an idea of something to do with Sean."

John and I both pulled apart and looked at my sister.

"Sure, whatever," I said. "You're right about being an adult. Hell, you're twenty-one years old. You can drink legally."

I grabbed John's hand and lead him over to the sofa. Melissa followed. John wrapped his arm around me as we sat down. Melissa took a seat next to Boog on the other part of the L-shaped sofa.

"So what do you want to watch?" John asked.

"Do you have any Christmas movies?" I asked.

"Oh, you're ready for Christmas now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sounds good. Yes, I have a couple Christmas movies. I have the remake of How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey, A Christmas Story, which consists of the 'pink nightmare' and a Red Ryder BB gun, and then I also have Christmas Time in South Park."

"Oh, Christmas Time in South Park. I love Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo," I said.

"You got it," John said. He got up and went into his entertainment center to find the movie.

I looked over at Melissa and Boog. They were talking and laughing. Well, they were more so whispering and laughing. I couldn't help but grin.

John soon found the DVD and put into the player. He then sat back down on the sofa with me. He couldn't access the main menu of the DVD. That was option was not available. He had to fast forward through the previews. Once the DVD played through the previews and was at the main menu, John selected the "Play All" option.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas," sounded from the TV as there were little cartoon children singing.

"I love Christmas," I said.

"Me too," John said. "It was my favorite holiday growing up."

"Mine too. Of course, I also had my birthday a week before Christmas every year too, so it was a hell of a lot more fun."

John chuckled. "Yes, I bet that was a lot of fun."

"Since we're on the topic of Christmas, what would you like for Christmas?" I said.

John smiled. "Just you," He replied.

I grinned. "You are so sweet." I then leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was light and sweet. I soon felt John's tongue, parting my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slip inside. He began to move it around with mine.

The both of us forgot Melissa and Boog were there.

I was soon lying on my back on the sofa with John on top of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He pressed his body into me, which was me moan. This got Melissa and Boog's attention.

"Really, John?!" Boog said.

John and I both pulled apart and looked at each other. We then looked over at Boog and Melissa.

"Oh, please," John said. "I've seen you do far worse! I've nearly walked in on you having sex!"

"Are you kidding me?" Melissa said.

I untangled my arms and legs from around John. I then pushed him off of me and sat up. "You walked in on your baby brother having sex?!" I said.

"Well, the dumbass decided to have sex right in the living room of my dad's house in the middle of the day," John said.

"Hey, I was eighteen and Dad was at the restaurant. I was horny and so was my girlfriend at the time," Boog said.

"So this was just three years ago?" I asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Okay, so we don't have that problem, let's go," I said. I grabbed John's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. He made sure to close the door loudly for Melissa and Boog to hear.

"Now where were we?" John asked.

"I believe we were having some tongue action," I said.

"Perfect," He said. He grabbed hold of me and threw me down on the bed. He then kissed me hard and passionately. I wrapped my arms and legs around him like I had before.

Nothing naughty and nasty went down. John and I just made out for two hours. He had to work in the morning, so when it got to nine o'clock, it was time for me and Melissa to leave.

We walked out of his room holding hands. Melissa and Boog were making out themselves.

"All right, children," I said. "It's time for Melissa and I to leave."

"What? Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because John has to get up at five tomorrow for work. So I'm leaving and you're coming with me."

"Fine," Melissa said.

I shook my head. I turned my attention to John. "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Can't wait," John said. He gave me a kiss and a hug.

"So what did you and Boog do while John and I were in his room?" I asked Melissa as made our way down-stairs.

"Talked and made out," Melissa said. "I'm going to see him at work tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I just might let Boog make me breakfast tomorrow morning."

"How the hell are you going to let him do that?"

"I'll stay with him at his place," Melissa said.

"He still lives with his dad while he goes to school," I said.

"Oh, please. Boog tells me he has had girlfriends stay the night all the time and his dad didn't care."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Trish, he knows what happened to me in high school, which is because you and John told him and his brothers. He isn't going to do anything unless I want to. Before we were even making out, he asked if it was okay."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes."

Melissa and I got to the main floor of the apartment building.

"Okay, I want to know one thing," I said.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Is this going to be a hook up or will a long distance relationship happen?"

"I don't know, Trish. It's just a fling right now. I go back to Atlanta with Mom and Dad on Saturday afternoon."

"You'll be back here for Christmas, though."

"Yes, but I'm not living in the same city with him."

"Okay, whatever," I said.

Melissa and I walked out of the building and to my car. We both got in quickly and I locked the doors quickly. We both put our seatbelts on and I turned the heat on. I then maneuvered my way out of being parallel parked and headed back to my apartment.

John and I had both been against Boog and Melissa hooking up, but from what I could see they both liked each other. They had both hit it off like John and I did. I kind of wanting Boog and Melissa to be a couple now. That wasn't my choice, though and I wasn't going to put pressure on them to get into a relationship.

I was not the type of girl to really hook up with a guy and have a one night stand. Melissa wasn't that way either. She planned on spending the night with Boog tomorrow night, but that didn't necessarily mean they were going to have sex. If it lead to that, that was between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day, I spent more time with my parents and Melissa. Amy did as well. Randy, Torrie, and John were all working. Phil would be getting home from Chicago sometime in the evening.

"Did you have fun last night, girls?" Dad asked. It was Friday morning and we were at Amy's and my apartment having breakfast.

"Yes, I did," Melissa said.

"Mmm-hmm," I said, nodding my head.

"They did," Amy said. "Trish dropped me off here after we dropped you and Mom at the hotel. Then those two went over to John's to hang out for a little while."

Amy called my parents Mom and Dad. I called her mom, Mom.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun," I said. "I was very glad John had yesterday off. He was very lucky to get it off, the same with Dan and Matt."

"We were glad he had it off too, sweetheart," Dad said. "He's a great guy! I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for you!"

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Amy is Phil's flight supposed to get in?" Mom asked.

"Hmm," Amy said, thinking for a second. "Five o'clock. He was very glad to see his family."

(Author's note: I thought CM Punk had only one sibling, a sister. But he actually has three sisters and one brother. I saw a video on YouTube of him with them and they were all getting matching tattoos. The tattoo behind his left ear is something that matches all of his siblings. The number 31 was the jersey number for one of his sisters who played a sport in college. The four stars with it are each a different color, which is to match a favorite color for each of his siblings.)

"He has brothers and sisters?" Dad asked.

"Yes, he has three sisters and one brother," Amy said. "It is actually funny, because I have my own brother and then I consider Trish, Melissa, and Christie my sisters. So that is something he and I have in common."

"There you go."

"I think you and Dad should have had another kid, Mom," Melissa said. "We could have had a little brother."

"Yeah," I said. "That would have been awesome, actually."

"No," Mom said. "Your dad and I were just fine with three kids and three girls."

"That's right," Dad said. "I would have liked a son, but I love my girls more."

"I can't wait until I have kids," I said.

"You'll be a great mom, Trish," Amy said.

"You're so sweet. Do you want kids?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm only twenty-four."

"Very good point," Mom said. "You have plenty of time to have kids if you want them, sweetheart."

"I'm sure Christie and Jake will have a baby within the first two years of their marriage," Melissa said.

"Christie wants to have her first child right away," I said. "Maybe she'll even have a honeymoon baby."

"That is up to Christie and Jake," Dad said. "It will be very exciting once they are married and they have their first child. But maybe you'll have a child before Christie, Patricia."

I shrugged. "Whatever happens happens," I said.

Amy and I had decided that we were going to start decorating for Christmas the Friday after Thanksgiving. We ended up making a trip to the store to buy a little artificial tree (one that could sit on a table), ornaments, lights, and some other decorations. It was a dumb idea to go out on Black Friday, but shopping was going to be crazy as hell until after the New Year. You had to love commercialism in the United States.

Amy, Melissa, my parents, and I all went out in my car. After we were done at the store, we all were hungry.

"How about some lunch?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Mom said.

"Sure does," Dad said.

"We should go to John's dad's restaurant again," Melissa said.

"Yes, I'd like to try something else on their menu," Dad said.

"Me too," Mom said. "Maybe I should try the Cena Burger this time."

"All right, Cenas' it is then," I said.

I looked into the backseat real quick. I saw a smile light up on Melissa's lips. I grinned turned back to the road. Mom sat in the front seat again with me. Amy sat in the middle in the backseat between my dad and Melissa.

When we arrived at Cenas', I parked in the parking lot. The place looked real busy. That was understandable. A lot of people were out shopping for Black Friday and they were now probably out to lunch because they got hungry.

Amy and Melissa were out of the car quickly and headed inside. My parents got out at a normal pace, but waited for me. The three of us walked inside together. Amy and Melissa were right in entrance.

"There's an open table in Boog's section," A waitress said walking past Melissa and Amy.

"Thanks," Amy said. She grabbed hold of Melissa's arm and the two walked on. My parents and I followed. We got an empty table in a booth. It was big enough to sit three people on either side of the table. I sat with Amy and Melissa. The three of us fit into the booth comfortably.

"What do I want to try today?" Dad said, looking at the menu.

I smiled. My mom smiled at me. She already knew what she was getting, of course: the Cena burger.

Boog came over to the table. "Hey everyone," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Melissa said.

Boog grinned. "How are you all today?" He asked looking at my parents.

"Just fine," Dad said.

"Yep, very happy," Mom said.

"Great. What would everyone like to drink?" Boog asked.

Amy, Melissa and I all ordered Diet Mountain Dew. My mom worked Diet Pepsi and Dad ordered Pepsi.

"Great, I'll be right back with those," Boog said. He winked at Melissa. I looked over at her. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Melissa, would you like to sit on the end?" I asked.

"Do you mind?" Melissa said.

"Not at all."

"Then I'd love to."

I got out of the booth. Amy slid over and got out. Melissa then slid over and got out of the booth too. I then got in and slid all the way over. Amy and then Melissa did the same.

Boog came back within a couple of minutes. He carried our drinks on a tray. "I am very glad I know all of you or this would have been a problem."

"Yes, sorry," I said. "Melissa wanted to sit on the end."

Boog nodded his head. He gave everyone their drinks. "All right, is everyone ready to order?"

"Yes," Mom said. Dad nodded his head.

"All right, let's start with you, Alice."

"The Cena Burger," She said.

"All right, glad you're trying it. Jay?"

My dad ordered the Cena dog which was a chili cheese hot dog. Melissa ordered the Cena Burger again. Amy and I ordered the club sandwich.

"All right, I'll put your order in. Enjoy your visit," Boog said.

"Okay, so is Phil going to take a cab to his place or does he need us to pick him up?" I asked Amy.

"No, he'll take a cab from the airport to his place. Then he'll come over to the apartment afterward," Amy said.

"Okay, good," I said.

I really did not want to have to go to the airport two days in a row. I would be dropping my parents and Melissa off tomorrow.

Whenever Boog walked by our table to go serve another, I saw him look at Melissa and smirk. I saw my parents smile themselves whenever they saw Melissa blush and smile back at him. When Boog brought us our food, he made sure to serve my parents first, then me and Amy, and Melissa last.

"Does anyone need anything else besides refills?" Boog asked.

"No," Mom said.

"I think I might need a medic after I eat this hot dog," Dad said.

We all laughed. "I'll get Matt to stop by," Boog said.

"Sounds good."

"Enjoy and I'll be right back with refills," Boog said.

We dug into our food then. I looked over at my parents as they each took their first bite of the Cena burger and Cena hot.

"Oh, that is very good," Mom said.

Dad smiled as he chewed his food.

"Another satisfied customer of the Cena burger," I said.

"Dad seems to like to Cena dog," Amy said.

Dad smiled as he took another bite of the hot dog. I grinned.

Boog came back over with refills for everyone. "All right, how is the Cena burger, Alice?"

"It is great!" Mom said.

Boog smiled. "How's the Cena dog, Jay?"

"Fantastic," Dad said. "I give it a ten."

"Awesome," Boog said. "I'll be sure to let my dad know you both like the Cena burger and you like the Cena dog, Jay." He then walked away.

"He's a great server," Mom commented.

"He really is," I said. "He's been working here since he was a teenager. He's a model employee."

"It's a good temporary job until he finishes school," Dad said.

"Yes, but I think Steve will be helping his dad out with the restaurant when he is working as a teacher. John, Dan, and Matt still help him out sometimes."

"Those boys are so devoted to both their parents," Mom said.

"Yes," I said. "I am very glad Carol and John Sr. get a long, despite being divorced."

"Some couples handle being divorced better than others," Melissa said.

"Very true."

The rest of lunch was great. I really enjoyed the time with my parents and Melissa. I wish Christie had been there too. I'd see her for Christmas.

After lunch, we all went back to Amy's and my apartment. Amy and I started decorating. My parents and Melissa helped. We turned on some Christmas music while we all worked.

Our little artificial Christmas tree could just sit on the coffee table. We set it up there and it was a pre-lit tree. It only took a few minutes to set up and put ornaments on. Amy and I had gotten little ornaments balls to put on it.

We decorated the living room by putting regular Christmas colored lights all around. That didn't take very long to do either.

"When will John Sr. being decorating the restaurant for Christmas?" Dad asked.

"Oh, after closing tonight," I said. "They are closing at nine o'clock tonight."

"Phil and I are going to go help," Amy said.

"Yes, I'm going to help as well. John asked me to."

"I'm helping as well," Melissa said.

"You are?" Mom asked.

"Yep. I'm sure you and Dad will be back at the hotel by eight o'clock."

"I was only asking, sweetheart. You are twenty-one years old."

This whole thing with Boog was getting a little ridiculous. My mom had only asked a simple question.

At seven o'clock, both John and Phil showed up at the apartment.

"Boyfriends are here," Phil shouted as he and John came into the apartment.

"Yay!" I heard Amy say.

I smiled. I was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. I walked out of the kitchen and into our small foyer.

"Welcome home, Phil," I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Thanks," He said.

Amy was right there. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big smooch on the lips. John and I both chuckled.

"Hi," I said to him, hugging him and kissing him.

"Hey," John said. "The place looks great."

"Thank you."

"Alice and Jay, this is my boyfriend, Phil Brooks," Amy said to my parents. "Phil, these are Trish's parents, Alice and John, but we call her dad Jay."

"Nice to meet you both," Phil said, shaking hands with both of my parents.

"You too," Dad said. "Amy is our 'adopted' daughter, so it only right we meet her boyfriend."

"Yes, Amy talks about you two like you are her own parents. Of course she has lots of love her own parents as well."

"Lots of for my mom," Amy corrected.

Phil didn't say anything. Amy introduced him to Melissa then. I went back into the kitchen to make sure dinner wasn't burning. John followed me.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Busy," John said. "I had to arrest a few teenagers today because they were shoplifting."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"Great. We went to Cenas' for lunch. My mom tried the Cena Burger and my dad tried the Cena Dog. They both really loved them."

"Awesome," John said. "So what's for dinner?"

"Smothered chicken with roasted potatoes and salad," I said.

"Smothered chicken?" John asked.

"Yes, it is regular frozen chicken baked in the oven with cheese and satiated onions and mushrooms on top."

John nodded his head. "Doesn't sound bad actually."

"It isn't really. We'll hit the gym tomorrow evening since my parents and Melissa leave in the afternoon."

"It's a date."

I smiled.

My parents and Melissa had a lot of fun talking with Phil like they had with John. Dinner was good. Everyone liked it. It was the first time I had made it for John, but Phil and Amy had had a few times before. Correction, Amy had had it a lot before. I had learned how to make Smothered Chicken from my mom, so whenever Amy had had dinner at my parents' house with me my mom made it sometimes.

At 8:15, I dropped my parents off at their hotel. Then I swung back by the apartment to pick up Amy, Phil, and Melissa. John had ridden with me to drop my parents off.

Once we had our friends and Melissa, I headed off to Cenas'.

"Melissa tells me she is staying the night with Boog tonight," Phil said.

"That's their plans," I said.

"I wouldn't let my baby sister stay the night with a guy she hardly knows."

"I'm right here," Melissa said.

I ignored my sister. "Phil, Melissa and Boog hit it off like John and I did. My baby sister is an adult and has good judgment."

"Yeah," John said. "And Boog isn't going to do anything unless she is comfortable. He knows she was raped."

"Yeah, thanks for telling John, Trish," Melissa said. "Which he in turn told all his brothers! That was a very uncomfortable conversation with Sean, because he wanted to know exactly what happened."

"I told John what happened to me as a child," I said. "We were already on the subject. I had to tell my boyfriend about what happened."

"Yes, but he didn't need to know about me and Christie."

"You two are my little sisters. I wanted him to know!"

"Okay, enough!" Amy said. "Let's just drop the subject!"

I shook my head and had my full attention back on the road. Melissa did not need to be assumed of what happened to her. It was not her fault. The asshole who raped her was at fault.

"Welcome all," John Sr. said as we all walked into the restaurant. He was sitting at a hightop table in the bar area with Dan, Ally and Chelsea.

"Hello father," John said. He hugged his dad, along with Dan, Ally, and Chelsea.

"How was Thanksgiving with your family, Phil?" John Sr. asked.

"It was great," Phil said. "I apparently missed a lot while I was gone, though: Boog and Melissa."

"Yes, Boog and Melissa," Dan said.

"Where are your parents, Trish?" Ally asked.

"They are back at their hotel," I said.

Nine o'clock rolled around. All the restaurant employees did their normal routine for closing. John, Phil and Dan all went back in back and into the office to grab the decorations. John Sr. kept them at his house, but he brought them back when it was time to decorate.

"All right, so what are we doing?" I asked.

"We have lights, garland and ornaments," John said.

"We need the tree put up," Dan said. "Then we need lights on. Then ornaments can go on."

"Lights and garland are hung on the wall with the booths," Chelsea said.

"All right, sounds good," I said.

Amy and I took control of the tree. They put up a large artificial tree in the entrance of the restaurant. Ally, Dan, and Chelsea were plugging lights in and making sure they all worked. John had gone to grab a ladder. Phil was locating a staple gun. Melissa was helping me and Amy.

The three of us got all the different branches each grouped by color. We then set up the base of the tree. We looked at the instructions to see which branches went on first. We then started putting the branches where they needed to go.

Phil and John were both back. Phil gave Dan the staple gun and let him drape the light around the booths. Ally and Chelsea were draping lights around the bar, along with some garland.

"Who's good about putting lights on a tree?" I asked once Melissa, Amy, and I were done putting it all together.

"That would be me," John said. He ended up using newly bought Christmas lights to put on the tree.

"Do you decorate your place for Christmas, John?" I asked as he worked.

"Yes," John said. "Randy and I are going to get a real tree next week."

"Ooh, I love real Christmas trees."

"Why didn't you get one?"

"I'm allergic to pine trees," Amy said.

"Oh, that sucks."

Once John had the lights on, it was ready for ornaments. He, Amy, Melissa, and I all put them on. The ornaments were mainly colored balls and other multi-colored ornaments. Dan and Phil were both done with draping and stringing lights and garland around booths and the dinning area of the restaurant. Ally and Chelsea were both done with the bar area. They grabbed some ornaments and hung them up on the lights and garland.

"Wow, you all do great work," John Sr. said walking from the back with Steve and Boog.

"We had direction from Dan and John," Ally said.

"Plus I have done this a couple times," Chelsea said.

"True," John Sr. said.

"It gets done quicker when there are a lot of you," John said.

"Yeah," Dan said.

"Lovely work, ladies," Boog said walking over to me, John, Amy, and Melissa.

"Well, this was fun," I said to John as he wrapped his arm around me. Melissa and Boog were talking. Amy went over to Phil.

"You want to do it at my place?" John asked.

"Yes, I'd like to do that."

John chuckled. "I meant decorating."

"Can't we do both?" I asked.

"One we can go do right now. The other one we'll wait until next week."

"Let's go then."

John and I told everyone we were leaving. Phil and Amy didn't say anything. Boog and Melissa were hell bent on spending the rest of the night together. Nothing anyone said was going to change that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was so very happy to spend the night with my boyfriend. I knew Amy did the same thing with Phil. He had some personal training clients lined up for Saturday, but the first one wasn't until 10AM. I was up at five, because that was when John got up to get ready for work.

When John headed off to work, that was when I left. I swung by John's dad's house to get Melissa. John Sr. and Boog were both up already because they went to the restaurant early to set things up. The restaurant opened at eleven o'clock for lunch.

Melissa was very happy after I picked her up. She and Boog had hooked up. She didn't tell me herself but I knew they did.

Later that afternoon, Amy and I saw my parents and Melissa off to the airport. We were both very sad to see them go, but we would see them again in about a month. They would also have Christie and Jake too.

The following Monday, Amy and I were back to work and working hard. She and I couldn't wait for Christmas. We needed to go Christmas shopping for our friends, family, boyfriends, and John's family. Torrie and I would also be going with Randy and John to find a Christmas tree for their apartment. Then we would get the pleasure of decorating the tree with them.

John and Randy got their tree and it decorated with help from me and Torrie (their awesome girlfriends). Then Amy and I got all our Christmas shopping done within a few weeks. We shopped on two separate weekends and got everything we wanted to get for everyone. Torrie was able to come shopping with us on one of those weekends, the same with Stephanie. We all shopped for our boyfriends and family members.

It was lots of fun, though. But the weekend before my birthday, Amy and Phil, together, went out to Chicago. Amy was meeting his whole family for the first time. Phil couldn't get out to Chicago for Christmas to spend with his family, so he and Amy went out a weekend early.

I was very excited that Phil would be in Boston for Christmas. Amy's mom was actually coming to Boston with my parents, sisters, and Jake for Christmas too. It was going to be so much fun. Torrie and Randy were both going home to Boise, Idaho and St. Louis, Missouri for Christmas. So it would just be me, John, Amy and Phil with Amy's mom, my parents, sisters, Christie's fiancé, and John's family for Christmas.

Amy meeting Phil's family went very well. All of his siblings and parents all liked her. That was the important thing.

I celebrated my twenty-fifth birthday with John and all our friends. John got me a pet. He got me a kitten for my birthday. I fell in love instantly with the kitten, which was a black shorthaired male. I named him Shadow. I loved black cats.

Christmas was tons of fun. Christie and Jake both liked John and his family. Amy's mom loved Phil, which was so great.

After the New Year in January, everything fell into place for Christie and Jake's wedding in April. Their wedding invitations went out. Amy and I both got time off to go to Christie's wedding. Our boss decided to take a little vacation on the time we were going to be gone, so he wouldn't be without his legal assistants. It was awesome.

I was so excited for sister getting married. But in June I would be going to another wedding. Steve and Chelsea were getting married the second weekend of June. I was super excited. I loved weddings.

April fast approached and before I knew it, I was on a plane to Atlanta, Georgia with John, Amy, and Phil.

"This is going to be great," I said.

John nodded his head. "Yeah, first, it's your sister getting married and in just two months, it'll be my brother."

I nodded my head. "You know our eight month anniversary is coming up," I said.

"Yes, I do know. They have been the best eight months of my life."

"Mine too."

I looked around on the plane. Amy and Phil were sitting in a row in front of us. They were both listening to their music devices and reading something. I nodded my head. Now was a good time to tell him.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

John's face lit up. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded my head. "April Fool's was three days ago. This is no April Fool's joke!"

John smiled. "We're having a baby?!"

"Yes," I said. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

John's smile grew wider. He then leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Is it just me who knows?"

"Amy, my parents, and sisters know."

"Your dad knows?!"

"Its okay, John," I said. "There isn't going to be some shotgun wedding planned for us. My dad is just very happy to be a grandpa."

John smiled. "Well, my dad is going to be happy too and my mom."

"Well, do we tell Phil while we're here?" I asked.

"If your parents and sisters know about it, isn't the rest of your family going to find out anyway? Won't they talk about it too?"

"Good point," I said.

"Let's tell everyone. I think I might send a text message to my brothers and my parents once we land."

"We have to do the same with Torrie and Randy, and Stephanie and Paul."

"Yeah, let's send a text message to everyone we know," John said.

"Great idea. Then we'll tell Phil."

"This is the second best day of my life."

"What is the first?" I asked.

"The day I met you."

"Same here," I smiled. I leaned forward and kiss him once more on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Our plane made it to Atlanta in one piece. After getting our bags from baggage claim, John and I took a taxi from the airport and to my parents' house. Amy and Phil took another to Amy's mom's house.

"All right," John said as we were in the taxi. "Let's send a text message to my brothers and parents." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

I smiled. I had called my parents as we all got off the plane and let them know we were all safe.

"All right," John said. "_We made it to Atlanta and are headed to Trish's parents' house. Trish also told me while on the plane that she is 8 weeks pregnant! No fooling! I'm going to be a dad!_ Send."

"This should be very interesting." It wasn't long before John's cell phone went off with the replies. "Who's first?!" I said.

John looked at his phone. "My mom. She says: _Congratulations! Give me a call when you can._ Next is my dad: _YES! I'm going to be a grandpa! Congrats my boy!_"

"Awe, that is nice," I said.

John read me the replies from his brothers. They were all very happy for us. Boog was shocked, though. "_Holy crap, bro! Haven't you heard of protection?!_" John read.

"Really?!" I said. I grabbed hold of his phone to see if that really said that and it did. "I'm going to hurt him when we get back to Boston."

Another text message was sent to John's phone. He opened it. "It's from Boog: _Ha-ha! Just kidding! Congratulations to you and Trish! I can't wait to be called Uncle Boog!_" John looked at me.

"Okay, now I won't hurt him," I said.

John chuckled.

The taxi pulled up in front of my parents' house a half hour later. I paid for the fare. John was out of the car and grabbing our bags from the trunk. After I paid, I then got out of the car and closed the door behind me. John had both our bags and his garment bag.

"All right, my lovely," He said.

"Okay, come see where I grew up as an American," I said.

John chuckled. We walked up the driveway and to the front door. The driveway had a few cars in it. My parents' cars were in there garage. One of the cars belonged to Melissa and then another belonged to Christie. The rest of my family would be getting in now or tomorrow morning.

I had my keys in hand. I had a key to my parents' house. I put the key in the lock and unlocked the door. I then opened the door.

"Hello my wonderful parents and sisters," I shouted.

"Yay, Trish!" I heard.

I smiled. I walked right into the living room of the house. Christie came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi," I said.

"I missed you," Christie said.

"Me too."

"Hello again John."

"Hi," John said.

John and I greeted my parents and Melissa with hugs. I was so happy to see my parents.

"I'm going to show John to our room," I said. "Then we'll be right back out."

I lead John to my old bedroom. My parents hadn't packed up my sisters' and my own rooms. Each of us had lived with our parents while we went to college. Melissa was still living with my parents. My parents didn't mind us living with them. We had all lived rent free.

"This is it," I said, opening the door. I had not been in my old room since before I moved to Boston. When I walked in, I smiled. It was still all the same. I had pictures all over the place. They were pictures of me in middle school, high school and college. They were pictures of me with Amy and our families. I had pictures in my bedroom back in Boston. They were pictures of me with John, Amy, Phil, Torrie, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, and John's family.

"Oh, you were cute in middle school and high school," John said looking at the pictures.

"Thank you," I said.

"Is this where Patricia Stratigias became a woman?" John asked referring to my bed.

I smiled. "No, that was my boyfriend's bed. But this bed saw him and one more."

"I think it needs to see some of me," John said with a wink.

I shook my head. "Come on." I grabbed John's hand and led him back to the living room.

Melissa and Christie were sitting on the sofa with my mom. My dad sat in his chair, a Lazy boy leather chair. John and I took a seat on the love seat.

"How was your flight?" Mom asked.

"It was great," John said.

"Did she tell you on the plane?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I told him I was pregnant," I said.

"Yay," Melissa and Christie said.

"Yes, before when we were in the cab, I sent a text message to my parents and brothers. They are all excited. Oh, I need to call my mom," John said.

"Do it right here," I said.

"Yes, put your mom on speaker phone," Dad said. "It'll be a conference call."

"Okay," John said. He pulled out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Hello John," Carol said.

"Hi Mom," John said.

"Hi Carol," I said.

"Am I speaker phone?" Carol asked.

"Yes, you are. My sisters and parents are right here too."

"Well hello, Jay, Alice, Melissa, and Christie."

"Hi," Melissa and Christie chorused.

"Hello Carol," Mom said.

"Good evening," Dad said.

"So Saturday is the big day, huh, Christie?" Carol said.

"Yes, it is," Christie said. "I am so excited!"

"You and John are going to take lots of pictures for me to see when you get home, right, Trish?"

"Of course," I said. "I have to take lots of pictures of Melissa for Boog."

"Really, Trish?!" Melissa said.

"Oh, yes, Melissa," Carol said. "He asks about you all the time. It is all I hear usually when I am around him, Trish, and John."

Melissa blushed.

"I think I should have brought him with us," John said. "But he had school and work."

"Maybe we can get an invite for Melissa to Steve and Chelsea's wedding," Carol said.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so I want to talk about Trish being pregnant," Carol said.

"Yes, let's talk about that!" Mom said.

I smiled. "I've been to an OB/GYN and I saw the little peanut baby on a sonogram."

"You didn't tell me that!" John said.

"Oh, well, I have it," I said. I got up and ran back to my room. I went into my purse and pulled out the little sonogram picture I had been given two weeks ago. I then went back out into the living room and handed it to John.

"Okay, let's see it," John said trying to find it. I pointed it out to him. "That little thing is the baby?"

"For right now," I said.

"Oh, wow."

"That is going to be shown to me the next time I see you, John," Carol said. "You got it, Momma."

John passed the sonogram picture onto my sisters.

"When are you due, Trish?" Carol asked.

"November 11," I said.

"Oh, that baby is getting spoiled when Christmas comes."

"Spoil the baby before his or her arrival," John said. "We'll have to prepare for it."

"You and Trish are going to prepare for him or her," Carol said.

"That is what a baby shower is for," I said. "We'll have to buy the furniture and all that. But the baby shower gifts will be everything else we need."

"Actually before we worry about getting baby furniture we need to have another talk," John said. "That one needs to be just you and me."

I nodded my head. That was true. We needed to have a discussion about us and then the baby, a very lengthy discussion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Later that night, John and I had the discussion we needed to have. I know I had told him about being pregnant hours prior, but we both had had time to think about this life changing event. None of us needed to give up our job. Well, that was my case really. I had more than a job, I had a career. I was a legal assistant.

What John and I really needed to talk about was our relationship itself. We had been together for almost eight months. We were happy. I was not looking for an engagement ring or to get married, at least not at the moment. No, what I needed was John to be there for me and our baby. I told John exactly that…

"I _am_ going to be there, Trish," John said. "You have no worries there. I'll be twenty-seven in a few weeks. I have to take responsibility. I'm an adult. Besides my parents would give me crap if I walked out on you, our baby, and our relationship. I have no plans for either. I actually wanted to ask you about moving in together!"

"You want to move in together?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes," John replied, smiling himself. "I have been thinking about us living together for a couple weeks. I _want _to take that _step_! I was very surprised when you told me you were pregnant, but everything happens for a reason. Having a baby is a bonus."

"I'd love to move in with you. Moving in together is a good step to go in a serious relationship before getting engaged."

John smiled. "A lot of people in our situation would say getting married is the right thing to do, but there are a lot of people who are having kids before they get married. Some of them are in our age group. Those people that do get married would also end up divorced in the end anyway. My parents were married for a long time before they had their problems and got divorced. _I do not want to rush into anything_."

"We don't need to get married, at least not right now. We'll get married when we want to," I said. "I just want to be with you, John! I also just want you in my life and our child's life!"

"And I'm going to be. I've had my fun. I enjoyed the single life for awhile. But when you came into my life, I wanted you and only you. I still do. I want you and our baby! I was a little scared at first when you told me you were pregnant, but after thinking about it on the plane and since we got to Atlanta, I am _very excited_. _I want to be as great a dad as my own_."

"Being there for me throughout this pregnancy and being there for the baby everyday of his or her life once he or she is born, is a good way to go…"

"…I'm going to be!" John said. "You won't be getting rid of me."

"I don't want to get rid of you," I said with a smile. "I love you so much!"

"I love you more."

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The next day, which was Friday, I went and did stuff with Christie and the rest of her bride's maids. Christie's bride's maids consisted of me, Melissa, Amy, and three of Christie's best friends. The seven of us got manicures and pedicures. Then we all went out to lunch. Christie bragged that she was going to be an aunt.

"Trish is pregnant," Christie said when we were at lunch.

"Oh, my god," Holly, one of Christie's friends said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Who's the daddy?" Ashley, another one of Christie's friends, joked.

"My wonderful boyfriend, of course."

"You all will meet him this evening at the wedding rehearsal," Amy said. "Along with mine."

"Didn't Melissa hook up with one of his brothers?" Jenna, the third friend asked.

"Yes, I did," Melissa said.

"He is always asking about her too," I said.

"He's not dating anyone?" Ashley asked.

"No, he's dating. He's just not trying to get serious with anyone. He wants to keep his options open."

"Yeah, and his options are named Melissa," Amy teased.

We all laughed. Melissa blushed.

"You should come out to Boston this summer, Mel," I said.

"Is that an invitation?" Melissa asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, I accept that invitation!"

I grinned. That would make Boog's day when I told him Melissa would be out in Boston when it was summer.

Later that evening, after the wedding rehearsal, John and I were at the wedding rehearsal dinner with Amy and Phil. My grandparents (maternal and fraternal), my aunts, uncles and cousins were at the dinner. Jake's parents, grandparents, an aunt, an uncle, and a few cousins were there too. Jake's groom's men were there as well. There were six of them to match up with Christie's six bride's maids. The whole wedding party was there as they were supposed to be.

Jake's parents had paid for the rehearsal dinner. They had chosen a large steak restaurant. The restaurant had taken one large room and set it up just for us. It was very exciting.

I had been so happy to see my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. They were all really excited to see me and meet John as well. I told them all that I was pregnant and there was even more excitement. I was very glad my grandparents were all excited to be great-grandparents. I thought they were going to be disappointed in me, because I was pregnant and not married. All of them were old fashioned.

But it was a great evening. But the real excitement would be tomorrow when Christie and Jake got married.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I thought the next day was going to be a very long day, but it wasn't. Time went by really fast that day. Christie, me and the rest of her bride's maids went and got our hair done. We had appointments for first thing in the morning when the hair salon opened up. Ashley, Holly, and Jenna got their hair done in up-dos. Amy and I got our hair curled and then put half-way up. Christie got her hair done in a French bun. Melissa got her hair done in a fancy ponytail.

The wedding was taking place at 200 Peachtree Grand Atrium, which was right across the street from the Ritz-Carlton Atlanta. The Ritz was where the reception was going to be. Jake's parents were wealthy and were the main ones that paid for his and Christie's wedding. My parents helped out with paying for flowers and other stuff like that.

Anyway, I with Christie and the rest of her bride's maids went to the Ritz where we got ready for the wedding. The wedding was scheduled for 4 o'clock. John and Phil were hanging out with Jake and his groom's men until the wedding. Jake invited them to hang out with him and his groom's men so they were with guys and not us girls. John and Phil were kind of uncomfortable without me or Amy around them.

"Christie is getting married," Jenna said. "And Trish is pregnant. Where is the excitement for Melissa?"

"I'm also moving in with my baby daddy," I said.

"Like Jenna said, 'Where is the excitement for Melissa?'" Amy said.

We all looked over at Melissa. She smiled at us. "My excitement is coming in December when I graduate college.

"Hurray, another sister graduating," I said.

"Amen to that," Christie said.

Melissa was getting the same degree Amy and I had gotten. Melissa wanted to go to law school, though and be a lawyer. Melissa was taking after her _favorite _older sister, me. That was my story and I was sticking to it.

At 4:05 PM, I made my way down the aisle as a bride's maid. I walked with one of Jake's groom's men. In front of us was Amy with another groom's man. Then I knew behind us was Melissa. Melissa had been the maid of honor. Jake's best man was standing next to him. I had not cared that Melissa was the maid of honor for Christie. I was a bride's maid, which was what was important to me.

As my escort and I walked past the first few rows of seats, I spotted John and Phil sitting next to my mom. I caught John's eye and he smirked at me. I smiled back.

I took my spot next to Amy as my escort joined Jake and the rest of the groom's men. Melissa came up and stood next to me. Everyone stood and turned. In came Christie with our dad. I smiled brightly as I watched my sister walk down the aisle. She had her eyes on Jake. I looked over at him. His eyes were on her too. He smiled brightly at her. I felt tears come to my eyes already. It was going to be a long ceremony if I was crying already.

Once Christie and my dad reached the front, my dad kissed Christie on the cheek. He then took his seat next to my mom. Christie and Jake smiled at each other as they were face-to-face. All eyes were on them as the preacher began the ceremony.

I couldn't hold back the tears as I looked at my sister and Jake the whole time. I listened as the preacher performed the ceremony. I looked over at Amy. She too was in tears already. We both smiled at each other. My attention then turned back to the ceremony. I wiped away the tears with the tissues I had in hand. When Christie and Jake said their vows to each other, my eyes wondered over to John. He was looking at me with a smile. I smiled brightly at him.

"I love you," He mouthed.

"I love you too," I mouthed back.

Christie and Jake said their I do's and then exchanged their wedding rings.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you, husband and wife," The preacher said.

Christie and Jake were then kissing. Everyone was applauding. Melissa and Amy looked at me. We were all crying. We all laughed.

A half an hour later, after taking wedding pictures with the whole wedding party and families, I was sitting in the reception eating. I was happy to be sitting with John, Phil, and Amy. Christie and Jake had had their first dance as husband and wife before dinner was served.

"I'm not going to make it through Steve and Chelsea's wedding in June," I said. "I'll end up crying."

"Well, it was your little sister getting married," John said. "You were just very happy for her."

"Correction: _I am_ very happy for her."

There was a clinging of silverware to a glass then. I looked around to see where it was coming from. It was from Jake's best man. He was ready to make his toast.

"Now all my younger brothers and I get to make a big toast at Steve and Chelsea's reception," John said.

"That'll be fun," Phil said.

Steve and Chelsea had invited Phil, Amy, Randy and Torrie to their wedding. The four of them, plus me had all become part of John's family. Steve and Chelsea considered all of us their friends and part of their family. They said that John's family was their surrogate family since their families were in Chicago, Boise, St. Louis, and Atlanta.

The toast from Jake's best man was really nice. He said a lot of nice things about Christie and he said she was perfect for Jake. That made me smile. He wasn't going to say anything stupid about his best friend's new wife. A smart person wouldn't do that.

Melissa was quick to get everyone's attention after the best man's toast.

"I was much honored when Christie made me her maid of honor," Melissa began. "When Trish moved to Boston this past August, we were both very sad, but it gave a chance for Christie and me to spend time without our other sister there…" Melissa was crying. "…I'm not going to say I like Christie better than Trish or I like Trish better than Christie. I love both my sisters very much and each of them has been there for me when I needed them. But Christie, you mean just as much to me as Trish does and I love you. I always have loved you and I always will, because you are my sister and one of my best friends."

I smiled as everyone clapped. Christie was out of her seat and hugging Melissa. Christie needed to hear that. Sometimes Melissa catered to me more than she did Christie and Christie thought Melissa liked me better. That was not the case. I was the oldest child of our parents. I was the one who was to set an example for her sisters and be the hero, idol and role model to my sisters. I was that to Melissa, but it seemed like Christie was not like that to her. That hurt Christie a lot and Melissa had wanted Christie to know that she meant just as much to her as I did.

"That was very nice," Phil said. "My sisters have the same problem at times. One thinks one likes another better than the other."

"Yeah, I've had that with my brothers," John said. "That is not the case, though. Everyone just might have a better relationship with a particular sibling compared to another."

"Yes, Christie and I fought a lot as kids and teenagers," I said. "I think it was because she thought Melissa liked me better than her. That was not true. I was just the oldest of all of us. A lot of people look to an older person to be their guide through life."

"I just did my own thing growing up," Phil said. "All of my siblings admired me for it."

"You all know I'm close with all my brothers," John said. "But my parents were the main people who inspired me to be who I am today."

"Amy is mine," I said. "She and I have been through so much, but she has been the one person other than my sisters and parents to stick around and get me through life."

"Then you met us," Phil said.

"Oh yes, John, you, Randy and Torrie are all awesome. You all are the greatest friends I've had other than Amy. And John is the best boyfriend I have ever had."

"That's what I like to hear," John said.

The real fun began then. The dance floor was open for everyone to party the night away. And yes, I dragged John out onto the dance floor. I didn't need to drag him out to dance. Dancing was one of our favorite things to do together.

We had both been wrong about ballroom dancing. Dirty Dancing was not ballroom dancing. We actually went to dance classes that taught the different types of dances: The Mumbo, Cha-Cha, Tango, etc. All these dances were the dances that they do on Dancing with the Stars. Ballroom dancing was a whole other different type of dance, slow dancing.

John and I were out on the dancing floor dancing the whole time. We did take little quick breaks here and there for when we got thirsty. I was drinking water the whole time. I couldn't drink, but that was no big deal, because my little baby was worth it. John was a good boy and didn't drink at all. I said he was trying to keep up with me. I had a lot of energy during the reception.

Christie and Jake had made their farewell at 10 o'clock. The two left the reception and went up to their hotel room for the wedding night. That was when the whole reception was over. All the guests said their good-byes to each other and left. My parents, Melissa, and I, along with Jake's parents and other family members cleaned up whatever we needed to and then headed home.

My parents, Melissa, John and I got home at 11:30 PM. My parents were so exhausted that they headed straight to bed when we got there. Melissa was tired too and decided to go to bed. John and I just ended up going into my room. We both slowly got ready for bed.

"Just think, in two months, we'll be having fun at your brother's wedding," I said.

"Yeah, that is going to be a lot more fun for me, because it'll be my brother getting married," John replied, lying on the bed.

I stood in front of the mirror of my dresser, removing my make up. "Oh, yes. I'll be having fun no matter what, because I love weddings."

"Yes, you did have a lot of fun tonight. I did as well."

I was done removing my makeup. I turned around to look at him. "So," I said.

"Yes?" John asked with a smile.

I smiled. I went and got on the bed. "We need to talk more about moving in together."

John nodded his head. "Yes, we do. We need to decide where we are going to live together."

"In an apartment with two bedrooms."

"Yeah, I get that. I have something to tell you, though," John said. "Randy and Torrie are moving in together."

"What the hell?"

John nodded his head. "It's true. Those two are ready for it too. They aren't pregnant like us, though."

"No, if Torrie was, I'd know."

"Well, anyway, you could move into my apartment with me."

"I love that idea. I like your apartment. It was where we spend a full weekend alone together without roommates. It was also where we first made love!"

John smiled. "Good. Then all we have to do is kick Randy out and move you in with me."

I laughed. "You are going to have to make some room for my stuff."

"Yes, I'll get right on that when we get home, along with kicking Randy out."

"That is so mean."

"Hey, he has his girlfriend to go live with."

"Amy is going to be disappointed," I said.

"She'll get over it," John said.

"Don't be mean! That is _my _best friend!"

"It's not like you're going to forget all about her, Trish! You two work together and you'll still hang out."

I nodded my head. That was an excellent point. "I know, but it'll be weird leaving her."

"She'll be okay. Phil will keep her company whenever he can."

I smiled. "Yes, he will. Oh, my God, I just got an idea."

"What?" John asked.

"Melissa is taking the summer off from school. She'll be back and ready for fall in August. She was talking about coming out to Boston and seeing me. She could stay the whole summer in Boston, actually. She could stay with Amy. They'd both like that."

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Three words: my baby brother," John replied.

I chuckled. "Oh, come on, John. They're both adults and we had this conversation during Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Well, they would have the whole summer to spend together and then when August comes, Melissa would leave. I think feelings would have developed by then. Melissa and Boog had a lot of fun together at Thanksgiving and Christmas. I really do not want to see anyone broken hearted."

"That is not something for us to decide. We have to let our younger siblings live their life. We are allowed to have an opinion, but we can't always protect our younger siblings. They need to learn certain lessons. I wouldn't call this a lesson for them, but we have to let them enjoy their life."

John nodded his head. "Boog is dating other girls, but he still has a soft spot for Melissa. I don't blame him, because her oldest sister is pretty awesome too."

I smiled.

"But you're right," John said. "We have to let them enjoy their life."

"And we need to enjoy our own life as well," I said.

John nodded his head. "I already am!"

I looked at him with a smile. He smiled back at me and leaned forward to kiss me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next few weeks were busy, busy. I started the process of packing my stuff up to move in with John. Randy and Torrie were good to go on moving in together. The two found an apartment together. She moved out of her own apartment and into it with Randy. Then Randy moved out of his and John's and into the new one with Torrie. It was lots of moving for everyone, but we all—me, John, Randy, Torrie, Amy, and Phil—helped each other with the moving. I didn't do very much lifting, because I was pregnant. John and Amy wouldn't let me, all though, John's brothers helped me move my stuff to John's _and my_ place.

By the time, May rolled around, I was moved in with John, and Torrie and Randy were moved in together. Everyone was happy. John and I were especially very happy.

On the first Friday in the month of May, John and I were at Cenas' having dinner just the two of us. It was date night.

John was actually paying the bill while I still sat our table. I was sending a text message to Melissa. She was coming into town tomorrow to spend the summer in Boston like we had planned back in April. John came back over to the table and sat down.

"I have a question for you," John said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"You know I do."

"When can we find out?"

"In another month."

"That sucks."

"It'll be a fast month, baby," I said. "You know I don't think we really have talked about baby names."

John smiled. "No, we really haven't. But we don't even know if it is a boy or a girl."

"That doesn't mean we can't start talking about names."

"All right, what names do _you _have in mind?"

I grinned. "I was mainly thinking of a name for a boy."

"Oh, for a boy, huh?"

"Yes, I was thinking John Felix Anthony Cena III!"

John smiled. "I love it! My dad would love it too!"

"My dad would as well, because his first grandson would have his same first name. But the baby could be a girl."

"Very true. I go back and forth between wanting a boy or a girl."

"Well, whatever this baby is: a boy or a girl, there will be plenty of time to have another one and that one could be whatever his or her older sibling isn't," I said.

John smiled. "You're already talking about having a little brother or sister for this baby," He said. "I love it!"

"I at least want two children. I'm open to more. But at least two," I said.

John smiled. "Am I in the picture with both those kids?"

"Of course, you're their daddy."

John's smile widened. "What else is in that picture?"

I grinned. "Us being married and living in a little house with our kids. We'll have Shadow and a few other kitties, plus maybe a dog. And you'll be a detective."

John continued smile. "I see the same picture."

"Good," I said.

"That actually brings me to something. I know you said you didn't want to get married right now. But I have done some serious thinking and I want to get engaged."

I gasped as John showed me a little box that contained a diamond ring. "Oh, my God," I said.

"Trish, I want you and only you, everyday for the rest of my life," John said. "Since I met you, you have made my life a much better place. We've been together for almost nine months, but I want you forever. We're having a baby. I'm not proposing because people would think it is the right thing to do. I'm proposing because regardless of that little baby growing inside of you, I want to be with you. We do not need to get married right away…"

"…You had me at 'I want you and only you, everyday for the rest of my life.' Yes. I want to be engaged to you! I want to get married in the near future! Yes!"

John smiled. We were sitting in a booth. He moved from sitting across from me and sitting next to me. He kissed me and hugged me. He then took the ring and put it on my left ring finger.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said. I kissed him then. I made him moan as my greedy tongue shot into his mouth and claimed dominance of it.

He pulled away from me. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I smiled at him. "Are we going to go play?!"

John smirked at me. "Oh, yes, we're going to go play and it is going to be a dirty game."

I smirked myself. I grabbed my purse. The two got out of the booth and then headed for the door.

I tell ever since I got pregnant, my hormones were in overdrive. I'm very emotional and very horny.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, Amy was at my door at 10 AM. We were going to pick Melissa up from the airport together. We were both excited. I was excited because I got to spend a little bit of alone time with my bestie.

"How are you this morning?" I asked.

"I am tired," Amy said. She flopped down on the sofa in the living room. I joined her. We weren't leaving until 10:30 to go to the airport. Melissa's flight didn't get in until noon either.

"Me too," I said. "I had a very exciting night last night." I showed Amy my left hand.

"Oh, I know," Amy smiled. "My bestie is getting married!"

I smiled. After John and I got home from Cenas', we ended up calling my parents, his mom, and sending out a text message to all her friends and siblings, telling them all we were in engaged. Amy called me right away and was so happy and excited. She claimed the status of maid of honor. I said that was fine. But everyone was very excited for us.

Amy and I arrived at the airport at 11:05 AM. We checked the status of Melissa's flight it wasn't delayed. It was right on time. We grabbed some lunch while we waited. I loved airports, because they had many places to get food from while you were waiting for your flight or someone else's.

At 12:15, Melissa finally came off the plane.

"There's my baby sister," I said.

Melissa smiled as she walked up to me. She gave me a big hug. "I missed you," She said.

"I missed you too."

"Quit hogging her, Trish," Amy said. Melissa let go of me and gave Amy a big hug too.

"Come on, let's go get my luggage," Melissa said.

Once we had all of Melissa's bags, we headed to the parking lot to get the hell out of there. I was so happy to have my baby sister there with me, along with my bestie. Christie said she was going to come out and see me sometime soon. She had just gotten married a month ago, so I told her to enjoy her newlywed life.

"What are your plans for your first evening in Boston, Melissa?" Amy asked.

Melissa smiled. She sat in the front seat with me. Amy sat in the back. I glanced over at my baby sister.

"Yes, what are your plans?" I asked.

Melissa continued to smile. "I have plans with _Sean Cena_ this evening!"

"Ooh," Amy said. "What are those plans?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"It is definitely going to be!"

I just smiled and paid attention to the road. Melissa and Boog were going to have a great summer. He wasn't doing any summer classes. He would mainly be working at the restaurant. Melissa wasn't just out in Boston to hang out with me and Amy, and have a summer romance. Melissa was doing an internship at Amy's and my law firm. It was an excellent way to paten her resume and it gave her experience since she wanted to be a legal assistant just like me and Amy.

Melissa was actually thinking of going to law school. She wanted to go to Boston University law school. She was a very smart girl and an excellent student. Besides applying to Boston University for law school, she also needed to take the LSATs. She had already taken it and passed. She however wanted to take the test again and see if she could do a little better. My sister was an overachiever.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Amy and Melissa. There was not much to catch up on, because Amy and I talked every day. The same was with Melissa. We text messaged through out the day, every day. I did that with my parents and Christie as well.

Melissa was not the only one who went out that evening. Amy and Phil had a double date with Torrie and Randy. I spent the evening at home with my fiancé. We were always content to spend most of our evenings alone.

"We're like an old married couple already," I said.

John chuckled. "Yes, we are. But that'll change. I know you will want to go out next week, which okay by me."

"Yes, I am going to need to go dancing and I like to go out dancing with you. But I'll have to have a girls' night with Melissa, Amy, and Torrie. Kourtney and Ally actually want to have a girls' night. You know it is us getting together and talking about our men."

John laughed. "Yes, I and my brothers do that when we get together."

"I'm sure Steve is on the brink of wanting to bitch about Chelsea because of the wedding. I remember getting a few phone calls from Melissa because Christie and Jake were going crazy over wedding stuff the last month before their wedding."

"Speaking of weddings," John said. "Do you want to talk about ours?"

"Yes, I do," I said. "We need to consider a few things: date, time, venue and what size wedding we want."

"Well, I will do whatever you want to do. I'll do a big fancy wedding if you want."

I smiled. "I don't want a fancy dress or ball gown wedding dress like most brides want. I mainly want a big reception so we can dance."

"Yes, it is our thing to do. But we could do a small ceremony and have a huge reception with a big dance floor, great food and a band or DJ."

"I vote for a DJ."

"One thing down."

"I vote for a small ceremony too," I said. "I just need an officiator. Amy has proclaimed herself as my maid of honor, so I have to have her. Plus I want some other bride's maids: Melissa, Christie and Torrie. I do want us to do our own vows, though."

John nodded his head. "Oh, I would love to do that. But when would you like to get married?"

"Okay, before we get to that, we can agree on a small ceremony with us writing out own vows and then having a large reception?"

"Yes and yes," John replied.

"Okay, there is one thing we have to worry about and that is the birthday of our baby."

John nodded his head. "Well, your due date is November 11. The baby can come early or late, right?"

"Right. But in actuality I could have a premature birth. Knock on wood." I sat forward and knocked on the coffee table.

"Okay, let's not even talk like that. We're focusing on a wedding date here!"

"True," I said. "But I think before we actually set a date in stone, we should consider looking around at places to get married and have our wedding reception."

"Yes, we need to set a venue. But before we decide on venues, where would these venues be located at? Boston? Atlanta?"

I smiled. "Boston, duh! It's where we both live. It's where our baby is going to be born."

"All right, sounds good. So we'll start looking at places to get married at and have the reception at."

"You know since we're doing a small wedding, but a huge reception, we could just have the wedding at the place we want to have the reception. We could have all our wedding guests seated at the tables where they would be sitting for dinner for the reception and then our wedding could take place somewhere in the same room. We just have to look at a place for it."

"Sounds great. Let's switch gears and talk about wedding guests. Who do we want to invite?"

"Family, friends, co-workers."

"I get family and friends. But to what extent of friends? Are there friends back in Atlanta you want to invite?"

"You know by having a small wedding we want a minimum amount of guests. To answer your question, though, no. There are no friends in Atlanta that I want to invite. I have all my friends here. Amy has been my best friend for so long, that she was really all I needed. I did have other friends in middle school, high school, and college. But I do not call them true friends. I always catered to Amy, my sisters, and my mom. But now I cater to Amy, you, your brothers, their girlfriends, Randy, Torrie, Phil, and your parents."

"There are people at work you consider friends, though, right?" John asked.

"Yes, until I moved to Boston, Amy was the _only friend_ I ever needed. After moving here, there were lots of people to call friends. I found it a little bit hard to open up to people, because of what happened to me as a child. My first boyfriend was a guy that had been my friend first. He helped me to really get comfortable with guys."

John smiled. "I can understand your insecurities. You got over all of that, because when I met you, you were not shy at all!"

I grinned. "That is so true. But I want to invite people from work to our wedding, especially my boss, because he rocks."

John smiled. "Sounds good. I have a few guys from the station I want to invite."

"You know I have already decided on having four bride's maids. You need to decide on groom's men."

"Good lord," John laughed. "I have four brothers and two best friends. That is going to be a rough decision."

"Well, I can come up with three more bride's maids: Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney. Those three are my friends/sisters."

John laughed. "Yeah, well, that'll put you at seven bride's maids and me with six groom's men."

"I'll narrow bride's maids down later. If we get married after the baby is born, one of them can carry him or her."

"Now there is an idea. I can't wait until you have a big baby bump, because I am going to be kissing it and touching it all the time."

"That is going to get old fast," I said. "I think we have a little while longer before you can start talking to my belly and the baby will register your voice or whatever. I need to read up more on everything."

"Now that is something we should do together," John said. "We should read everything we can about pregnancy and the development of the baby."

I smiled. "You are so cute!"

"Hey, I want to know what is going on inside with our little one."

"Well, I do have a book already: _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. You could read some of it and see what I'll be going through. Plus we can pick up some other reading material."

"That would be a lovely way to spend some of our evenings: learning about baby development inside the womb."

"Yes and then we can talk to everyone about it. Amy, Torrie, Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney will love to hear about it."

"Everyone would think it is great. All my brothers are excited to be uncles."

"Yes and Amy says she will be called 'Aunt Amy.' And Torrie will be 'Aunt Torrie.'"

John laughed. "Yes, Randy wishes to be referred to as 'Uncle Randy.'"

"Did you hear about Phil?"

"What about him?"

"Amy is going to refer to him as 'Uncle Phillip.'"

John laughed. "That girl sure likes to call him Phillip. Randy and I haven't teased him about it in awhile."

"Well, Johnny, Torrie likes to call Randy Randall," I said.

"I just came up with a nickname for if the baby is a boy and we name him John Felix Anthony Cena III."

"Yes, I nickname will do just nicely since we have three other Johns: you, your dad, and mine."

"Yes, well, I suggest J.T. He will be John Cena III."

"Yes, that works. I hope it is a boy! I'd like a boy first. Then I'd like to have one or two after him and I want them to be girls. That way the girls will have a protective older brother," I said.

"Well, if we have a boy first, he'll be a protective older brother no matter what his younger sibling or siblings are," John replied. "I have three little brothers and I was protective over them growing up. I still am."

"They're protective over you too. When I met Matt and Dan, they had a Q&A with me. When I was able to really be able to talk to Steve and Sean, they did the same thing. Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney did the same."

John laughed. "Well, but if the first one is a girl, what would you like to name her?"

"Valeria Callista Cena. But I want to spell Valeria with an A at the end, instead of an e. If it is spelt V-AL-E-R-I-E it is the French way. But if it is spelt V-A-L-E-R-I-A, it is the Italian way. The origin of Callista is Greek too."

"Oh, so we'd be going with my roots of Italian and your roots of Greek for naming our daughter?"

"Yes," I said.

John smiled. "I like that name Callista. How did you come up with the names anyway?"

"The book of baby names your mom got us."

"Right. Duh, John!"

I laughed. I leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled at me. "What does the name Callista mean?" He asked.

"It means beautiful. Valeria means strength. John means God is gracious. Felix means happy and prosperous. I forget what Anthony means. Patricia means noble. Anne is gracious, merciful."

John laughed. "Telling me what your name means?"

"Yes."

John smiled. He kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I sure hope so. I am pregnant with your kid and engaged to you."

"Well, it was one of the reasons why I asked to get engaged, because I love you."

"I love you too by the way."

"Ditto," John replied with another kiss. "I hope Melissa and Boog are having a good time."

"I'm sure they are," I said. "My God, she was so excited. She couldn't wait to see him in person."

"Yeah, he was the same way. Steve and Dad said he couldn't stop smiling today at work."

"Oh, so cute."

"You Stratigias sisters drive us Cena brothers crazy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the summer Melissa and _Sean _were in love."

John laughed. "Yes, Melissa is very specific on calling him Sean and not Boog."

"Just like Amy is with calling Phil Phillip or Torrie calling Randy Randall. I haven't called you, Johnny in awhile, have I?"

"Nope. However, last night I did Patricia you."

I laughed. "That's because I had you handcuffed to the bed."

John smirked. "Next time, you're getting handcuffed."

"You'll have to strip search me and arrest me. Then my punishment will be for you to have your way with me."

John smirked. "God bless sexual fantasies."

I chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Work, family, and friends kept my time occupied throughout the next month. That was what kept everyone's life occupied throughout every day life pretty much. But life was good. I had a good job, great friends, a great fiancé, and I was pregnant.

But my life was about to get better and it was in the regards to the baby.

June came and that meant the wedding of Steve and Chelsea. That also meant that John and I got to find out the sex of our baby. We were both excited for that. Everyone was.

I had a doctor's appointment scheduled to find out the sex of the baby. I had just entered my seventeenth week of pregnancy. It was a Wednesday and Steve and Chelsea's wedding was that very Saturday. Everyone in the Cena family was going crazy with that wedding. John and his younger brothers were tired of hearing about the wedding plans.

That was normal. I know my parents, Christie, Jake, and his parents were going crazy the week before Christie and Jake's wedding. I got sick of hearing about the wedding plans for Christie's wedding after awhile too.

Planning weddings and their receptions were annoying. But you just had to suck it up and face any problems that came your way. Everything would turn out fine in the end.

On Wednesday morning, the alarm clock went off at 5 o'clock for John to get up and get ready for work. A half an hour later, right before heading out the door, John woke me up to say good-bye and for me to get my butt up too. It was our typical routine for weekdays if John worked the day shift. If he worked on Saturdays and Sundays for day shifts, he would get up at five and then say goodbye to me before leaving and then I would go back to sleep. If he was working nightshifts, I would be awake anyway.

"Time to get up, darling," John said, kissing me.

I groaned. "No," I said.

"Well, if you want to sleep longer, you have to set the alarm. I have to leave."

I groaned again. I sat up in bed and kissed John. "I think you need a new profession."

John chuckled. "That is not going to happen!"

"I'm kidding," I said. I kissed him again. "I know you love your job as much as I love mine."

"Yes, I have to go to work today and tomorrow. But I don't have to work Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Of course, Friday and Saturday will be spent doing wedding crap!"

"I don't have to work Friday either," I said. "Yay."

"Speaking of excitement, you get to find out the sex of the baby today," John said.

"Yes, I do!" I smiled. "I wish you would be there with me."

"You know I'd love to be there, but I have to work, because of taking three days off in row for a damn wedding."

"I really hope you are not going to be saying that when it is our wedding."

"No, because you want our wedding at the same place as the reception."

"That's what Steve and Chelsea are doing," I said.

"Blah-blah!" John said. "Text me or call me after your appointment and let me know what are little one is."

"I will. Have a good day at work."

"You too, babe." John gave me a kiss. He kissed my stomach as well. "Daddy can't wait to find out what you are, Baby."

"Get out of here," I said.

"Bye," He said giving me one more kiss. He got up and left the room.

I got out of bed. I stretched out my arms and legs. I heard the front door close. I then headed out of the room and to the bathroom.

I arrived at the office at 7:30 AM. My boss wouldn't be in until eight o'clock. Amy and Melissa both arrived at the office at the same time as I did. Melissa was doing her internship with another paralegal under a different attorney, instead of with me and Amy.

"Good morning, Patricia Anne," Amy said, taking a seat at her desk.

"Good morning, Amy Christine," I said.

"How are you today?"

"I am great. I have my doctor's appointment this afternoon at three o'clock."

"I know," Amy replied. "I can't wait. I am so excited for you and John. We are so going shopping on Sunday or next week."

"Yeah, we are," I said. "Carol and I will be doing that. My mom and Christie will be going shopping and sending me stuff, the same with my aunts and grandmothers in Canada."

"Torrie is going to join us when you and I go, not too mention your baby sister."

"Yes, it'll be so much fun. Of course, I am going to drag John along, because it's his baby too."

Later that afternoon, I left work and headed to my OB/GYN's office. Melissa was able to come with me. I was so glad I had someone to come with me. I wanted John to come, but he had to work and his job was important. He had to serve and protect the people of our community.

Melissa and I sat in the little room, waiting for my doctor. I laid on the medical bench/table. Whatever you wanted to call it. Melissa sat on a chair nearby.

"We have to make a video, so we can send it to everyone," Melissa said.

"Oh, yes," I said. "Everyone will love it."

Melissa had her cell phone in hand.

The ultrasound tech shortly came in and got everything going on the machine. The doctor came in a couple minutes later.

"Good afternoon, Trish," She said.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Fell," I said.

"How are you?"

"Great."

"Good," Dr. Fell said. "How are things looking, Megan?" She asked the ultrasound tech.

"Fantastic," Megan replied. "I found the little one and their heartbeat is good."

"Excellent," Dr. Fell said. "Let me take a look." She looked at the screen. Megan pointed things out to Dr. Fell.

Melissa was standing next to me smiling brightly. I was smiling brightly too.

"All right, let's get started," Dr. Fell said. She took things over. She sat down at the system and pointed things out to me. She pointed to where the baby was located on the screen.

"Wait, wait," Melissa said. She messed with her phone. "Okay, go."

Dr. Fell laughed. "All right, here is the baby." The machine was hooked up to a computer. She had a pointer appear and it showed where the baby was.

"Okay, can we see if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Yes, we can. Let's see what we have here?"

"Do we have a penis?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa?!" I said.

"What?!"

Dr. Fell just laughed. She was looking at the screen. "The answer to that question is yes! It's a boy!"

"Seriously?!" I said.

"Yep, you're having a boy. Here is his little wee-wee."

I grinned. I saw it. I could his little wee-wee. The pointer on the screen was pointing right to it.

"And we're going to take a picture of this," Dr. Fell said. A cursor came up on the screen and she typed something out. She typed out: "It's a boy!" The pointer was still pointing at his little wee-wee.

By the end of the appointment, I had a picture in hand. I was so excited. The picture had the little pointer pointing at the penis of the baby. It also said, "It's a boy!"

Once Melissa and I were in my car, I was on my phone calling John.

"Can I send the video to people?" Melissa asked.

"Hold on," I said. I listened on my cell phone as the phone rang, trying to connect with John.

"Hey beautiful," John answered.

"Hi," I said.

"Tell me the news."

"It's a boy!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, I have a picture that says so. Plus Melissa recorded a video of the appointment. She is going to send it to my parents, Christie, your dad, your mom, and your brothers."

"Awesome. Tell her to send it now!"

"Go on ahead and send it, Mel," I said.

"Yes," Melissa said. She was then messing with her phone.

I chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on patrol. Michael's driving," John said. Michael was John's partner. "He says hi."

"Tell him the news," I said.

John laughed. "It's a boy."

"Great! Congratulations," I heard Michael say.

"Well, I have to get back to work," I said.

"Yeah, I better get off the phone in case we have to chase anyone down," John said.

"Have fun. I'll see this evening."

"Can't wait. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I made a smooching sound. "Bye."

"Bye, baby," John said.

I put cell phone down. I got settled in the driver's seat. I put my seat belt on and started up the car. I then put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking place. Melissa and I were then headed home. My boss said I could just go home after my appointment. Melissa sent Amy a text message telling her the news.

Later that evening, John and I were at home alone. We were both excited it was a boy. We had heard from everyone that was important: family and friends. Everyone was excited.

"Steve was very glad Chelsea was talking about something other than the wedding today," John said.

"Well, come Friday and Saturday, all the attention is going to be about the wedding," I said.

"I cannot wait until the wedding is over and we're at the reception."

"I hate weddings. I prefer the reception."

"That is clearly why we're having a small wedding and a large reception," John said.

"Yep. I can give you the outline of our wedding: walking into the room, greeting, our vows, exchange of rings and I dos, pronouncement as husband and wife, and our kiss. Done."

John laughed. "I love it. It actually doesn't seem that bad. You know we should have someone we know become an ordained minister."

"Like Joey did with Monica and Chandler's wedding on Friends," I said.

John laughed. "Yes."

"That is such a great idea. The question is: who do we want to be the one to perform our wedding?"

"I think Steve would love to be the one to do that," John said.

"You think so?"

"He's my older brother. He'd probably love to do it."

"Well, we'll talk to him about it. Then you can also decide on who you want as your groom's men. Amy, Torrie, Melissa, and Christie are going to be my bride's maids."

"I'm sorry, I only need a best man and that task has been assigned to Randy," John said. "Phil really doesn't want to be part of the wedding party."

"Then have Randy, Dan, Matt, and Boog as your groom's men if Phil doesn't want to be part of the wedding party. Wait, would he want to perform the ceremony?"

"I don't know. We could ask him and Steve," John said.

"We'll do that. But hey, we're not getting married until after J.T. is born anyway," I said.

John smiled. "John Felix Anthony Cena III. I can't wait to meet you, little man." He kissed my stomach.

"Me too."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" John asked.

I smiled. "Not today."

John smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you a lot. I can't wait to be a dad."

"And I can't wait to be a mom. I'll get some pointers from your mom on how to handle a Cena boy."

"You can handle a Cena man, so I think you can handle a Cena boy."

"Very true. I think I can only handle one Cena boy though," I said.

"Only one son for us then?" John asked.

"No, it is up to Mother Nature to give us as many sons or daughters as she pleases. I have said I would like all girls after J.T., but I think I'll just worry about him for right now."

"Fine by me. Let's have him. Plan our wedding and get married. Then focus on our lives together and worry about another baby when that time comes."

"That's a deal," I said. I gave him a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next evening, Thursday evening, it was Chelsea's bachelorette party. Amy, Torrie, Melissa and I had all been invited. It was a lot of fun. Steve's bachelor party took place that evening as well. Phil and Randy went with John to it.

Everyone had their fun on Thursday evening. When Friday came the wedding party and immediate family were busy doing stuff. I was one of Chelsea's bride's maids, along with Ally, Kourtney, and two of Chelsea's best friends. One of her friends was the maid of honor. Steve's groom's men were Chelsea's brother and the rest of the Cena brothers. Steve's best man was Boog.

But I spent Friday morning and afternoon with the bride and the rest of the bride's maids. All of us got our nails done and then went out to lunch. Steve and his groom's men were picking up their suits for the wedding and then doing whatever else.

Friday evening was the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Dinner was a lot of fun. The attendance included the wedding party, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, plus the dates of those people. Everything was supposed to be about Steve and Chelsea. It didn't play out that way, though. The two made everything out to be about them and then their immediate families—parents, siblings, and grandparents.

Chelsea pointed out her parents, grandparents, and her brother. She spoke out her appreciation for them. Steve did the same thing.

"Well, tomorrow at the reception _all my brothers_ and not just my best man alone, who is my baby brother, will be giving a toast to me," Steve said. "So here's to all my little brothers, John, Dan, Matt, and Sean: I want to tell you all that I am very proud of all of you and I am proud to call myself your older brother. I would not trade any of you for anything. I wouldn't even want to have any of your eliminated from existence. I'm glad I have had every single one of you in my life since the day each of you were born. Thank you, Mom and Dad, for each of them. But I want to address each of you individually and I am going to start from the youngest and work up to the oldest."

I smiled as I looked at each of John's brothers.

"Sean, you mean the most to me, because you are the baby of the family. I was born first and you were born last. You and I have our own special relationship, because of that. It is because of the relationship we have that I wanted you to be my best man. I feel you might be overlooked for certain reasons, because you are the baby of the family. I wanted you to be someone special in the wedding party and not just another groom's men. I am proud of who you are and who you will become: a kickass social studies teacher."

"Amen to that," Boog said. Everyone laughed.

"Matt, you are a hard worker and a good man for choosing your career path: a firefighter. You are saving lives and not just putting out fires. You have shown that you are not only a great brother, but _a great older brother_. You are a great example for our baby brother."

"I have three older brothers to show me how to be a great older brother," Matt said.

"Yes, very true, John and Dan are great older brothers as well," Steve said. "And speaking of Dan." Dan smiled. "I'm proud of you as well for your career choice. I know you are heavily involved with kids trying to keep them in school and out of gangs. Jordan would be proud of."

Jordan was Dan's friend who had been shot when they were both coming home from school.

I looked at Dan. He nodded his head.

"And last, but certainly not least, the first little brother I was blessed with, John," Steve said.

I looked at John with a smile. He smiled brightly.

"You are the most special to me, because you were the first little brother Mom and Dad gave me. But I am very proud of you, because you have everything. You have a great job, a great girl who you also are engaged to…"

John and I looked at each other with a smile. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me.

"…But also you have a baby on the way! I was not sure who the first of you, me, and our little brothers was going to become a dad. We all know that is you. _I cannot wait for my nephew to be born and be called Uncle Steve! You are going to be a great dad_, because we have one of the best dads in the world, who has taught us a hell of a lot. But we also have the best mom too. And Trish, you're going to be a great mom too."

I smiled. I was happy to be addressed as well.

"I already call you my sister," Steve continued. "Thank you for making my brother so happy and bringing joy to everyone in my family. The same goes for you, Ally and Kourtney. Thank you for making Dan and Matt happy. My brothers and I all have great women in our lives. It is thanks to John and Trish that Sean is so happy too. His _girlfriend_ is Trish's baby sister, Melissa.

"But I love and appreciate everyone I have mentioned: my brothers and their girlfriends and fiancé."

"And all of them will be my family after tomorrow too," Chelsea said. "I'm an aunt already thanks to my older brother and my sister-in-law. But I can't wait for my new nephew, John Felix Anthony Cena III to be born."

"Yes, everyone," Steve said. "Let's give a toast to my little brother, John and his fiancée, Trish, who will be blessing the Cena family with a new edition this November."

"To John and Trish right now!" Chelsea said. "But to Steve and me tomorrow!"

"To John and Trish!" Everyone said.

John and I both smiled. We looked at Chelsea and Steve. "We love you," Chelsea said. Steve nodded his head.

At the end of dinner and everyone was leaving, Chelsea and Steve both said good-night to each other. They slowly made their way out of the restaurant. They were being traditional and spending the night away from each other. Chelsea did not want to say good bye. It was very sweet and cute. But she was not the only one who was spending the night without her fiancé.

John, Dan, and Matt were spending the night away from me, Ally, and Kourtney to be with their older brother and baby brother. They were all going home to their dad's for the night. It would be father and sons bonding time. I was not sleeping alone either. Kourtney, Ally, and Melissa were coming home with me. Chelsea was going to spend time with her two BFFs. She needed alone time with them. She spent a lot of time with me, Ally, and Kourtney. We all considered ourselves sisters, because we were all serious in our relationships with our men, the Cena brothers.

"Okay, you have fun with Ally and Kourtney," John said.

"I will," I said. "Have fun with your brothers and Dad."

"I always do." He gave me a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye-bye, JT," John said kissing, hugging, and touching my belly. I smiled.

The Cena brothers and their dad were all off then. I said good-bye to Chelsea and her two friends, Kat and Rachel. My girls and I then left and headed back to John's and my apartment.

The four of us had a lot of fun. Melissa was the one who was mainly talking, though. She was giving the real lowdown on her and Boog's relationship.

"I am in love!" Melissa confessed.

"_Finally_, she said it," I said.

"Have you two said it to each other?" Ally asked.

"No," Melissa said.

"Why not?!" Kourtney said.

Melissa shrugged.

"Melissa, if you really love him and want him to know, tell him," I said. "John was in love with me after three weeks. I was the same."

"Yes, but Sean and I were not really dating until last month," Melissa said.

"You two were talking everyday by some form of text message, Facebook, e-mail, phone, and Skype," Kourtney said.

"Yes, but we just talked. I was seeing other people. He was seeing other people."

"Yes, but you two communicated," Ally said. "You did a long distance relationship, but you were not exclusive."

Melissa sighed.

"It doesn't matter when you fall in love," I said. "If you feel that way, feel that way. Sean is not going to break your heart, sweetheart."

"Yes, but I have to go back to Atlanta in August," Melissa said. "I will be breaking his heart by leaving."

"Sean gets that," Kourtney said. "But you two can do the long distance thing again. Plus if you tried, you can see him before November."

"Oh, hell yeah," Ally said. "John Sr. will give Sean time off if he wants to go see you. I think it would be great for Sean to go see you."

Melissa nodded her head. "I can't believe I have everyone calling him Sean instead of Boog."

"John was the one who started that nickname for him when they were kids," I said. "Steve only referred to him as Sean tonight, because he wanted to make him sound as an adult and not a baby brother. He is the best man after all."

"Ally, what is going on with you and Dan?" Melissa asked.

Ally smiled. That was the big question everyone was wondering. She and Dan had been together for a couple years and were living together.

"We are in a good place. That is all," Ally said. "Chelsea and Steve are getting married tomorrow. Trish and John are engaged and having a baby. When Dan is ready to propose and when he proposes, I will happily accept."

Meanwhile at John Sr.'s house…

"Well, this is nice," John Sr. said. "I have all my sons under my roof for the night."

"It'll happen again when I get married," John said. "Trish is going to have us spend the night before our wedding away from each other. Her sister did the same thing as well."

"Is there a date set for that wedding?" Matt asked.

"I'd say sometime next year. Trish wants to have the baby first. But by the time he comes, we'll have Thanksgiving and then Christmas on the way."

"You two should talk about a date and decide on a place," Steve said.

"Oh, we are. We have actually decided that we are having the wedding ceremony right in the same place as the reception. The guests will all be seated at their tables and then when it is ceremony time, the wedding party will make their way in and the ceremony will take place on the dance floor or something like that. There will be a DJ, though."

"Find a place with a stage," Boog suggested. "You could have the ceremony right on it."

"That's a great idea," Matt said.

"Who are going to be groom's men and your best man?" Boog asked.

John laughed. "Randy is going to be my best man. But all of you get to be my groom's men. Trish and I want someone to get ordained as a minister to perform our wedding ceremony…"

"…Oh, let me, please," John Sr. said.

"Really, Dad?!"

John Sr. nodded his head. "Let all your brothers be groom's men and let me perform the ceremony. I would love to do it."

John nodded his head. "All right, looks like I'll have five groom's men then."

"Why five?!" Steve asked. "If you have Randy, Phil and all of us that is six."

"Phil doesn't care about being part of the wedding party. I was thinking of asking him and you if you wanted to perform the ceremony. Dad has claimed that job, though."

"Hang on a minute," Matt said. "Are you all right over there, Danny boy?"

John and his brothers all looked over at Dan. He was off in his own world.

"Hey, dumbass," John said, throwing something at him.

"What the hell, man?!" Dan said. He looked at his brothers.

"Are you all right, bro?" Matt asked. "You haven't said anything in regards to John's wedding plans."

"Very true," Boog said.

"You haven't said much since we all came and sat in here," John Sr. said. "Is everything okay in that head of yours, Dan?"

Dan nodded his head. "I am just thinking."

"What about?"

"About me and Ally."

"Is everything okay between you two?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's all great," Dan said. "There just has been a lot going on the last few months. We found out you and Trish is having a baby. Then you two got engaged. You found out the baby is a boy. Now Steve and Chelsea are getting married tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with you and Ally?" Steve asked.

"I have just been sitting back and taking a look at you and John with Chelsea and Trish. I have said to myself that I want what you all have. Then I realize I do not have to look anywhere to get that. I have that with Ally."

"Are you thinking about proposing to Ally?" Boog asked.

Dan smiled. "No, _I am_ going to propose!"

"That's great, Dan!" John Sr. said.

"Congratulations," Matt said.

"Yeah," John said. "Ally is crazy about you. She likes to do her own thing, but at the end of the day, she is happy to go home to you or you to come home to her."

Dan smiled. "I am too. I actually have a question for you, Steve?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I want to propose tomorrow. I'll do it in private. I just want to do it tomorrow. I have a little bit of a plan, actually."

"Let's hear it," John Sr. said.

Dan smiled. "I'm going to take her away from the reception and go outside. Then I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That sounds great," Steve said. "You could even ask her to marry you while dancing."

"I thought of that, actually. I don't know. I just want to do it tomorrow."

"Do whatever you want. Just do not make a big scene of it."

"I won't."

"Well, looks like one of you will be married and then two of you engaged. But then one of the engaged ones is also going to be a dad," John Sr. said.

"Kourtney and I are in a good place in our relationship!" Matt said.

"Yes, you are. You and Kourtney take your relationship in whichever direction you want it to go. John and Dan want to marry their girls. Steve is marrying is his tomorrow."

"All right, Sean," Dan said. "What is your status with Melissa?"

Boog grinned. "I'm in love!"

"Great!" John said. "Have you said it to her?"

Boog shook his head.

"Why not?!" Matt said.

"Well, first off, she goes back to Atlanta, her home in August," Boog said.

"Who gives a shit?! If you love her, tell her!" Dan said.

"Yeah, tell her," Steve said. "You two can do the long distance relationship again. You can go see her in Atlanta…"

"…Whenever you want to go see her, you can take time away from the restaurant to go see her," John Sr. said. "You just make sure you do your schoolwork."

"Thanks, Dad," Boog said. "Getting through college is my number one priority."

"Next May, you graduate," John said.

"Yes, I do."

"Trish and Amy say Melissa is doing a great job with her internship with the firm. They also say she is considering putting of law school for a little while to work. They say there is going to be an internship available for Melissa at the Atlanta branch when she goes back. After she graduates, she'll be right back out here and have a job with the branch here."

Boog smiled brightly.

"See she'll be back here after graduation," Dan said. "That's a win-win."

"She's here until August, Sean," Steve said. "Worry about her leaving when the time comes. Enjoy her while she's here. If you love her, tell her."

"Yes, I told Trish that I loved her after three weeks and she said it right back to me," John said. "You're an awesome person, baby bro. You always make Melissa laugh and smile. You are not afraid to be yourself in front of you. You sure as hell showed that at Thanksgiving dinner when you said you'd make breakfast in bed for her."

Everyone laughed.

"Do you seriously love Melissa, Sean?" John Sr. asked.

"Yes, I do," Boog said.

"Then tell her you do. Let her know how you truly feel about her. Always let a person know how you feel about them if you consider them important to you. Don't be afraid."

Boog nodded his head.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The day of a wedding was always stressful if you were the bride, groom, part of the wedding party, or family of the bride or groom. The day of Chelsea and Steve's wedding was stressful. All bride's maids and groom's men were accounted for. All family members were accounted for.

The wedding and reception were taking place at the Marriott hotel. The hotel set everything up for the wedding and reception. It was actually really awesome. Chelsea stayed away from them setting up. But she did look in to make sure everything was exactly how it was supposed to be when she and Steve met with the Marriott wedding planner. Everything was what it was supposed to be and where it was supposed to be. If it wasn't, Chelsea was going to bitch about it, the same with her parents and Steve.

Chelsea, me, and the other bride's maids got our hair professional done for the wedding. After that, we were all back at the Marriott in a hotel room, getting ready and waiting for the big event.

The wedding was scheduled to start at four o'clock. Chelsea made sure everyone was ready by 3:30. Then at 3:45, all of us made our way out of the hotel room and down to the wedding. Chelsea was smiling and glowing. I had seen Christie the same way right before it was time for her wedding to get underway. I made sure I had tissues like I had for Christie's wedding as well. I was a sucker for weddings.

John, Dan, Matt, Boog, and Chelsea's older brother, Tommy all stood outside the ballroom waiting. They had been given instructions to be outside waiting.

"And there she is, the beautiful bride," Tommy said.

Chelsea grinned. Tommy walked right up to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This is it," He said.

"I know," Chelsea said.

"The rest of you ladies look beautiful as well," Tommy said to me and the other bride's maids.

We gave him our thanks.

Ally, Kourtney, and I were all happy to see our boyfriends and fiancée. It was the first time we had seen them all day.

"If this is what it is going to be like at our wedding then it is going to suck," John said as he hugged me.

I laughed. "It'll be worth it."

"Yeah, because it'll be you."

I smiled and kissed him.

"All right, everyone," Chelsea's dad said walking into the hallway. "We are just a few minutes away."

"Yay!" Chelsea said.

All of us lined up. Ally, Kourtney, and I got to walk with Dan, Matt, and John. Chelsea made it that way.

At four o'clock, the doors to the ballroom opened and the sound of Canon in D began to play. Rachel and Tommy made their way into the room. Matt and Kourtney followed them. Then it was Dan and Ally behind. John and I followed them. Boog and Kat, the best man and maid of honor, followed us.

The ballroom was huge. Half of the room was set up for the reception, while the other half was set up for the wedding. All the wedding guests were standing and looking at all of us. John made it all the way to the front for the wedding ceremony. We each took our spot where the bride and groom would be. I took a look upon the wedding guests. I spotted Amy, Phil, Torrie, Randy, and Melissa. They were sitting on the groom's side in the second room.

Kat stood next to me now. Boog stood between John and Steve. I looked in the direction of Chelsea and her dad. I smiled. The beautiful bride was making her last few steps to her groom.

Chelsea and her dad stopped. Her dad gave her a kiss. He then took his seat next to her mom. Chelsea handed her bouquet off to Kat. She then turned her attention to Steve. They both stood face to face. They both smiled at each other. He reached out his hands for hers. She quickly reached hers out toward his. They were both then holding hands. Steve smiled brightly at her. Chelsea beamed at him with her own smile. I smiled myself just watching them. The minister began the ceremony.

Throughout the ceremony, I smiled and cried. It was not hard crying. It was just tears falling. But I did not look at Chelsea, Steve, and the minister the whole time. I looked over at Chelsea's parents and sister-in-law. I looked over at John Sr. and Carol. I looked over at the groom's men. I also looked over at my friends and baby sister. I liked to see what all their expressions were. Everyone was smiling. Torrie, Melissa, and Amy were teary eyed like me. Before I knew it the minister was saying these words:

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Steve and Chelsea then shared their kiss as husband and wife. Everyone burst into applause. Chelsea and Steve turned to face their wedding guests. Chelsea took her bouquet from Kat. She and Steve then made their way up the aisle and headed out of the ballroom. Kat and Boog followed them. John and I followed them. The rest of the wedding party filed in behind us all.

Once the whole wedding party was outside the ballroom, we all gave hugs and congratulations to the newlyweds. John Sr., Carol, and Chelsea's parents and sister-in-law came out to. It was all about the bride and groom with their wedding party and immediate family. We also were taking a couple minutes before the photographer called us back in to take pictures. Also all the wedding guests needed to take their seats at the tables. The chairs were being cleared away that had been set up for the wedding ceremony.

"All right, we're ready for pictures," The wedding photographer said.

Everyone made their way back into the ballroom. It took a half an hour to take pictures. This was the whole wedding package too. We had not taken any pictures before the ceremony. Pictures were taken of the bride and groom. Then individual pictures of them were taken. Pictures of the whole wedding party were taken, along with ones of the bride and groom with the bride's family, and then of the bride and groom with the groom's family. The groom took pictures with each of his groom's men and then as a whole groom. The bride took pictures with each of her bride's maids and then as a whole groom. Plus the bride and grooms took pictures with the groom's men alone. Then the bride and groom took pictures with the bride's maids alone.

Chelsea had individual pictures of couples taken together as well. It was pictures of all the groom's men taking pictures with their wife, fiancé, or girlfriend. Each couple took some cute and nice pictures. Then we took some fun pictures. Melissa was overjoyed to get to take nice pictures with Boog/Sean. He was the same.

After pictures, the whole wedding went back out of the ballroom. We were all going to be introduced. It was time for the reception to officially start. The bride and groom were ready for their reception now. They would have their first dance as soon as they walked in.

Rachel and Tommy were the first ones to be introduced and walked in. Then it was Kourtney with Matt, Ally with Dan, me with John, and Kat with Boog. Then the bride and groom themselves were introduced. As they walked into the room, everyone was cheering, clapping, and whistling for them. It was so much fun.

Chelsea and Steve each had their own wide range of favorite genres of music. One genre they both loved was country. And their first dance as husband and wife was to I Need You by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill:

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you_

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost  
I need you

I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause i need you

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain  
I need you like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost  
I need you

_Oh, I need you_

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, oh, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you

Oh, I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you, I need you, too 

"Give it up for the bride and groom," The DJ said. Everyone burst into applause and/or cheers. "All right, the bride and groom would like to speak." He turned the microphone over to Chelsea.

"Thank you, everyone for coming and being here to celebrate this special day with us," She began. "I want to thank my parents, grandparents, my new father-in-law, and my new mother-in-law for making this day possible. There are a lot of people out there who know what I am talking about with all them making this day possible. Just ask all of my bride's maids and the groom's men, they'll all tell you."

Everyone laughed. It was true.

"Anyway, thank you again everyone for being here," Chelsea said. She handed the microphone over to Steve.

"Yes, thank you everyone who is here and who made this day possible," Steve said. "This is one of the happiest days of my life. I've had four other days that are the happiest of my life, and that was when my little brothers were born. I love you all. They will all actually be doing a toast later and not just my best man, who is my baby brother."

"Woo, best man and baby brother!" Boog shouted.

Everyone laughed. John and I were sitting at the same table as him. We were sitting with him, Melissa, Randy, Torrie, Phil, and Amy.

"You'll have more recognition later, Sean," Steve said. "Anyway, it's time for dinner, so I hope everyone enjoys." He gave the DJ the microphone back.

"All right, we are going to start with the bride and groom, their wedding party, and families. They we'll go table by table," The DJ said. Chelsea said something to him. "Oh, I am also being informed that the friends of the groom's brother, John, are part of the family group."

"Good," Amy said. "I'm hungry."

I chuckled. All of us at the table got up. Chelsea and Steve had gone with a buffet dinner. I walked over to the buffet table with Amy and Torrie, our men behind us.

"You and John need to decide on a date," Torrie said. "So you can look into places and book them."

"John and I were actually thinking about doing it here," I said.

"That's an idea," Amy said.

"I'm more worried about Baby Johnny right now, actually. He needs all sorts of stuff."

"Yes, he does."

We all got our food and then went back to our table. Dinner was really good and filling. It was really nice to be with my fiancé and best friends, especially after I had been with Chelsea and the other bride's maids all day long. Boog and Melissa were thinking the same thing. They were talking privately and then kissing. You could tell they were in love.

"Okay, Matt and I are both done eating," Dan said walking over to the table with Matt in tow.

"I am too," John said.

"Well, are we going to give our toast now or what?" Matt asked.

John looked at Boog. Boog was not even paying attention to his older brothers. He and Melissa were making out.

"Hey baby brother and best man of the groom," John said, throwing something at Boog.

"Hey," Boog said, turning to his brothers. "What?"

"We would like to give the toast now, baby bro," Dan said.

"Oh, right, sorry," Boog said. He stood up. "Let's do it." He grabbed his glass of water and tapped it with his silverware. John stood up. It got everyone's attention. "It's toast time!" Boog said.

John grabbed his glass of water. Dan and Matt grabbed theirs from their table. The three plus, Boog all walked over to the DJ stand. He had a few microphones ready for them.

"All right, for those of you who do not know us," Boog said. "We are the groom's younger brothers and four of the five of his groom's men. I am Sean, the baby brother and best man."

"I'm Matt," Matt said. "I am the third younger brother."

"I'm Dan and the second younger brother."

"I'm John and the first younger brother. I was the test run of how great of an older brother Steve would be and he is a great older brother."

"Instead of traditional toast of the best man," Boog said. "Steve asked all of us to give a toast. Last night at the rehearsal dinner, Steve addressed each of us individually and as whole. Now all of us are going to address Steve individual and then as a whole. I will be going first as I am the youngest and best man!"

"Holla!" Melissa shouted.

There was laughter from a portion of the wedding guests who knew what Melissa meant. My friends and I all chuckled.

"That was my girlfriend," Boog said.

"Who happens to be the baby sister of my fiancé and baby mama," John said.

"We're talking about Steve, not you two," Dan said.

Everyone laughed. This was actually a planned out thing that they were doing.

"Yes, Steve," Boog said. He nodded his head, thinking for a second. "Okay, so all of us as brothers each have our own special bonds with one another or all together. I am close to both Steve and John more so than I am to Dan and Matt. Sorry, Dan and Matt. But Steve is the oldest of all of us and I am the youngest of all us. That makes a special bond.

"Steve and I both want to be teachers. He just graduated with his master's. I am working on my bachelor's. We both are helping our dad out with his restaurant, while our other three brothers are working for the Boston PD or the Boston Fire Department. But growing up, I looked up to Steve the most. He was the oldest and usually the oldest is the leader of the pack, which is true. Steve was the leader of the pack, while John, Dan, and Matt were the bodyguards.

"However, Steve has always been my inspiration and role model. We spent a lot of time together growing up. We share a lot of the same interests and that goes with wanting to be teachers. We both want to teach high school, but different subjects. We both are working with our dad at his restaurant.

"But I just want to say thanks for the inspiration, Steve and thank you for being my older brother. Plus thank you for making me the best man and helping to show the world that I am a grown man!"

Matt said what he had to say about Steve. Then Dan said what he had to say about Steve. Then it was John's turn.

"Steve, you and Dad, besides Mom, have been the ones to teach me a lot since childhood. You taught me how to be a great older brother. You taught me how to be a great friend. You taught me how to treat girlfriends. Every girlfriend you had, you treated her with dignity and respect. You taught me to be myself when it came to girls and women, which I have done. Just ask Trish and our friends."

We all laughed.

"But when you found Chelsea and got serious with her, you taught me more. You taught me how to love and respect _one_ woman. You gave me the inspiration to want to settle down in a serious relationship. I lived my life for awhile and looked for that one woman and I finally found her. We haven't even been together for a year and we are engaged and having a baby. Watching you with Chelsea, gave me the inspiration to keep going and having a good time in life, because the right person will come along and she did."

"All of us have the right person in our lives, actually," Dan said.

"Steve," Matt said. "Thank you for being our older brother and putting up with the four of us. God knows that Mom, Dad, and you wanted to ring our necks most of the time, because we were rough housing or fighting."

"Thank you, Steve," Boog said.

"Here's to the groom and our older brother," Dan said.

We all raised our glasses to Steve.

"All right, since I'm up here," Sean said. "All my brothers and my dad have inspired me do stuff and voiced their opinion on certain matters of my life. They did the same thing last night when we were all hanging out. I want my girlfriend, Melissa Stratigias to know something."

I looked over at my sister. She blushed, because she knew half the people were looking at her.

"I love you, Melissa!" Boog said.

I grinned and looked at Melissa. Melissa smiled. She stood up and shouted, "I love you too!"

I looked over at Boog. He smiled.

"All right, the best man/baby brother of the groom is in love," The DJ said. "I understand all the brothers are."

"Yep, we all are," Matt said.

"Good for you all. I'd be happy to DJ for your weddings."

"I'll keep you in mind," John said.

"All right, let's let the maid of honor come make her toast."

John and his brother all came back over to sit down. Kat was on her feet and headed over to the DJ stand. John and Boog both sat down at the table. Dan and Matt sat down at their table near by. As soon as Boog sat down, he told Melissa again that he loved her. She replied again with "I love you too" and then she kissed him.

John and I smiled at each other.

After Kat made her toast, the dance floor was open and the real fun could begin. John and I were out on the dance floor the whole time like we had been during Christie and Jake's wedding reception. John did have to dance a dance or two with his mom. Plus John's dad and his brothers wanted to dance with me too. It was friends and family all having a great time. It would be the same at John's and my wedding.

Dan proposed to Ally during her favorite song: Love Sex Magic by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake. It wasn't a slow song. I was dancing with John when I suddenly heard a squeal. It came from Ally. The two stood in front of each other and Dan was holding a little box with a diamond ring in it. She said yes, of course.

I was so glad to go home and go to bed at the end of the night. It had been a long day for everyone.

"God, did I miss you last night," John said as we were both lying in bed.

"Yes, I missed you too. I forgot Melissa snores," I said.

John laughed. "You all came back here last night?"

"Yes. That's why I said I forgot Melissa snores. She slept with me."

John laughed again. "She's probably annoying Boog with her snores."

"Only after they've had sex."

"Yeah, let's not talk about my baby brother and your baby sister having sex," John said.

"How about a little less conversation and more trying to go to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm all for that. I have another day off tomorrow, so I am happy."

"What did you plan on doing on that day off?"

"Spending it with you," He said, kissing me.

"Sounds good. Maybe we could spend it in bed too."

"Oh, I love that idea."

"Good," I said, kissing him.

John and I then cuddled up. Being in his arms and having him our bed with me helped me fall asleep easily. I had not liked sleeping without him the night before. John had felt the same way. Luckily it would be awhile before we had to sleep apart again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next morning, I woke up to the sweet smell of bacon. I smiled. I loved the smell of bacon, even while pregnant.

I threw the covers off of me and sat up on the side of the bed. I gave a yawn. I stretched out my arms and legs. I then headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where my man was cooking breakfast.

"This is what I love," I said.

John chuckled. He looked over at me as I approached him. "That I can actually cook? Considering I lied about saying I couldn't cook, even though, I could since I had been working at Cena's since I was a teenager?"

"Yes and you making breakfast is such a turn on." I kissed him.

"Is it really?"

"Yes, I love a man who can cook period."

"Then you love my dad and brothers," John said.

"Yes, but not the way I love you," I said, kissing him.

"I sure hope not."

I laughed. John smiled and kissed me.

A few minutes later, we both sat down at the table eating a bacon and egg bagel sandwich.

"Thank you for making me breakfast," I said.

"No problem," John said. "I like making breakfast for you. But I didn't make it just for you. I made it for a baby boy too."

"Very true. There are no objections to it either. Knock on wood." I knocked on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, knock on wood," John said, knocking on the kitchen table as well.

One thing that sucked about being pregnant was that I did not always like what I ate. Well, I liked it, but my pregnant body wanted nothing to do with it and I would usually be getting sick. Bacon, eggs, and bagels were something my pregnant body was not objecting to. Well, it wasn't objecting to scrambled eggs.

"Do you still want to spend the day in bed?" I asked.

John smiled. "I'm content to spend it any which way you want, baby doll."

"Well, I just wanted to watch movies all day long. That was why I suggested in bed all day long. But now that we know the baby is a boy, I think it is time we start setting up the nursery."

"Sounds good. What do you want to do to start setting it up?"

"Well, I want to do a theme for the nursery. Then I need to decide on a color scheme and consider what color furniture for a crib, changing table, and all that."

"Boston Red Sox and Boston Celtics theme," John said with a grin.

"I'll go with a sports' theme, but not a whole room dedicated to the hometown teams," I said.

"Well, that's boring."

"We can do that to his room when he's older and understands who the Boston Red Sox and Boston Celtics are."

"And the New England Patriots."

"Yes, whatever," I said. "Back to a theme for the nursery, I was considering a zoo or jungle theme, or even a dedication to police officers, because of his daddy being a police officer."

John smiled. "I love the idea for the police officers' theme, but I don't like that so much for a theme for a nursery. Maybe when he is older."

"True, that is more for a little boy than a little baby. Sports theme, zoo, or jungle theme? No wait! How about a sky theme?"

"A sky theme?"

"Yeah, we could make the room to look like the night sky. We could find a mobile that is the moon and the stars. We could paint the moon and stars around the room. NO! We can do it like the daytime sky. We can paint the room a light blue or some shade of a light blue, and then we can paint white clouds."

"I'll go with that, but we mix it with the sports' theme?"

"Yes, we can paint the wall a light blue and then find some wallpaper for a nursery that is sports themed. Then we can get white furniture," I said.

"Sounds like we figured out the two things we needed for what to do for the nursery," John said.

"Theme and color scheme for furniture, yes, we figured it out, or should I say _I figured it out_."

"Now that is not a good way to go with me when you want me to paint, wallpaper, and all that for the nursery," John said.

"I don't need you for that. I have Melissa, Amy, Torrie, Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney, who will all help me or do it for me. Not too mention your brothers," I said.

"I was joking. Hey, that baby boy is our son! You and I should be the main ones to do the nursery for him."

"Yes, but I shouldn't do a lot, because I'm pregnant. I can paint, but I shouldn't be the one climbing ladders to paint high up."

"I'm tall. I can paint high up. And no, you should not be getting on ladders."

"What is in the extra room anyway?" I asked. "I haven't been in there in awhile."

"I think it is just boxes," John said. "Randy sold his bedroom furniture when he and Torrie moved in together. So there isn't any furniture in our way, really, I think."

"Well, maybe we should take a look to see what is in there. Getting the nursery ready is the next big thing that needs to be done more so than anything else. There is no wedding before Little Johnny."

"Yes, we should call him Little John like the dude from Robin Hood."

"Speaking of Robin Hood, I want to watch the Disney version of Robin Hood later today," I said.

"We can watch a whole bunch of Disney movies if you like," John said. "Just don't make them with the princesses."

"Oh, yes, there are quite a few Disney movies that are not all love story-ish."

"Thank God."

There wasn't a whole lot in the extra room. There were just some boxes. It was a mix of my stuff and John's. It was stuff we wanted to get rid of. We had an idea to give it to Goodwill or our siblings.

John and I spent the rest of the day watching movies. We watched a whole bunch of Disney movies. We watched our childhood favorites of Robin Hood, The Lion King, Pinocchio, The Jungle Book, Hercules, Oliver & Company, A Bug's Life, Tarzan and a few others. We also watched Finding Nemo and Monster's, INC. Some of them did have love stories in them, but as extreme as The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, and Beauty & the Beast.

It was a lot of fun. It was a great way to spend our Sunday before we went back to work the next morning. Plus we would be getting a lot busy with getting the nursery ready for John Felix Anthony Cena III. Life was good.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

John and I both worked on the nursery together. We both went to the hardware store and grabbed some paint sample color sheets to decide on baby blue or a similar shade. We also found some cute wallpaper that was sports themed and perfect for a nursery.

We were able to get rid of the stuff that had been in the extra room of the apartment. John was able to get younger brothers to take most of his stuff. Melissa took most of mine, because it was clothes. What we did not get rid of was taken to Goodwill.

So the room was empty, except for cans of paint, paint brushes, a paint roller and a paint roller pan. John and I painted the nursery by ourselves. We were offered help from our friends, his brothers, and Melissa. We declined, because it gave us something to do together, plus it was for our baby.

The nursery was painted and wallpapered within a week.

After that, John and I went with his mom furniture shopping for the nursery. Amy and Melissa tagged a long for that one. We ended up getting more than baby furniture. I was so happy to finally be able to buy baby clothes.

I was so excited about having a baby. One of the things I really wanted out of life was to be a mom and I was getting it.

The nursery was completed by the end of June.

July flew by and August came. Sadly Melissa and Boog had to say good-bye to each other, because Melissa needed to get back to Atlanta for school. She ended up leaving the weekend before the last week she had left of summer break. Amy and I took her to the airport. Boog came with us.

It was sad to see them have to say good-bye. Boog cried a little.

"If you two tease me for crying because my girlfriend left, I'll hurt you," Boog said as we were headed out to the parking lot.

"It'll be our secret," Amy said.

"Yeah, your brothers would actually have a field day with it," I said. "It'll all be okay, though, _Sean_!"

Boog smiled. "Thank you, Trish."

"How about I call you or John will call you whenever we have news in regards to your nephew?"

"What else is there to tell about the little bugger? I've already felt him kicking."

I would enter my twenty-seventh week of pregnancy on Monday. The baby had already begun to kick and move around. It was freaky at first, but then very exciting after. When he first started kicking, I made sure everyone got to feel him.

"There is a lot more to tell about your unborn nephew," I said. "I have thirteen more weeks of pregnancy to go through."

"I can't wait until he is finally here," Amy said. "I am excited to be an aunt!"

"We're all excited to be aunts and uncles," Boog said. "I'm going to make sure I'm his favorite uncle, though."

"I'll fight whoever I have to, to be the favorite aunt."

I laughed.

I received a text message from Melissa a few hours later. She said she was safe and sound on the ground of the Atlanta airport. She said she'd call me later. I was glad she had made it home safely.

"Its anniversary week," Amy said to me the next day, Sunday. We were at her apartment.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, it was one year ago today that you moved to Boston and in here with me. Then tomorrow is the one year anniversary of you meeting Phil, Torrie, Randy, and of course, John." I smiled. Amy continued, "Tuesday is the one year anniversary of you working at the firm with me. Then Friday is your one year anniversary of dating John!"

"Well, I know my one year anniversary is on Friday. I do think I need to make a big deal tomorrow about meeting John for the first time."

"Yeah, you do!"

"Maybe him and I should reminisce on the first time we both saw each other," I said.

"Yes, you were turned on by him doing his squats and bench pressing," Amy said.

"God, that was hot! It's still hot!"

Amy laughed. "John also wanted to drop you down to the floor the first time he saw you!"

"He still does!"

Amy laughed again. I just smiled.

I headed home in the evening, after spending the day with Amy. When I got home, John was getting home too. We met right outside the building and went up to our apartment together. He told me all about his day.

"Well, I'm so glad you're home now," I said.

"Me too," John said, unlocking the apartment door. He opened it up. "Ladies and babies first."

"Thank you," I said walking into the apartment.

John followed me inside. He closed and relocked the door. He threw his bag down by the door. I went and sat on the sofa in the living room. He came and sat next to me.

"You know it was one year ago today that I moved to Boston?" I asked

John smiled. "So that would make tomorrow the year anniversary of the first day we met?"

"Yes. Remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget?! It was the day I met my soul mate!"

I grinned. "Remember how you were lifting weights and Randy was spotting you?"

"Yeah, I remember. And after I had done my set of lifting, I caught you watching me and then you looked away."

"Yes."

"I knew our anniversary was on Friday, but I didn't take a minute to rethink the first time we met," John said.

"Neither did I really," I said. "I was more so only thinking about the evening we went out with everyone, then when we had our first date, second date, and third date."

"Guess what, though?"

"What?!"

"I took next Saturday and Sunday off. We can spend our anniversary weekend together."

"Yay," I said. "What will we do?"

"I was hoping we could relive our first three dates. We'll go to Cenas' on Friday evening, then on Saturday we'll have spaghetti and meatballs and watch Dirty Dancing. Then on Sunday, we'll go to gym, come home, shower, and have Campbell's Chunky Soup," John said.

"I love the sound of that."

"So what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Well, Little Johnny wants some Chinese," I said.

"Excellent choice," John said. "Big Johnny will order it. The usual?"

"Yes, please."

"All right."

John pulled out his cell phone and called our regular Chinese food place.

Forty-five minutes later, we were sitting at the kitchen table eating our dinner.

"So what were you doing exactly one year ago this minute?" John asked.

I looked at the time and thought for a minute. "Well, I was having dinner with my parents and Amy. They ended up flying back home the next day."

"Then you and I met."

"Yes, we did. But I met Torrie first. Then I met Phil and Randy, and then I finally you."

"That trip to the gym was a lot of fun."

"Yes, it was," I said. "I was excited, because I got to meet Phil, finally. I had been hearing about him nonstop for a month."

"Yes, well, all of us had heard about you nonstop for a month too. We were all glad to finally meet you. It worked out well for me, though."

"It worked out well for the both of us. And it is still getting better and better."

"It sure is."


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for the long delay in the chapter. I have been busy with school and I have had writer's block for this story too. But finally my mind is going again on wanting me to write and update this story. Plus the semester is coming to an end and I graduate college too. Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

On Friday morning, I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off at five o'clock like I always did whenever John worked the day shift. I felt the bed shift as John moved toward the alarm clock to turn it off. I moved from my left side to my right side. John turned to face me. He knew I had purposely turned toward to him.

We both smiled at each other in the dark. "Good morning," He said.

"Good morning," I said. "Happy Anniversary!"

John grinned. "Happy Anniversary!" He then leaned forward and gave me a hot passionate kiss. "Okay, I need to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Have fun," I said.

John gave me a light kiss on the lips and then got out of bed. I went back to sleep.

Later that morning at eight o'clock, I arrived at work. Amy was already there.

"Morning Aims," I said.

"Good morning," Amy said. She was typing away on the computer.

I took a seat at my desk.

"How are you and the baby doing this morning?"

"We are doing great. I'm definitely doing great, because it is my one year anniversary of dating my fiancé."

Amy looked at me with a grin. "Oh, yes, I know. Happy anniversary to you, my lovely."

"Thank you. Okay, what is on the agenda for today?"

It was a great day at work. I was happy all day long and was happy to get off work at 5:30.

"So are you occupied all weekend?" Amy asked as we were in the elevator heading down to the first floor.

"Yes, John made sure he had Saturday and Sunday off so we could spend the whole weekend together. However, we really do not have anything going on during the day. We only have dinner plans tonight, tomorrow night, and Sunday. I think we were just going to lounge around the apartment on Saturday and Sunday."

"Make a trip to the gym."

"Why?"

"Because it is the place you met and it is only right you include it in your anniversary plans."

"Well, our third date was us going to the gym and then him making us Campbell's Chucky soup for dinner. I would like to get a gym work out in."

Amy smiled. She moved toward me, because there were people in the elevator. "Will there be a sex work out?" She whispered.

"You know it, girl!"

"That's my girl!"

I laughed. "Amy, I've told you all about my sexual experiences with my boyfriends," I whispered. "And you know that John is the guy I've had the most fun and get connection with."

Amy smiled at me. "I know. You are so much in love and I am so happy for you. I am very much in love too."

"I know we had this discussion last weekend. We are both very lucky."

"Yes, but I think you and your sisters need it the most. When bad things happen to people they might be unhappy and unable to move pass those certain things."

"Yes, well, I have. Christie and Melissa have as well. Melissa is missing Boog like crazy, though."

"I know," Amy said. "I feel so bad for them."

"Labor Day weekend they will see each other, though. Boog doesn't have classes on Fridays, so he'll be heading to Atlanta that Friday morning. Then he'll be back on Monday evening."

"Good. The firm is going to find some place for her here in Boston once she graduates."

"I'm thankful for that. I'm happy and so is Christie, but I think my baby sister deserves to be happy."

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Amy said.

Amy and I went out separate ways once we were outside the building. I went back to the apartment and got ready for dinner with John. We were just going to Cena's, but I changed out of my work clothes and into some jeans and a nice shirt. I then fixed my makeup and did my hair.

John got home at 6:45. I had gotten home a few minutes after six o'clock.

"There's my beautiful fiancée," John said as soon as he saw me.

"Hi," I said. I gave him a hug and kiss.

"I missed you a lot today," He said.

"Same here. I am so freaking happy."

"Me too." He kissed me. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

We then headed off to the restaurant. As soon as we walked in the door, the place got loud. There was a large group of people. We took a seat at a booth. Boog served on us like always. He was smiling brightly.

"Good evening, my wonderful brother and future sister-in-law," He said.

"Good evening," I said.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" John asked.

"I talked to my girlfriend not to long ago. She got the Friday of Labor Day weekend off of work. I booked my ticket for Thursday night," Boog said.

"Fantastic," I said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Thank you. How about something to drink?" Boog said.

"A beer for me."

"I'll have lemonade."

"You got it," Boog said. "Will we be having two Cena Burgers as well?"

"Yes," John and I chorused.

"All right, I'll be right back. Happy anniversary by the way." He then walked away.

John and I smiled at each other. "How is Little John doing this evening?" John asked.

"He's doing great. He's hungry, though," I said.

"I think we all are."

"Very true."

John smiled.

Dinner was great as always, but the company was even better. John told me about his day at work and I told him about me.

"I am so glad that I get to spend the weekend with my girl," John said.

"Well, your girl is very happy for that too," I said.

John smiled.

Boog came over to the table. "Will there be any dessert for you two?" He asked.

"That's up to Trish," John said.

I smiled and looked at Boog. He looked at me with a smile. "No, I'm going to have dessert at home!" I looked at John and winked. John smirked.

Boog rolled his eyes. "All right, Dad says dinner is on the house, because it's your anniversary. However, I would like a tip."

John pulled out his wallet and handed his baby brother a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Awesome," Boog said. He slipped the twenty in his apron with his other cash tips. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Oh, I will," John said.

"me too," I said.

Boog snickered. He then walked away.

I grinned, looking at John.

"All right, how about we go back to the apartment and have some ice cream?" John asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. But I want to watch The Notebook when we get home too," I said.

"Fine by me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day, I woke up to John bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Rise and shine, Trishy wishy," John said.

I chuckled as I sat up in bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and let my eyes adjust to being open, which they weren't happy about. John set the tray down on the bed. He sat on the bed and leaned over kissing me.

"Good morning," He said.

"Good morning," I said. "I love it when you make me breakfast."

"Well, how about you make me breakfast tomorrow?"

"I can and I will. What are we eating?"

"Scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and fruit with orange juice and herbal tea. I get the coffee."

"I can't wait to be able to drink coffee again," I said.

"How did you sleep?" John asked.

"Good, except for having to pee a lot. How about you?"

"Awesome. I didn't have to get up and get you food for your cravings."

I laughed. Every time John had a day off, the night before I would get cravings and he would go out and get whatever I wanted when we didn't have it at home. It was funny.

"How did Little Johnny sleep?"

"Like I said, I had to pee a lot during the night," I said.

John smiled. "So I've been thinking about when we should get married."

"Oh, really, you have chosen a date?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"One year from now. Our two year anniversary will be on a Saturday next year."

I gasped. "Oh, my God, that is such an awesome idea. Getting married on the day we had our first date is such a good idea. You are a genius!" I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you," John said. "So now we just have to book a place for the wedding."

"The Marriott, of course."

"Good. One of us will have to call on Monday."

"I will. When the New Year starts in January, we'll worry about all the other stuff for the wedding: guests, foods, suits, dresses."

"I think we'll want to go head and do a guest list. The Marriott will want a headcount."

"Well, we'll do the whole ballroom like Steve and Chelsea did," I said.

"Yes," John said. "We want the large reception with the small wedding."

"Actually, we're just going to have our wedding guests sit at the tables for the reception and not set up chairs for a wedding ceremony. We only need to set up the alter."

"Oh, yes, that's right. We already talked about this."

"Yes, we did," I said. "We'll worry about it more as time gets closer."

"Good idea. Let's talk about the present," John said. "What would you like to do today?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Really?"

"Yes," I said. "I just want to stay home. I like being at home with you."

"Me too," John said. He leaned forward and kissed me. "Do you want to watch movies all day?"

"Yes, I do. Or we should watch a TV Show on DVD."

"Yes, we should."

"Ooh, I want to watch The Tudors. I haven't watched in a long time," I said.

"Well, we'll do that then. I love The Tudors."

"Jonathan Rhys Meyers is hot as a young Henry VIII. He's hot no matter what, actually."

John laughed. "The actress that plays Anne Boleyn is pretty hot too."

"Natalie Dormer," I said.

"Yes, her."

"I loved that Gabrielle Anwar played Margaret Tudor. You know I love Burn Notice. She was also in The Three Musketeers with Charlie Sheen, Chris O'Donnell, and Tim Currey. I loved that movie as a child."

"Yes, I remember. It was a Disney movie, though, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm going to buy that Amazon. I have wanted to buy it on DVD for years," I said.

"Feel free," John said.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two and half months later, on October 28, I went into labor. I was exactly thirty-seven weeks pregnant. As it so happened, I was out to dinner with Amy and Phil. John was working a night shift.

"Are you okay, Trish?" Phil asked.

I looked across the table at him. "I'm fine," I said.

"Why aren't you eating then?" Amy asked. "You have had a healthy appetite since you made it to the second trimester of your pregnancy."

"I just don't feel good."

"What feels bad?" Phil asked.

"I keep getting this pain throughout my body."

"How often?" Amy asked.

"About every ten minutes," I said.

"Oh my God, Trish! Sweetie, you're in labor."

"No, I can't be!"

"Like it or not, honey, you are," Amy said. She stood up from the table and walked over to me.

We were eating at Cena's. Boog was working. He was standing nearby and came over. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Spread the news," Phil said, standing up. "You're nephew is on his way."

"No kidding?!" He looked at me.

"Apparently so," I said.

"Oh, wow. Let me get my dad."

I sighed.

Forty minutes later, I was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a few machines that were keeping track of contractions, the baby's heart rate and blood pressure, and then my heart rate and blood pressure. I was in the room by myself. Amy was on the phone with my parents. John Sr. was talking to Steve, Dan or Matt, or Ally or Kourtney. Phil was somewhere. I think he was getting something to eat since I cut our dinner short.

"Knock, knock," Torrie said, walking into the room with Randy and Phil.

"Hey," I said with a bright smile. I sat up in bed.

Torrie came over to me and gave me a hug. Randy did the same.

"Thanks so much for coming," I said.

"Anything for you," Torrie said.

"Yes," Randy said. "Besides this is my godson."

I smiled. John and I had decided that we wanted Amy as Little Johnny's godmother and Randy as his godfather.

"I also thought you would like to see them," Phil said.

"You got them here?!" I said.

"Yeah! Our friend is having her baby."

"Exactly," Torrie said.

Amy came into the room then. "Your parents want to talk to you." She gave me her cell phone.

I had a nice talk with both my parents. They wished they could be there, but they couldn't get out to Boston right now. They said they wouldn't be able to get there until Friday and it was Monday evening. I was upset on those regards, but when I got off the phone with them, John showed up.

"Just the man I was waiting for," I said.

John smiled as he walked over to me. He was dressed in regular clothes and not his uniform.

"Oh, you didn't come in your uniform?" I asked with a sad face.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't want any nurses hitting on me while my fiancée was having my baby."

"Good point."

John smiled and gave me a kiss. "How many centimeters?"

"Three," I replied. "Was anyone mad that you needed to leave because I was in labor?"

"Nope. Michael can handle our beat solo. He's got a few more years experience than me."

"Good," I said. "My parents won't be able to get out here until Friday, so I need all the love and support I can get."

"Oh, its here and coming. My mom should be here soon."

"What about the rest of us?!" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Phil said. "I got him and Torrie here for you."

"Thank you very much for that, Phil, and thank you for coming, Torrie and Randy, but I just really wanted John and my parents more than anyone," I said.

"What about me?!" Amy said.

"Yes, and you too, Aims. But I only need my fiancé and baby daddy by my side for the birth."

"Oh, come on," Torrie said. "Randy and I came all the way here to support you! How about some gratitude."

"Seriously, Torrie?!" John said.

"Nope, I'm kidding," Torrie smiled. "We'll try to be here for the birth, but that little guy can come at any time. Plus we all have to work tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, that's the down side," Amy said. "I have to work, while you'll be in labor with the baby."

"Not necessarily," I said. "He can come quick or slowly. Hopefully I won't be in labor for thirty hours or something."

"You have been watching too much of season eight of FRIENDS," John said.

"Isn't that season where Rachel is preggers with Emma?" Amy asked.

"Yes," I said. "And she was in labor for about thirty hours. She progressed to ten centimeters of dilation, though. If a woman is stuck at a certain number of dilation, then she'll be given a C-section. If a woman makes it to ten centimeters and the woman is pushing and the baby won't come out, then she'll have a C-section as well. I do not want a C-section."

And I didn't have a C-section either. I was in labor for fourteen hours and I kept dilating to ten centimeters. At 8:16 AM on October 29, John Felix Anthony Cena III was born. The sound of his wailing and crying brought tears to my eyes. He weighed seven pounds and nine ounces. He was twenty inches in length. He was very healthy. The moment he was handed to me, all wrapped up in a blanket and his little baby cap on, I was in love.

I took one look at my newborn baby boy in my arms and began to cry. The one thing I had wanted the most out of life, to have a baby and be a mom, had come true. And it was all thanks to John.

I smiled as I looked over at him. He sat on the bed with me. He smiled at me. He wiped away my tears and kissed me.

John and I were both so happy to have our baby boy. We both held him and kissed him. He was all ours and no one else's. He was going to be joy to us every day for the rest of our lives.

We had visitors all day at the hospital to meet Little Johnny or JT (John the Third). Little Johnny's aunts and uncles were all so happy to meet him and hold him. Steve, Dan, Matt, and Boog all had a sense of pride and sentiment the first time they held their little nephew. Amy and Torrie were all smiles. Phil and Randy were both amazed at the little baby they held in their arms. John Sr. and Carol were proud and happy grandparents.

October 29 was a day that was going to be celebrated every year for the rest of our lives.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A month later, it was time for Thanksgiving once again. My parents had made their trip out to Boston after John III was born and they said they weren't coming for Thanksgiving. They were staying in Atlanta and having Thanksgiving with Christie, Jake, and his family. Amy and Phil flew out to Atlanta to spend the holiday with her mom and brother. Randy and Torrie flew out to Boise to spend the holiday with Torrie's family. John had to work on Thanksgiving as did Dan and Matt. Melissa was flying to Boston to see Boog, but also to spend it with me and her new nephew.

It would be me, Little Johnny, Melissa and Boog all with John Sr. for Thanksgiving. Carol was going to spend it with Steve, Chelsea, and Chelsea's family. Ally and Kourtney would be with their families since their boyfriends were working. John Sr. had been invited to spend the holiday with Chelsea's family. He declined, because he preferred to spend it with me. I was his favorite significant other of his sons, because I had given him his first grandbaby, which happened to be a boy.

Carol was overjoyed to be a grandparent, but she was more so looking forward to Christmas. She preferred Christmas, as did I.

I picked Melissa up from the airport. All her classes were online, so she wasn't on campus for the semester. She was able to work on her own, plus do her internship at the Atlanta branch of the law firm Amy and I worked for. I was on maternity leave and had two more weeks of it.

"Melissa Nicole Stratigias," I shouted.

"Patricia Anne," Melissa shouted back at me. She came running over to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you," I said.

"Me too. Oh, my God, is this Little Johnny?" Melissa asked. She spotted her four week old nephew asleep in his stroller. She had not been able to make it out to Boston with our parents after he was born, so this was the first time she was seeing him in person.

"Yes, this is your nephew."

Melissa grinned. "Can I hold him, please?!"

"Of course," I said. I reached into the stroller and carefully lifted my son up. He didn't cry or scream when I picked him up. I handed him over for Melissa to hold and she was in awe the moment he was in her arms. She had pictures of him, because I sent them to her. Plus I Skyped with her and she had met him that way. But holding him in person was better.

"Oh, my God, wow," Melissa said. She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

I smiled as I let my baby sister hold her nephew for a couple minutes. I then took him from her and put him back in his stroller. We then headed over to package claim.

"Oh, my God, I am so happy to be here," Melissa said once we were on the main highway and on the way to John Sr.'s house. Melissa was going to stay with him and Boog.

"I know," I replied. "I am so happy you're here. Tomorrow is going to suck, because John works a double."

"Oh, yeah, that does suck. There are three reasons why I came out here: Boog, you, and Little Johnny." She turned around and looked at him in the back. He was asleep.

I smiled. "You can't get over how cute and adorable he is, can you?"

"No," Melissa said.

"Even when he has a dirty diaper, I am still in love."

"You're supposed to me. You're his mommy."

"He might be adorable and cute. BUT I'm still sleep deprived and have to get up at all hours of the night to feed him and change him."

"I want to change his diaper. It'll be good practice for me when I have kids."

"And that time better be after BOTH you and Boog have graduated college."

"Don't worry. I'm not pregnant. Besides, I graduate next month."

"Yes, but Boog doesn't graduate until May."

"We're doing a long distance relationship, Trish," Melissa said. "I haven't seen Sean in person since September."

I nodded my head. That was true. Boog/Sean—whatever you wanted to call him—had made his trip out to Atlanta in August/September for Labor Day weekend. After that weekend, he got busy with school and working at the restaurant with his dad.

"I bet you'll be rocking his world later today and he'll be doing the same for you," I said.

"Oh, my God, Trish!" Melissa said embarrassed.

I laughed. "Mission accomplished."

Melissa laughed.

A half an hour later, we arrived at John Sr.'s house. It was about one o'clock. Melissa was out of the car and quickly at the front door of the house. I, on the other hand was busy getting Little Johnny out of the car. As I was walking up to the door, it opened to reveal Boog.

"Seany," Melissa squealed.

"Well, hello gorgeous," He replied.

I smiled as the two hugged and kissed. It was a nice long kiss, a kiss that would make everyone jealous. I had those with John all the time. Boog would get pissy.

"God, I've missed you," Boog said.

"Me too," Melissa said.

"Hey Trish," Boog said.

"Hello," I said. I had Little Johnny in his carrier/car seat.

"How's my nephew doing?"

"Fine. I would like to get him out of the cold, though."

"Oh, yes," Melissa said.

The three of us walked inside the house.

I hung out with the happy couple for about ten minutes before Little Johnny and I went back to our own apartment. I knew the happy couple wanted their alone time and I wanted some quiet time with my baby boy before John got home from work.

Let me tell you: I loved motherhood. I was a brand new woman after I had my baby boy. I was sleep deprived a lot the first few weeks, but it was all worth it to take care of my little boy. He was an easy baby, actually. He slept a lot, which was a relief. He got lots of attention when he was awake and wanted it. Little Johnny and I would Skype with my parents, Melissa, or Christie and Jake. It was for them all to see him.

John got home at 6:45 that evening. I was changing Little Johnny's diaper and getting him ready to go out to dinner with Aunt Melissa and Uncle Boog.

"Good evening, my beautiful fiancée," John said walking into the nursery.

"Good evening to you too," I said. I gave him a kiss and he gave him a hug from behind.

"How's my little man doing today?"

"He's doing just fine. No problems."

"Good. How are you?"

"Happy as ever," I replied.

"As am I," John said. "How are Melissa and Boog?"

"Well, I talked to her at six and she said they'd be at the restaurant waiting for us, which is at seven o'clock."

"Okay, well, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am, but I need to pack the diaper bag. Little Johnny needs to get dressed."

"I'll do that," John said. "Pack the diaper bag my lovely."

"You got it," I said. I gave him a light kiss.

John took care of our son while I took care of the diaper bag. Once we were all ready, we got our coats on and headed out the door. We got to Cena's at 7:15. Melissa and Boog were sitting in a booth waiting for us.

"Johnny," Melissa said.

"Melissa," John said.

She got out of the booth and gave him a hug. She gave me a hug too. She then took a seat next to Boog. John scooted right into the booth, while I sat next to him on the outside. Little Johnny lay in his carrier, which sat on the classic restaurant wooden high chair.

Our waitress came over and took John's and my drink order. All the servers knew John, me, his brothers, Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney. We were the boss's children and siblings of Boog. The waitress was a sweetheart and a great server. She got a lot of compliments from customers, all appropriate compliments.

It was a lot of fun to spend time just the four of us. The last time the four of us were together was at the end of Melissa's summer break. It was fun to be able to double date with my sister.

The fun was short lived, though, because someone from my childhood was back…

"Well, well, if it isn't little Patricia Stratigias," A male voice said.

I knew the voice the moment I heard it. I would always remember the voice, because the man took my innocence and happy childhood away from me.

"Oh, my God," Melissa gasped.

"Can we help you?" John asked, annoyed.

I looked at him. He stood right before our table, looking at me. Melissa had figured out who he was, though.

"You sure grew up into a beautiful woman!" He said, ignoring John.

"Who are you?" Boog asked.

"Sorry, how rude of me," He said. "I'm Joseph Richardson."

Joseph Richardson, the man who sexually abused me as a child.

"I knew Patricia when she was a little girl. I knew all the way back in Canada. I worked with her father. Wow, Melissa, you sure grew into a beautiful woman yourself."

"Get the hell out of here," Melissa said. She got up from the booth.

"You're being very rude, Melissa," Joseph said. "Your parents would be ashamed."

"My dad would be on his feet, wanting to punch your lights out. But I'll do it for him."

"Hang on, Melissa," Boog said, grabbing hold of my sister.

"Let me go, Sean," Melissa snapped.

"Feisty," Joseph said. "I like that. Are you feisty, Patricia? You sure were as a child!"

I couldn't breathe. I was remembering. "Oh, God," I said. "I'm going to be sick."

I got up and ran to the bathroom. Melissa ignoring Joseph and Boog followed me. John was quickly out of his seat.

"Get your ass out of here now!" John said.

"I have every right to be here, buddy," Joseph said.

"Not in this restaurant! My father owns this restaurant and if I go back in the back to get him and tell him who you are, he'll be out here so fast. And I as a member of the Boston PD I would look the other way. My brother, Dan would do the same thing, because he too is a police officer. Everyone knows what you did to my fiancée as a child. And you were convicted of that crime. What the hell you're doing in Boston is beyond me."

"I'm passing through, but I will sure come back and look in our Patricia when I damn well, please. I served my time, but it isn't illegal to have my way with her as a young woman!"

John went to hit Joseph, but Boog stopped him. "Easy, John, easy," Boog said. "Don't end up in jail, because of this asshole.

Little Johnny started crying. John focused his attention on our son. I was still in the bathroom with Melissa. I didn't want to come back out until Joseph was gone. But he would never be gone; he lingers in my memory as the man who sexually abused me. A man as an adult, I had trusted when I was a little girl.

"OH, did Patricia have a baby?" Joseph asked.

"Get the hell out of here!" John snapped.

Joseph shook his head and walked away. He ended up leaving the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"It makes me sick to my stomach what he did to me," I said walking out of the stall.

"Literally," Melissa said.

"Yeah." I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I made my hands into a cup and scooped water into my mouth to wash the taste away. I had thrown up. It was gross. Melissa was by my side, making sure I was okay.

When I was ready to leave the bathroom, Melissa made sure it was safe and it was. We both walked back to the table together. John had Little Johnny in his arms.

"Okay, I want to get the hell out of here," I said.

"Fine by us," Boog said.

"Yeah," John said.

John gave the baby to me. I was very happy to have him on my arms. He had a binky in his mouth. John grabbed the carrier and diaper bag. All five of us were then out the door and walked to the parking lot. John and I headed straight home. Melissa and Boog went home themselves.

"I can't believe I ran into that son of a bitch," I said as John walked into in the living room. He had just put the baby to bed.

"I know, Baby Doll," John said, sitting on the sofa with me. "I was shocked as well."

"I'm not going to sleep tonight just so you know."

"Tell me what happened," John said.

"What?!" I said looking at him.

"Tell me what happened. You never gave me a detailed account of what happened to you as a child. You were able to give me a detailed account of what happened to Melissa when she was raped. She gave Boog a detailed account of what happened to her…"

"…SERIOUSLY, you want to know the exact details of what happened between me and Joseph?!" I asked, shocked.

"I want to better understand, Trish," John replied. "Don't think of me as a sick individual. We've been together for over a year, you know I'm not that way. I just want to know."

I sat back and thought for a minute. I nodded my head. I had not told John details of what happened to me, because I did not want to freak him out. I had told past boyfriends and they were freaked out by it. They did not understand me after I told them. I knew John would be an exception. Plus it was good to talk about sexual assault. It was good for the victim to talk about it.

"Do you want exact details?" I asked.

"I don't want graphic details," John said. "I just want to know the sequence of events. When did it happen? How long did it go on for? Did you tell your parents or did they catch him in the act?"

"Oh, he was caught in the act. But I'll get to that later."

"Okay," John chuckled.

I chuckled too. We were chuckling over a bad situation.

I was so nervous to talk about it. John knew I was. He grabbed my hand. "It's okay, sweetheart," He said. "When did it start?"

"Okay, well, it only happened one time, but my parents walked in on us. We were in my bedroom. There was a party going on. My parents were hosting the party. My dad invited friends and coworkers. It was a Halloween party.

"Joseph had louvered me into my bedroom. It was craziness in the living room and around the house. He said he had something to show me. He had a new toy for me. It was a doll I had wanted, but my parents wouldn't get it for me. I was so excited that I ended up grabbing my other dolls and we started playing together. But as we started to play, Joseph said something. He said, 'I gave you a present, Patricia. Now you have to give me something in return.'

"'What would you like?' I asked. He said he wanted a kiss and I have him one. I gave him one on the cheek, but he said no. He wanted a kiss on the lips. Then he kissed me like a man and woman would kiss. Then the next thing that happened was he took of my clothes. Then he took of his.

"He made me touch him and he touched me. He made me do oral sex…"

"…Where were your parents all this time?" John asked.

"They eventually came looking for me. I was quietly crying, because I didn't want anyone to come in. I was scared and didn't know what to think." I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Of course, you didn't. You were just a child, Trish."

Trish nodded. "My parents wondered where I was and where Joseph was. Christie said she had seen us go into my room. My parents not thinking anything went to see what we were up too. We all trusted Joseph. But my parents heard me crying quietly and they also heard moaning." More tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh, my God, that sick son of bitch!" John said.

I nodded my head. "My parents found us. The police were called. I was taken to the emergency room to be examined. I went through a rape kit with medical swaps and pictures. It was awful. Then you know I had to testify in court against him. That was awful too."

I was still crying, but not crying hard like I had when I told John about Melissa.

"I'm so sorry, baby," John said. He grabbed hold of my hand. I knew he was hesitant to touch me.

I shook my head. I leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. John wrapped his arms around me and kissed me forehead.

"If there's one thing for sure," I said. "I know that all most of the good guys in the world are in Boston."

John chuckled. "Who are all those guys?"

"You, Randy, Phil, your dad and brothers. Someday Little Johnny will be one of them, along with any brothers he has."

"I want the next one to be a little girl, because I'm sick of all the males in this family. I love our little boy, but we need some Cena girls."

"There's Chelsea," I said. "I'll be a Cena in August and Ally will one eventually."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that wedding."

"Dan is pushing for a civil ceremony."

"Ally might actually go with it, because she wants to get married right away. They have been engaged for only five months."

"Yes, but they were together for two years before getting engaged."

"Whatever," John said. "We've only been together a year and we have a baby and are engaged."

"Yes, but each relationship is completely different."

"So when are we going to be an aunt and uncle?"

"You mean when are Christie and Jake going to have a baby?" I asked.

"Yes," John said.

"They just started trying. After Little Johnny was born and they saw him via pictures, video, and Skype, they decided they wanted one of their own."

"Good, so maybe in a year, we'll be an aunt and uncle."

"I hope so. My God, Melissa nearly gave me a panic attack today. She said she wanted to change Little Johnny's diaper for practice."

John laughed. "Well, Melissa should have a job here when she graduates. She'd have the money to take care of the baby if she turned up pregnant at graduation or something."

"Don't say that. I want my baby sister to have a serious relationship in person longer than two, three months before she starts having babies."

"Excellent point. I want to Boog to finish college before Melissa gets pregnant."

"So after May, it'll be okay for her to get pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," John replied.

I laughed. "You know both of us want this and that for our younger siblings, but they need to be able to make their own screw ups and such."

"Very true. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm better, which is thanks to you."

"Glad I could help."

"Me too."

John laughed. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a kiss and hugged him. John embraced me tightly.

I felt safe and secure with John. I hoped and prayed to God that I never saw Joseph ever again, but that bastard lingered in my memory. He also knew where to find me: Boston, Massachusetts. However, if he showed up at Cena's again and Boog recognized him, there would be hell to pay. On the other hand, Joseph did have a right to eat at Cena's. He did not do anything wrong, except sexually abuse a child. But that child was a grown woman now, a grown woman that knew how to defend herself and take care of herself. Plus her fiancé was a police officer, and she had no just her fiancé to protect her, but her fiancé's four brothers, and her two male friends, who were personal trainers and knew how to kick ass. That woman was me.

I was going to face whatever life brought at me. I would either face it with fear or with courage. But if I ever saw Joseph again, especially in the following days or weeks, I was going to face him with courage and confident. I was not going to let that son of bitch get the best of me _ever _again. Bring it on, Joseph Richardson! Patricia Stratigias is no longer a fearful and scared child. She is a proud grown adult woman.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next day, Thanksgiving, Little Johnny and I spent the day with John Sr., Boog, and Melissa. The rest of the Cena brothers were elsewhere. John was working a double. I wouldn't see him until the next day, Friday.

We did have our own Thanksgiving meal. We had steak with mashed potatoes, broccoli, glazed carrots, and dinner rolls. Boog grilled the steaks while Melissa and I did the rest. We ate in the living room and watched football. It was a lot of fun. Melissa and I both talked to our parents and Christie on the phone that day too. I told them about seeing Joseph.

"I'm not surprised you ran into him," Dad said. "He was only sentenced to five years in jail. Then he had a probation period of five years. All that was completed a few years ago."

"Yeah, I remember getting the news he was out of jail. None of us were happy," I said.

"I remember one of the advertising firms in Canada did a lot of business in the New England area of the United States. He might be working for that firm and that is why he was just passing through Boston."

"I sure hope he doesn't come through, Dad."

"Me too, honey. Me too."

"Do you honestly think he'll try anything?"

"I don't know, Trish. All I know is he was infatuated by you as a child. I had never thought he would hurt you the way you did. God, I'll never forget when your mom and I found you with him."

"I won't either, Daddy. I told John what happened, but there were no graphic details. I had enough of that when I testified in court and before that when I talked to the prosecuting attorney."

"Are you okay, baby?! I know talking about it might have brought up some bad memories and you might need to talk to someone about it."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I? Plus I have Melissa."

"How is she?"

"Oh, she is so happy. Everyone is in the living room watching football. I'm in the kitchen."

"And how is my grandson?"

"He is great. Melissa has him. She is giving him a bottle. She'll be a great mom one day."

"Yes, she will. You're doing a good job so far."

"Thanks, Dad. You're not even here to see me do it."

"Well, you feed him, clean him, and change his diaper. I say that is doing a good job."

"Yes, I do, do that. If I don't, I would be neglecting my child, which I would never, ever do."

"I know you wouldn't."

I talked with my dad for a little while longer and then got off with him. When I walked back into the living room, Little Johnny had gone from Melissa to John Sr. Melissa and Boog were cuddled on the sofa watching the game. John Sr. sat in his longue chair with his grandson in his arms. Little Johnny had a binky in his mouth.

"Did you have a good talk with Dad?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, I did." I sat down on the sofa next to her. "Did you burp Little Johnny when he was done?"

"Yes, he was burped after he finished his bottle. Then he said he wanted to sit with Grandpa so Aunt Melissa and Uncle Sean could cuddle."

I laughed. "I wish I could cuddle with someone."

"Do you want your son?" John Sr. asked.

"Can I have him?" I asked.

"Of course, he's your baby. You can cuddle with him."

I got up from the sofa and walked over to my future father-in-law. He gave me Little Johnny. I happily took my son into my arms. I then went back over to the sofa. I cradled Little Johnny in my arms and looked over at my baby sister.

I shook my head. The two were making out. I looked over at John Sr.

"If you two are going to make out, take it out of here, please," John Sr. said.

"Whatever, you say, Old man," Boog said. He grabbed Melissa by the hand. The two got up and left the room.

My cell phone began to vibrate. I picked it up from the spot next to me. It was John calling. I smiled. "Well, hello Big Johnny."

John laughed. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm better now."

"Good. What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the living room with your dad watching football. Melissa and Sean just left to go make out somewhere."

John chuckled. "Classic Melissa and Boog. Where's my little man?"

"Right here in my arms."

"Oh, that's an excellent place for him. I have some good news."

"What?"

"I don't have to work a double. Bill and Charlie are covering for me and Michael. They wanted to get away from their in-laws so they called and said they'd pick up Michael's and my shift. Their wives didn't blame them."

"Oh, that is funny. I have to thank Bill and Charlie later."

"So do I," John said. "I'll get done at six o'clock and then I'll head over to my dad's."

"Yay, that's three hours away," I said.

"Yep."

"Great, we'll see you then."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I threw my phone down on the sofa next to me. I then got up from the sofa and placed Little Johnny in a playpen. I laid him down and then covered him with a blanket to keep him warm. I then sat back down on the sofa.

"So is John getting off work early?" John Sr. asked.

"Yeah, Bill and Charlie called in and said they'd cover the night shift for John and Michael. Their in laws were annoying them," I said.

John Sr. laughed. "Do I annoy you, sweetheart?"

"Hell no. If anything Boog is the only one annoying me today and he usually annoys me on a regular basis. Your other three sons not so much. My fiancé does annoy me on occasion."

"Well, I'm sure you annoy John at times too."

"I'm very sure I do. I can be a real bitch or pain in the ass at times."

"We all can, Trish," John Sr. said. "What did your dad have to say about Joseph?"

"Just that Joseph was sentenced to five years in jail for what he did to me. Then when he got out of jail he had a five year probation period. That ended when I was twenty-two. He said Joseph might be working for an advertising firm in Canada that does a lot of business in the New England area of the United States."

"That would be a good explanation as to why Joseph was in town. Massachusetts is part of the New England region of the United States."

"Yes, well, I hope I never, ever have to see that son of a bitch again. I'm hoping by saying it out loud a lot, it might actually happen."

John Sr. laughed. "I hope for the same the thing, Trish. If you need a shoulder to cry on or you want someone to talk to, I'm here for you. You don't have to tell me any specifics. Just tell me how you felt or how you feel at the very moment when the memories come up."

"Thanks. You don't want to know the specifics…"

"…And we'll just leave it at that."

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime, Trish."

I smiled.

I ended up falling asleep on the sofa. I was sleep deprived from the baby and from having bad dreams the night before. I ended up sleeping for three and half hours. John ended up being the one waking me up.

"Hey you," I said.

"Hey," John said. He gave me a kiss.

"Have I been asleep all this time?"

"Yes. Dad went into his room to nap."

I nodded my head. "Wait? Where's Little Johnny?"

"He's with Melissa and Boog," John said.

"Where are they?"

"Up-stairs in his room. I came here and found you asleep on the sofa. I went looking for everyone else. Melissa and Boog were just in his room with the baby. They said where Dad was."

I nodded my head. "I can't believe I slept through him crying. He must have woken up needing a diaper change."

"Melissa and Boog took care of him. You did not get a whole lot of sleep last night and everyone knows why."

"I need to make sure my son is okay first hand," I said. "I love my sister and your brother dearly, but…"

"…No explanation necessary, sweetheart," John said. "Come on."

The two of us got up from the sofa and walked up-stairs. We went into Boog's room, where the door was wide open.

"Hey sleepy head," Melissa said. She was sitting on the bed, reading. Little Johnny was lying in the play pen that been down-stairs. I guess Boog or Melissa had brought it up-stairs. Boog was sitting at his desk, playing on his computer.

"Hi," I said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Boog asked.

"Apparently since I slept for three hours."

"You needed it," John said.

I walked over to the play pen and picked up my son. He fussed a little, but calmed right back down when I had him secure in my arms. "Thank you for taking care of him," I said.

"No problem," Melissa said.

"Yeah," Boog said. "I don't understand why some babies are hard to take care of."

"It all depends on if they are sickly babies. Little Johnny is healthy for right now. He might end up getting colic and then he'll be a very miserable baby."

"Yes, Trish has read up on taking care of babies," John said. "She'll apply that knowledge momentarily."

"Yes, I will. But I wish to go home."

John nodded his head. We got ready to go home then. We said good-bye to Boog, Melissa, and John Sr. Then we were out the door and on our way home. John had the next day off work. I was very happy for that. We spent the rest of the evening together and made plans to decorate the apartment the next day for Christmas.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next morning after eating breakfast, John and I set to work by decorating the apartment for Christmas. We had an artificial tree to put in the corner of the living room. It was the tree he and Randy had bought last year. They let Torrie and I decorate their apartment for Christmas. We made the guys buy a large artificial tree instead of the little artificial tree Amy and I had put on our coffee table.

We set up the tree and then put lights on. Then we decorated it with silver, gold, red, and green ornaments of balls and other shapes.

"I have a present for you and then one for Little Johnny," John said.

"Ooh, I love presents," I said.

"I know you do."

John had stepped out of the room and grabbed something. Then he came back in. He had two ornaments in hand. "Here's this one." John handed me an ornament ball that said the year and "Our First Christmas Together"

"I love the thought, but our first Christmas was last year," I said.

"I know, but it is our first Christmas in our own apartment," John said.

I nodded my head. "Plus we're practically married. We're engaged." I put the ornament on the tree.

"Very true. Then this one is for Little Johnny for his first Christmas." John showed me the other ornament. It too was a Christmas Ball, but it said the year and "Baby's First Christmas."

"Perfect," I said. I took it and too placed it on the tree. "There now the tree is complete."

"Do you want to go Christmas shopping?" John asked.

"Hell no," I said. "We have to plan before we go Christmas shopping."

"Plan?"

"Yes, we have to write down everyone we want to get presents for. Then we need to figure out what we want to get those people. That is how I have done it for years."

"I usually just give gift cards to my friends and brothers. Then I bought something for mom and dad, and the same if I have a girlfriend."

"Yes, well, this year we are going to plan on doing our shopping as a couple, except when you want to get me something and when I want to get you something."

"Hey, I'll take sexual favors," John said. "That can be your present to. God knows that's all I've been getting since L.J. was born."

"Hey, you're lucky I give you all your sexual favors. I can't have sex at all. My body can't have any type of sex until my doctor says so," I said.

"Having kids really puts a damper on the sex life."

"Yes, it does. But we're in love despite the sex, right?"

"Of course. I love you for you. You have made my life a little bit better and brighter. Then when you gave birth to our son it got much brighter."

"Same here," I said. "All I had ever wanted in my mid-teens and early twenties was to find my true love and to be a mom. I have both of those and it is all thanks to you."

"You know you didn't just make my life better and brighter. You made my parents and brothers' lives better and brighter too. They are all grandparents and uncles. They love L.J. and you. Plus Boog owes a lot to you, because his girlfriend is your baby sister."

"Yes, Melissa says that to me all the time. 'Oh, Trish, it's thanks to you that I met Sean and have a great relationship.' I toot my own horn at that one."

"Oh, yes, Boog thanks me in the same manner. 'It is thanks to you and Trish that I met Melissa and we are hopelessly in love.'"

"'Hopelessly in love?'" I asked.

"Yep. Boog says is hopelessly in love Melissa. He couldn't help it from the first time he saw her."

"Oh, your brother is so cute."

"That's what the girls have been telling me his whole life," John said.

I chuckled. "He may be cute, but you're cuter."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to watch some Christmas movies or something?" I asked.

"Let's do our Christmas shopping list," John suggested.

"Even better."

John and I both sat down at the kitchen. I had a notebook and a pen in hand. "Okay, so let's start with my family," I said.

"Okay," John said.

"There are my parents, Christie and Jake, Melissa, Grandma and Grandpa, Nana and Pappy, and my aunts and uncles…" I trailed off and wrote all my aunts and uncles' names down, the same with my cousins. "Okay, now let's do your family."

"All right, there's Dad, Mom, Steve and Chelsea, Dan and Ally, Matt and Kourtney, Boog," John said. I wrote all those names down. I then put his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I read a list out loud.

"Yep, you have everyone," John said.

"Good," I said. "Let's do our friends. I'll take care of Amy and Torrie gift wise, if you take care of Phil and Randy."

"No problem there."

"Good." I wrote their names down. "Okay, I have the people at work who I want to do something for." I wrote the names down of my co-workers. "Are you going to do anything for your co-workers?"

"Yeah, I want to do something for Michael, Bill, and Charlie," John said.

I wrote their names down for him to take care of. I read off the names of friends and co-workers.

"Oh, I want to do something for my boss, because he has been a saint through the whole pregnancy. A lot of bosses wouldn't be."

"He's a family man, right?" John said.

"Correct," I replied.

"Well, there you go. I find it very cool that your firm provides a day care center for employees with children."

"Oh, yeah, we're going to save a fortune on child care costs. I do have to provide my own diapers and all that, but they'll change diapers and everything. I have even talked with the workers in the day care center and they love what they do, dirty diapers and all."

"Good, because our little man eats a lot and poops a lot," John said.

"That he does," I said. "But he's so cute."

"Of course, he takes after his old man."

I smiled. Life was good.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

On December 16, two days before my twenty-sixth birthday (the 18th), my maternity leave was over and it was time for me to get back to work. I was excited to get back to work, because as much fun as it was taking care of my baby, I was bored.

Little Johnny and I both headed to the office at seven o'clock that Monday morning. I was so excited. I missed seeing Amy every work day. I liked to see my BFF every day. It was great.

We were at the office by 7:30. The day care part of the office was open at seven in the morning. I took Little Johnny there. I had been by before then for them to meet Little Johnny, because I wanted everyone at the office to meet my son. My boss said he was cute. Amy had loved it when I showed up that day.

I was very sad to leave my little baby: separation anxiety. But I had Amy and my work to keep occupied, at least until lunchtime, which I would be down to see my little guy.

At 7:55 AM, I arrived at my desk. Amy was already there.

"Good morning, Amy," I said.

"Good morning and welcome back," Amy said. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks. I needed that." I sat down at my desk and got organized.

"Was it really that bad leaving Little Johnny?" Amy asked, sitting back down at her desk.

"Yes. We got here at about 7:30. I spent five minutes explaining stuff to the day care staff about him. Then it took me five minutes to get up here, so I was with him for fifteen minutes before I finally said good-bye."

"I get the whole separation anxiety thing, but come on. It's not like he is back at the apartment with a nanny or sitter, while you are here. He is down-stairs in the day care and you can go see him at lunchtime."

"And that is what I intend to do."

Amy smiled. "I figured. But I am so glad you are back. I hated the temp that filled in for you. She was a b-i-t-c-h and she did not hide it. Even Doug thought so."

I nodded my head. Doug was our boss.

"Okay, so has anything changed since I've been gone?" I asked.

"No, everything is the same. We have a couple clients coming in to meet with Doug today," Amy said.

"Okay, so do you want me to grab their files?"

"No, I got it. You can assist Doug with all those things. One is a new client and I did his interview. He is back to meet with Doug and discuss his case."

"We'll talk with Doug and see what he wants me to do!"

Amy agreed.

The first day was very busy, which was nice. I got an hour break for lunch. I went to see Little Johnny for twenty minutes of it. Then I went back up to my desk and ate and worked.

At 5:50, Amy and I both were headed home. She walked with me down to the day care center. I have my baby boy a big kiss when he saw him and then I let Auntie Amy hold him while I gathered his stuff. The three of us then headed out.

I got home at 6:30. I changed out of my work clothes and into a regular long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. I then threw a Stouffer's Family Lasagna meal in the oven to cook for dinner. It would take it an hour.

I then went into the living room to watch TV. Little Johnny was chilling in the baby swing nearby. Shadow, my black cat that John got me for my birthday last year, came up and sat me. He was a lover. He had enjoyed having me home for six weeks with my maternity leave. He was good with Little Johnny being in the apartment.

John got home shortly after I settled down in the living room. I got up and greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"How was your first day back?" He asked.

"Busy," I said. "I was occupied the whole time, while missing my baby, who was down-stairs in day-care."

John chuckled. "Well, you made it through one day. Four more days and then it'll be the weekend."

"Two more days and then it'll my birthday."

"Yes, I know."

"Dinner is in the oven. It'll be ready in an hour."

"Where would you like to go for your birthday?"

"You mean go somewhere other than Cenas'?!"

John laughed. We always made a joke about it when we didn't go to Cenas' to eat. We said we were cheating on John Sr. when we did it.

"I'd like to get some Mexican on Wednesday." I then named a restaurant.

"That sounds great. I'll make the reservation tomorrow," John said. He gave me a kiss. "I also have a baby sitter lined up for Wednesday evening so we can enjoy ourselves."

"Who?" I asked.

"Amy and Phil."

"Good thinking and thanks. We could use a night just the two of us."

"Yes, we can. I want you all to myself for your birthday."

"I do too."

Tuesday came and went. And on Wednesday evening, John and I left Little Johnny in the care of Phil and Amy, while we went out to celebrate my birthday. We went to my favorite casual Mexican restaurant: Alberto's. It was very good.

"So how does it feel to be twenty-six?" John asked as we ate.

"It feels no different than twenty-five," I replied. "But getting to spend an evening out with you is nice."

"It is. I'm glad it is just you and me. We haven't been out just the two of us since before Little Johnny was born."

"That's because I have insisted on taking him everywhere with us when we go somewhere. The last three days at work have helped to learn that I do not to have my baby around me every minute of every day."

"I know, I hated it when I went back to work after he was born. I had enjoyed the time off with my girl and my little boy."

"Well, you'll get that again in the near future," I said.

"Yes, I will," John said.

"Can you believe Christmas is one week from today?"

John nodded his head. "I know. I have to work Christmas Eve, but I have Christmas Day off."

"I know. I love it. That is most important."

"Yep. I got it off, because its LJ's first Christmas."

"There won't be much reaction from him with presents, because he'll only be a few days away from being two months old."

"I can't believe he'll be two months old in eleven days."

"I know!" I said. "It is crazy. It seems like he was just in my belly, now he's seven weeks old. When should we have another?"

John laughed. "I think it's a little bit too soon to be talking about having another one. I know Christie was born eleven months after you and Dan was born fourteen months after me, but we still have plenty of time to have as many kids as you want."

I grinned. "I don't know how many kids I want, honestly. All I know is I want to marry you and have more babies with you."

"Me too. How about we focus on getting married first and then we consider having more kids?!"

"It's a deal."

"All right," John said.

John and I both stood up to seal the deal with a kiss. We both sat down.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Exactly one week later, it was Christmas Day. John and I with Little Johnny gathered with all his brothers and their significant others at Carol's house. We had spent Christmas Eve with John Sr. He was busy at Cenas' getting the place ready to be open.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate, Melissa?" Carol asked.

"It feels great," Melissa said.

That's right. Melissa had graduated from college. She had graduated the Saturday before my birthday. I had missed it, because I couldn't get to Atlanta. I had to go back to work on Monday and I had Little Johnny. Melissa was not disappointed, because Boog had flown out for her graduation. He got lots of pictures and such for me, Amy and John.

"When are you moving to Boston?" Ally asked.

"I am here permanently. I start my new job on January 6th," Melissa said.

"That is awesome," Chelsea said. "Congratulations."

I smiled. Yep, there was a job for Melissa as a paralegal at the same law firm as me and Amy. She had a job and everything. But now she was studying up on getting certified as a paralegal. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go to law school. She just wanted to focus on her relationship with Boog.

"Now I know why Boog is so happy," Kourtney said. "I thought you were just here for Christmas and then would be back in Atlanta for awhile."

"Nope, she is here to get settled in and make me and Boog very happy," I said.

"And it is very important to make Trish happy," Carol said. "She is a mommy and you must never cross a mommy, especially your own. Isn't that right boys?!"

John and his brothers were all sitting close together. They were all talking while we girls talked.

"What's that, Mom?" Steve asked.

"You boys better not be plotting over there," Carol said.

"Don't worry, Mom," Boog said. "We're not."

"We're just talking about who will be the next one to get engaged, married, or become a daddy," John said.

"Well, either one of you could be a daddy next," I said. "Matt and Kourtney are the next ones more than likely to get engaged. Boog and Melissa are finally able to be in the same city for a long period of time."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you," Melissa joked.

I glared at my baby sister.

"I'm kidding."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think we should open presents," Chelsea said.

"Yes, let's open presents," I said.

Carol made the boys pass out the presents. The presents were to Carol from her sons and their significant others and presents Carol had for all of us. She always asked what everyone wanted for Christmas every year. We gave her ideas and she usually got it. John Sr. gave cash or checks with cards. I got some new clothes for work from her. Chelsea, Ally, and Kourtney had gotten me the same thing, work clothes or regular clothes. It was from them and John's brothers.

Everyone had a good Christmas with Carol.

It was nice to get home and be alone with John. Being with family was nice, but sometimes you preferred to be alone with your boyfriend/fiancé/husband or girlfriend/fiancée/wife on the holidays. John and I gave Little Johnny a bath, dressed him, and put him to bed.

John and I went into the living room. We had all the lights turned off except the Christmas tree. We cuddled up under a blanket and watched a movie. It was also snowing outside and we could see it falling through the window in the living room. It was the perfect end to Christmas day. Next year, however, we would be married and Little Johnny would be a year old. We would be able to enjoy it fully.

On New Year's Eve, John and I went over to Torrie and Randy's place. Phil and Amy went over there too. Melissa and Boog baby sat Little Johnny for us. Those two had been inseparable since she arrived. The two were only apart when he was working.

"Who needs to go out on New Year's Eve when you can have fun at home with your friends?!" Randy said.

"Not me," Torrie said.

"The rest of us however had to go to have fun," Phil said. "Hence this is why we are here."

"Who cares where we're at," Amy said. "All that matters is the six of us are together."

"Amen to that," I said.

"I'd like to give a toast," John said.

"Ooh, yay."

We all grabbed our glasses or bottles. Everyone, except Phil, was drinking alcoholic beverages. I was too. Little Johnny was still drinking my breast milk. There were these test strips that could test your breast milk for alcohol so you could make sure it was safe to drive your breast milk to your baby. I wasn't a big alcohol drinker, but I did on occasion. I wouldn't have had a drink tonight if Torrie had not offered me a Mike's Hard Pink Lemonade.

"Here's to good and true friends always and forever," John said.

"Here, here," I said.

We tapped glasses or bottles and took a sip.

"I want to thank you four for joining me and Torrie tonight," Randy said.

"Anytime, Rando," John said.

"Yeah," Phil said. "I am glad I have you all as my friends. I consider you all as my brothers and sisters."

"Awe, thanks, Phil," Torrie said.

"Yes, thank you," I said. "And I consider everyone here part of my family as well. John and Amy technically are already."

"That's right, you remember me, bitch," Amy said.

I smiled.

"Anyway," Randy said. "It was my idea to have you all here. Torrie wanted to go out, actually. But I wanted everyone here, because I wanted you all to witness this."

Randy grabbed hold of Torrie's hand and got down on one knee. All us girls gasped. Torrie was in shock. Randy pulled something out of his pocket. He showed Torrie a small box, which he opened up. It contained a diamond ring.

"Torrie, will you marry me?" Randy asked.

"YES!" Torrie replied. "Yes, I'll marry you."

All of us clapped and cheered. Randy placed the ring on Torrie's left ring finger. He was still down on one knee. Torrie cupped Randy's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. It was a great ending to a perfect year.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When the New Year started, John and I focused on all the necessary planning for our wedding. We would be married in about seven and half months. We had the venue booked and ready for August 16 (our two year anniversary and wedding date, which was on a Saturday). Our venue was the same place Steve and Chelsea had their nuptials: Marriott.

John and I finalized our wedding party. My bride's maids were Amy, Torrie, Melissa, Christie, Kourtney, and Ally. John's groom's men were Phil, Randy, and his brothers. Chelsea was part of the wedding herself. She would be in charge of Little Johnny. He will be nine months when the time comes. Amy was my maid of honor. Randy was John's best man.

When I went wedding dress shopping, I went to the wedding dress boutique Chelsea got her dress. My parents and Christie came to Boston for a long weekend to go dressing shopping with me. My parents, Christie, Melissa, and Amy were all there to see me try on dresses. It was me with my parents and sisters. I really enjoyed that. Little Johnny was with Kourtney and Ally. They did not want to intrude when I chose my dress. They would get to see it soon enough, though.

The dress I chose was the typical big skirt. The skirt was like that of Cinderella's dress for the ball or Belle's dress for her dance with the Beast in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. The dress was also strapless.

Christie, Melissa, and Amy were my models of dresses for bride's maids. The day I chose my wedding dress was the day I chose a dress for my bride's maids. I chose a simple spaghetti strap short dress for them.

John and I chose to do artificial flowers for our wedding. They would last forever that way.

John, his groom's men, John Sr., and my dad were all fitted for suits.

John's dad got ordained as a minister to perform our wedding. John and I thought it would be very interesting and special for him to perform our wedding ceremony.

Wedding invitations went out in June. That gave us an eight week window to know who was and who wasn't coming to our wedding. All my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were coming. It was the same on John's side of the family. Important co-workers/friends were coming to the wedding too. It was about two hundred guests minus the wedding party.

Things went smoothly at the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner the evening before the wedding. We did a processional and a run through of the events of the ceremony. John and I were having a simple ceremony: walking down the aisle (processional), opening words from our ordained minister, readings, vows, rings, pronouncement as husband and wife, a kiss, and the end. The readings were just a few select friends and family members speaking about John and me.

"Well, I guess this is it until tomorrow," John said.

"I guess so," I replied.

We were saying good night. It was the rehearsal dinner and we would be spending the night away from each other. John would at his dad's place with Randy and Phil. I was staying at the Marriott. Carol would be taking care of Little Johnny for me and John for the night.

"It is going to be a lonely night without you and LJ," John said.

"Yes, but at least Carol gets to spend the night with her first grandbaby," I replied.

"True. I'll miss you the most, though."

"I know." I gave him a kiss and then a hug. "But after tomorrow we will be husband and wife and spend the rest of our lives together."

"That we shall. Maybe we'll start trying for baby number two."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

I gave him a passionate kiss and then a long hug.

"I love you," John said.

"I love you too." John gave me a light kiss and one more hug. We both then went our separate ways.

My girls and I went back to the Marriott and got settled in. I got into my night clothes and then settled into the living room of my suite, which I was sharing with Torrie and Amy for the night.

"I can't believe it is finally the night before John and Trish's wedding," Torrie said.

"I know," Amy said. "It is so exciting."

"How are the plans for yours and Randy's wedding, Torrie?" I asked.

"Small," Torrie replied.

I chuckled.

Randy and Torrie were having a small wedding ceremony here in Boston. However, their small ceremony would be everything that they wanted. Torrie had three brothers and she was the only girl. Her parents would make sure she got all she wanted. She was getting it all so far. Their wedding date was in January.

"This is nice with it just being the three of us," Amy said.

"Yeah, it hasn't been just the three of us in a long while," Torrie said.

"I know," I said. "We have all been so busy."

"Let's enjoy tonight then. Best friends forever."

"BFFs forever," Amy and I chorused. We all laughed.

_Meanwhile at John Sr.'s…_

"It was just me and my brothers here with my dad when Steve got married," John said.

"Now it is you with your two best friends," Phil said.

"True that."

"This is how it should be," Randy said. "You're in the last night of your bachelorhood."

"I haven't considered myself a bachelor since Trish and I moved in together," John said.

"I don't consider myself a bachelor either," Phil said.

"Well, Torrie would probably yell at me if I considered myself a bachelor," Randy said.

"How go your wedding plans?" John asked.

"God, don't ask. I am sick of wedding planning. I wanted to do a civil ceremony at city hall, but Torrie was like, "NO!""

"Yeah, wedding planning is a bitch. But after tomorrow it'll be all over for me. Thank God."

"See that is one reason why I do not want to get married," Phil said. "I do not want to get married, because people spend so much time and money into planning a wedding and reception. All that money can be spent on something else, like rent or a down payment on a house or something."

Phil was not a huge fan of marriage. He did not understand why people wanted to get married. (Author's Note: CM Punk actually said something of the sort on some DVD among my WWE DVDs.)

"So will you and Amy ever get married?" Randy asked.

"No, will you ever propose to her?" John asked.

"That's the same thing," Randy corrected.

"No, it isn't! He could propose to her, but they never got married."

Phil just smiled. "Amy and I are both happy and content with where our relationship is. The only difference is Amy might want a kid or two."

"Do you want kids?" Randy asked.

"I like kids, but I was not interested in having any of my own. But since my nephew has been born and I have been watching him grow, I might reconsider fatherhood."

John and Randy smiled at each other. Phil was talking about Little Johnny. None of his siblings had children yet.

_Back at the hotel…_

"Amy, do you think Phil will ever propose?" Torrie asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know and I really don't care. I am content with our relationship that way it is right now. It is no one's business if we get married or not anyway."

"Do you think you'll have kids?" I asked. "I know Phil says he doesn't want kids."

Amy shrugged again. "You know I would like a kid or two, Trish. But I'm content with it just being me and Phil. Plus I am only twenty-seven. Ask me three years from now about kids."

I looked at Torrie. She shrugged herself. Torrie and Randy both wanted kids. In fact, they wanted to have kids right away when they got married. They were actually trying now to get pregnant.

I could not see my life without Little Johnny. I wanted more kids too. I wanted more than two kids total. I wanted three, four, or even five children. John thought I was crazy, but I loved that he came from a family of five kids. I think as long as we had girls and boys in five kids, everything would be okay. If I had five boys, I would go crazy, especially if they were all like their father.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I slept in until noon the next day. The wedding wasn't until four o'clock. After having brunch, I spent the next few hours in my hotel room with my bride's maids getting ready for the wedding. Ally and Kourtney had a talent for hair and make up so they did everyone's hair and make up. We had a hair straighter, curling iron, and hair products. We got everyone's hair and make up done within a couple hours. Then we were sitting around and waiting for another hour.

At 3:45 PM, my bride's maids and I made our way down-stairs and to the ballroom. My dress did not have a train so I wasn't dragging my dress a long the floor. When we got outside the ballroom, my dad and the groom's men were all outside waiting for us.

"And there's the beautiful bride," Dad said.

I smiled. He had been hanging out with John, John Sr., and the groom's men the last hour.

"Hi Daddy," I said. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You look beautiful, honey," He said.

"Thank you."

"Melissa and Chris, you look beautiful as well."

"Thanks, Dad," Christie said.

"Yes, thank you," Melissa said.

"They all look beautiful," Steve said.

"Not as beautiful as Trish, though," Amy said.

"Now who is the most beautiful out of all the bride's maids?" I asked.

"Amy," Phil said.

"Torrie," Randy said.

"Melissa," Boog said.

"Chelsea," Steve said.

"Ally," Dan said.

"Kourtney," Matt said.

"Christie," I said.

"Thank you, Trish," Christie said.

"Always welcome."

My mom walked out of the ballroom. "They are all ready in here if you want to get this thing started," She said.

"Yes, let's get it started, Mom," I said.

"Okay," She replied.

The groom's men and bride's maids all lined up together. I lined up with my dad behind them. The processional music was to Canon in D, a classic choice for a wedding processional.

Since I was such an awesome person, I let my bride's maids walked with their boyfriends, fiancé, or husband who were groom's men. Melissa walked with Boog. Kourtney walked with Matt. Ally walked with Dan. Chelsea and Christie traded jobs. Christie would be carrying Little Johnny instead of walking with a groom's men. So Chelsea walked with Steve. Torrie walked in with Phil. Amy (the maid of honor) walked in with Randy (the best man). Christie then walked in with Little Johnny. He was a few weeks away from being ten months old.

My dad and I then made our way into the room. All the wedding guests sat at the tables. There was a stage and that was where John and I would stand with his father, our ordained minister.

As I made my way over to John, he already stood up on the stage with his dad. He smiled brightly at me. He looked very handsome in his suit. Actually, he looked more than handsome. He looked super hot. He looked super hot like the first time I met him and saw him lifting weights.

My dad and I got to the stage. John walked over to the stairs. He reached out his hand to me and helped me up the stairs. We both then walked over to his dad. He stood on the left of his dad and I stood on the right. The bride's maids and groom's men were up on the stage with us. I handed my bouquet over to Amy. I then had my full attention on John.

"We gathered here today to join this man, my son, John Felix Anthony Cena II, and this woman, my future daughter-in-law, Patricia Anne Stratigias, in matrimony. Before John and Trish say their vows to one another we will hear from a few select friends and family members of the couple," John Sr. said.

Christie was the first to speak. She gave Little Johnny over to Torrie to hold. Amy's hands were full with her own bouquet and mine.

"Trish and John, the relationship you two have is very special. You two are definitely soul mates and have found true love. John, you are an excellent man to see past Trish's dark past and promise to love and protect her forever. I already call you brother, because you are so much already an older brother to me," Christie said.

Everyone clapped.

Steve walked forward.

"Trish, you have made my little brother's life fuller and richer. You are the one girlfriend he truly loves and would truly do anything for. You are his true love and soul mate. He fell in love with you only after three weeks, because you are truly an amazing woman. I am proud to call you my little sister, because you bring join to my life and everyone else in my family," Steve said.

Everyone clapped.

Torrie stepped forward. Little Johnny was back in Christie's arms.

"There was a girl named Trish who got a job as a paralegal at a law firm in Boston, Massachusetts. After getting settled into her apartment with her roommate and best friend, Amy since middle school, Trish went to the gym with that Amy and met four great people named Phil, Torrie, Randy, and John. The moment Trish saw John lifting weights at the gym; she was very impressed by him.

"It was more than a friendship from the beginning. John was not shy at all when it came to Trish. He flirted with her nonstop and was completely forward with her in everything said. The two ended up hitting off on their first date and having many more after. The two were in love after three weeks of dating. They were not scared in telling the other they were in love with the other either.

"Fast forward eight months later and Trish told John she was pregnant with his child. He was very excited to be a dad. A month later the two moved in together and then another month later, John proposed. Trish said yes, of course. Five months later, John and Trish welcomed their first child together, John Felix Anthony Cena III. Fast forward to today and John and Trish are getting married.

"I got to witness the whole development of their relationship. I am not only Trish's best friend, but John's as well. I am also engaged to John's best friend and best man, Randy. I will be around forever to witness the course of their family," Torrie said.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, Christie, Steve, and Torrie for all that," John Sr. said. "Now it is time for the bride and groom to say their vows. Ladies, first."

I smiled. "Johnny, when I first came to Boston two years ago, I only came here to start a new job and to hang out with my best friend in the whole world. I did not think about starting a new relationship off right away. But the first time we met, I knew I wanted to get to know you better and I am glad we did. The last two years have been the greatest years of my life so far. You are the reason why I am a mother and after you, that is one of the things I have wanted all my life. I can't wait to have more babies with you."

John smiled. "Patricia, from the moment I met you, I was smitten by you. The first time we met, I too wanted to get to know you better. It didn't take me long to fall in love with you. And today, right now, I love you more than ever and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I do not care what comes our way, because you and I are going to beat those odds. _Through the little marital arguments to the biggest marital arguments, we are going to make it through_."

I smiled brightly and John Sr. continued with the ceremony. We said our "I dos" and exchanged rings.

"Now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife," John Sr. said. "Kiss your bride, Johnny."

John and I smiled. We both leaned forward and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

John and I got a few minutes of private time with our immediate families (parents, siblings, and grandparents) and our wedding party. Of course, mostly his groom's men were his brothers and my bride's maids were their significant others and my sisters. All John and I really wanted was to be alone with each other and our little boy.

After our few minutes alone, it was picture time with the whole group. The whole wedding party got back on the stage for the wedding photography to take the pictures. All the wedding guests were in the room, but they were all enjoying themselves with appetizers: chicken wings, chips and salsa, Mozzarella sticks, and little hot dogs wrapped in bacon. We had a buffet dinner that was being set up and ready, but the appetizers were also there for those hungry people. I was one of them.

"Okay, let's get a picture with the bride and groom with their baby," The photography said.

"Yay, my baby," I said.

The last pictures that had been taken were the ones with the whole wedding party. Little Johnny was part of it, because Aunt Christie had been given the task of walking with him. He had been in her arms, but he was handed over to me. Amy took my bouquet as I got hold of my special little guy.

Little Johnny was a happy baby. He had had a nap before the wedding, so he wasn't cranky at all. He was as happy as ever and had enjoyed seeing all the wedding guests as we stood on stage during the wedding and while taking pictures.

"You think we're ready for one more?" I asked John.

"I know we are," John said. "We'll get started of making baby number two tonight."

I smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After the photographer was done taking pictures, it was time for the wedding party to be announced and for John and me to have our first dance as husband and wife. The DJ announced each bride's maid, along with who she was escorted by.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now give it up for the couple of the hour, the bride and groom: Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena II."

Everyone clapped and cheered as John and I made our grand entrance into the room. We smiled and walked all the way over to the dance floor. Our wedding party stood on the dance floor.

"Now the bride and groom will share their first slow dance as husband and wife," The DJ said.

Take my Breathe Away by Jessica Simpson began to play. John and I grabbed hold of each other and the intro melody played and then came the words:

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

After the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, everyone," John said getting on the DJ's microphone. "Trish and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this special day with us. We greatly appreciate it."

John handed the microphone over to me. "Yes, thank you everyone for coming. The buffet dinner is ready to be attacked. I don't know about you all, but I am hungry. I know there were some appetizers, but a lot of people might have liked them, so dinner is served."

Everyone cheered.

"The bride and groom, their wedding party, parents and grandparents will be the first to have at the buffet. Then everyone else will follow with table by table. Enjoy the dinner and the music."

John and I greeted friends and family before we went over to the buffet. The DJ played a mix of calming music during the meal. John and I had our own table to sit at. The rest of the wedding party sat at a table together. Little Johnny was with Carol. She didn't mind taking care of him while she ate.

Twenty minutes later…

"Attention everyone," The DJ said. John and I both looked over at him. Amy was standing with him.

"Looks like Amy is ready to give her toast," I said.

"This might be a bad thing," John said.

"No, only Randy's toast might be a bad thing."

"Everyone, the maid of honor would like to give her toast to the bride and groom at this time," The DJ said. He handed the microphone over to Amy.

"Thank you," Amy said. "I first met when we were both eleven years old, she had just moved to Atlanta, Georgia from Canada. Ever since that first meeting, we have been best friends. Trish and I have been through hell and back in our friendship, but I have always there for her when she needed me and she was there for me when I needed her.

"I first moved to Boston two years ago, because I had taken a job. When I moved here, I went to the Boston Health & Fitness Gym where I met Torrie, Randy, and my boyfriend, Phillip. I became friend with Torrie and Randy. Randy introduced to me to his best friend, who was John.

"When I found out Trish was moving out here to Boston two years ago, I was super excited. I told Phillip, Torrie, Randy, and John that my BFF was moving out here. They were very happy, because they wanted to meet Trish. However, I had plans of wanting to play matchmaker for Trish and John. I was very surprised when I didn't need to play matchmaker. They two hit it off themselves and made plans for a date. That date took place exactly two years ago today.

"But John is perfect for Trish and Trish is perfect for him. Trish is a very strong woman. She has been broken many times in her life since I've known her, but for the last two years, John has been the one to fix her when she had been broken. John, keep taking of my girl for me, because if you don't I will kick your butt and everyone knows I can do it too. To John and Trish."

"To John and Trish," Everyone toasted.

Amy came over to John and me. She gave us a both a hug.

"All right, who's ready to party?" The DJ asked.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. Amy cheered as she stood next to me. All my bride's maids did the same thing from their seats.

"The bride and her bride's maids have spoken. Whoever is ready to dance; come on out and dance," The DJ said.

The first song he played was Umbrella by Rihanna featuring Jay-Z. It was one of my favorite songs. I grabbed Amy by the hand and the two of headed out onto the dance floor to dance. We were followed by the rest of my bride's maids. Others came out as well.

After Umbrella, SexyBack began to play. This got John and the groom's men out on the dance floor with me and their significant others, which were mainly the bride's maids. Jake did come out onto the dance floor. My sisters and I loved to dance, even if we looked like fools.

Everyone had a good time at the reception with dancing. I had tons of fun dancing with John, Randy, Phil, John's brothers, his dad, my dad, and Jake. But I was very glad when it was the end of the night and John and I could finally be alone.

John and I decided to call it a night around ten o'clock. Little Johnny, who should have been in bed before now, was getting cranky. He needed to go to bed and Mommy and Daddy wanted to be alone. We said good night to Little Johnny and Carol. Then she took him and headed back up to her hotel room. John and I said good night to family and friends and then John and I headed up to our hotel room. It was totally separate from the one I had had stayed in the night before with Amy and Torrie.

But it was finally nice to be alone with my new husband.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"At last, I have you to myself," John said as we were in the elevator on the way up to our hotel room. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me as he cupped by face with his hands and kissed me passionately. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said. I gave him a light kiss.

The elevator stopped and dinged. It had reached our floor. The doors slowly opened. I grabbed onto his hand as we both stepped off. We both walked in silence, but we were both smiling. John reached into his pocket and pulled the keycard out as we reached our room. Earlier that day, Randy and Torrie had both dropped off our stuff for spending the night. John had retrieved the keycard from Randy before the wedding. He had kept it safe in his pocket until now.

John got the door open. "Ladies, first," He said.

"Thank you," I said. I walked into the room. John followed me in. I turned and looked at him. He put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle. He closed the door and locked it.

He turned to me. "You are my prisoner now," He said.

"Ooh, yay," I said.

John smiled. He gave me yet another passionate kiss on the lips. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. I had changed out of my wedding dress sometime during the reception. I was in a regular spaghetti strap dress that matched my bride's maids' dresses.

John placed me on the bed. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes. John took off his suit jacket, vase, tie, shoes, and socks, making himself more comfortable. He flopped down on the bed with me.

"Tired?!" I asked.

"Very much so," John said.

"Me too," I said. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Me too."

"You actually want to go to sleep instead of having sex?! That's a shocker!"

"HEY! Our relationship is more than sex and has been. It is all about love. That was why I married you, because I am in love with you. Plus you are my soul mate and true love," John said.

"I'm just teasing you, baby," I said. "I know you love me and all this. That was why we got married, because we our in love and want to spend the rest of lives together. Plus we want to have four more children."

"Actually Little Johnny told me he wants five little brothers and sisters."

"Five?!" I said.

"That's right, you heard me."

"So you want six kids total?"

"Yes," John said. "I love the big family actually."

"You could image if we actually had six kids and five were boys and one was a girl?"

John chuckled. "Yeah, I can. I can also image having five more in a row and then the girl as the baby."

"Then she'd have lots of men to protect her like her mommy does."

"Yep," John said. "What do you say we start baby making tomorrow night?"

"Oh, yes, because I am tired and I want to sleep," I said.

"And so it shall be." John then leaned over towards me and kissed me.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next morning, I woke up at 8:45. I felt great and refreshed. I felt like a new woman. I was a new woman in fact. I was officially Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena II.

I smiled and looked over at my sleeping husband. John was lying flat on his back, his head and face turned away from me. My smile widened. I moved from spot on the bed and to sitting on top of him, my legs straddling his body.

John groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Well, good morning," He said.

"Good morning," I said. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, my greedy penetrating his lips and claiming dominance of his mouth. John moaned. He cupped my face with his hands and began sucking on my tongue. This made me moan.

John pushed me onto my back. He threw the covers off of us. His mouth found mine. We kissed long, hard, and passionately. It was as pretty spicy as our first make out session which had taken place two years ago. Our hands were also all over each other.

"I want you, John," I said. "I want you now!"

John didn't say anything. He grabbed hold of my top. He removed my clothes and his boxers. I grabbed hold of him and pushed him onto the bed. I climbed on top of John, grabbing hold of his manhood. I then slid him smoothly and slowly inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of him. I began moving my hips.

John sat up and grabbed hold of my hips. He moved me at a slow and steady pace. I moaned with every stroke of his manhood inside of me. He pushed me onto my back and continued to move in and out of me. He still moved at a slow pace. He moved deeper inside of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him liking the pace.

Minutes later, we both climaxed together. John rolled onto his back.

"Wow," He said. "That's a good way to start the day."

"Especially as our first day as husband and wife," I said.

John chuckled. "It is still hard to believe we are married. I have to get used to wearing a wedding band now."

"I've been wearing an engagement ring for over a year, adding the wedding band doesn't faze me. Now I'll be wearing it everyday for the rest of my life. It fits well, so it won't come off and I lose it in the ocean or something."

"Same with mine. We were smart to size the wedding bands before the wedding."

"I think most people usually do. Christie and Jake did."

"Anyway," John said. "How about some breakfast?"

"What type of breakfast?" I asked. "There's food breakfast or there's sex."

John laughed. "Either/or works for me. I have to take a shower before we get food."

"As do I."

John smirked. "Well, how about we kill two birds with one stone and take a shower together? Who knows if we happen to have sex in there that would be cool too?"

I laughed. "Well, we are both already naked and we'd actually be killing three birds with one stone: shower together and have sex. I think it sounds like a good plan to me."

"All right."

An hour later, John and I headed out to have some breakfast. There was a Denny's close by, which was where we went to eat. After breakfast we went back to the hotel and met up with Carol. John and I said good-bye to our little man before we headed off to the airport for our flight for our honeymoon. We had a two o'clock flight to Florida. We were going to Miami for fun and sun.

While we were away, though, Little Johnny was going to be looked after by an array of people: Melissa, Boog, Amy and Phil mostly. Melissa and Amy could take Little Johnny to work with them and to the day care at the firm. It made the most sense, plus they didn't mind taking care of him. Torrie and Randy would help take care of Little Johnny as well.

So John and I were safe to leave our little boy and go on our honeymoon. Everyone told us not to worry about him, but we would. He was our baby and it was really the first time we were going on a trip without him. However, John and I would be working on creating a little brother or sister for Little Johnny. It was the perfect time too, because I was ovulating.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Four weeks later, I was two weeks late for my period. The only person I told was John. He was as excited as I was. After taken a couple home pregnancy tests, which were all positive, John and I were one hundred percent sure that we were pregnant. To make sure it was for real, I went to the doctor and she confirmed it. I was six weeks along.

John and I gathered all his brothers, their significant others, and his parents at Cenas' one evening.

"Okay, so why are we all here?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, what's deal?" Dan asked.

"Be nice, boys," Carol said.

"We thought it would be nice to have everyone together," John said. "Everyone is so busy with their own lives."

It was true since the wedding everyone had been busy. Dan and Ally were planning their wedding for the spring. Chelsea and Steve had made the announcement on their one year anniversary that they were expecting. Matt and Kourtney had just gotten engaged too. Boog and Melissa were having fun as boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus everyone else had work and school or just work.

"We have some good news actually," I said.

"You're pregnant?!" Melissa said.

I nodded my head. "Yes, ma'am, I am. Six weeks."

"Yay!"

"Congratulations," Kourtney said.

"Yes, congratulations," Ally said.

"Oh, another little John running around," Steve said.

"Hey, there is going to be a little Steve running around," John teased.

"We can be pregnant together," Chelsea said. "It'll be so much fun."

I chuckled.

The whole Cena family was super excited. After having dinner, John and I called my parents and then Christie and Jake to tell them the news. They too were having a baby. I was excited I had one sister far away to be pregnant with, while I had another sister (Chelsea) to be pregnant with too. There was no jealousy from Christie when I told her the news. She was thrilled, because she knew how much I wanted to give Little Johnny a little brother or sister. But also he had two cousins on the way: one from Aunt Christie and Uncle Jake and then one from Uncle Steve and Aunt Chelsea.

The next day, John and I told our friends, bosses, and co-workers that we were pregnant with our second child. Amy and Torrie were super thrilled. They hoped I had a girl. Randy and Phil weren't surprised I was pregnant. They figured it out when John said he had huge news to tell them.

John and I had each told our friends separately. John told Randy and Phil separately while I told Torrie and Amy separately. I thought Torrie was going to be jealous, because she and Randy had been trying to get pregnant too. I was wrong.

"Are you kidding me?" Torrie said. "I'm completely happy for you. I have plenty of time for kids. Yes, Randy and I are trying, but it's not like we've been trying for years to get pregnant. There is plenty of time to try and see if there really is a problem. I doubt it, though."

"I hope it's a girl," Amy said. "That would be so awesome."

"Well, I'm only six weeks," I said. "I have to make it to twelve weeks to know for sure that this pregnancy is meant to be. I do not doubt it. But shit happens. It is just nature's way."

"Yes, we know that," Torrie said. "But this baby is going to make all the way and it is going to be a little brother or sister for Little Johnny."

"Damn straight and another child to call us Aunt," Amy said.

"So true. So very true."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Life was great. I was a happy newlywed. I had a wonderful husband, my love of two wonderful years. We had a wonderful child together and we were expecting our second.

On October 29, John and I celebrated Little Johnny's first birthday. He received presents from all his aunts and uncles on the day of his birthday or before. He got toys, stuffed animals and clothes. Little Johnny was walking and talking. It would be a few years before he would speak very clearly. But we understood what he meant when he wanted something.

It was hard to believe it had been a whole year since we had become parents. I have said it many times before: one of the things I wanted the most out of my life was to be a mom and have kids. I had _finally_ gotten it. I had gotten my son, John Felix Anthony Cena III. There were a couple of people I had to thank for that wonderful gift: Amy, Phil and John.

I had to thank Amy, because if it wasn't for her I never would have moved out to Boston. She recommended me for the job as a paralegal to our current boss of two years. I had to thank her for meeting Phil at the gym. I had to thank Phil for introducing her to his friends, Randy, Torrie and John, who became her friends as well. Amy wanted to play matchmaker between John and I. But John and I got our relationship going on our own once we met. It was thanks to my relationship with John that I ended up pregnant with Little Johnny. We then ended up moving in together, getting engaged, having our son, and getting married about ten months later.

My life was so wonderful and great, because of my best friend, her boyfriend and my husband. They all made it so I had something I had longed for, for years: to be a mom and I got it. I had Little Johnny as my child. But I was pregnant with my second child, which made life so much greater.

"Well, our boy is sound asleep," John said as he walked out into the living room.

I sat on the sofa watching TV. John decided to take care of our little man that night: bath, pajamas, story and bed.

"Good," I said.

John sat down on the sofa next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled against him.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"Grey's Anatomy Season 2," I replied. "I like the older seasons of the show."

"Yeah, older seasons of shows are sometimes better than later ones."

"Charmed, the show with the three sister witches, was awesome in all its season, except whenever they wrote Piper and Leo apart. I hated that," I said.

I was obsessed with Charmed. I owned all the seasons on DVD. I had _The Book of Three: the Official Companion to the Hit Show_ and _The Book of Three: the Official Companion to the Hit Show_ Volume 2. Plus I owned some of the novels that were based of the television series.

"I prefer Buffy and Angel," John said. "Now those were awesome shows."

"Yes, I know. But back to Grey's Anatomy," I said.

Little Johnny went to bed at 8 o'clock. It was about 8:20 when John came into the living room. We watched Grey's Anatomy Season 2 on DVD until about ten o'clock. We then went to bed.

November came and my parents made plans to come out to Boston for Thanksgiving. They wanted to see me, John, their grandson, Melissa, and Boog. Christie was content to stay in Atlanta and spend Thanksgiving with her husband and his family. She was always content to be in Atlanta with Jake, just like Melissa and I were both content in Boston with our Cena brothers.

My parents arrived in Boston the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. They were in Boston for about a whole week. They would leave the Monday after Thanksgiving and Black Friday weekend. I was very happy. Melissa and I both were happy.

On Wednesday evening, we all—me, John, Little Johnny, my parents, Melissa, and Boog—went out to Cenas' for dinner. That was our place. John Sr. joined us as well.

"It's always great to see you two," John Sr. said when he sat down with us. He had been doing some work in the office.

"You too," Dad said. "How's business?"

"Oh, Cenas' is doing great. No complains. How are things in the advertisement business?" John Sr. asked.

"Good."

The two exchanged some more small talk before our waitress came over and took our drink order. She was new to working at Cenas' and she got very nervous whenever she served the boss and his family. I always reassured her we wouldn't bite her head off if she did something wrong or misinterpreted our order. She had only been working a few weeks and sometimes it took people awhile to get the jest of things.

But we all had fun at dinner. We always had fun together. I liked that Melissa and I had our parents all to ourselves. It was nice. But of course the fun was short lived like it had been one year previously…

"Well, well, John and Alice Stratigias," Joseph Richardson said.

We all looked at him.

"You?!" John said.

"Not you again!" Boog said.

Melissa looked over at me. I looked at her.

"Jay and Alice, you know this man?" John Sr. asked.

"Yeah, we know him," Mom said.

"He's the bastard that molested Trish!" Dad said.

"You're kidding me?!"

"Long time no see, John and Alice," Joseph said, ignoring the fact that he was unwanted and everyone was disgusted by him.

"And for good reason," Mom said. "You were the reason we uprooting our three daughters and moved to Atlanta, Georgia."

"Not my fault. You could have stayed in Canada."

"No, not in that house," Dad said. "Not after what you did to my little girl!"

"I turned your little girl into a woman!"

"I was only nine years old!" I snapped, standing up.

"Oh, Patricia, always the feisty one," Joseph said.

"You are not wanted here you sick, bastard! You made my life hell. I suggest you stay as far away from here and me as possible, because I am not afraid of you like I was when you did what you did. This establishment you are in right now is my father-in-law's restaurant and he has two sons that work for Boston PD, my husband being one of them."

I pointed to John.

"Oh, you got married. How lovely. When was the big day?"

"None of your damn business," John said. "I suggest you leave now, or I will make you leave!"

"That goes double for me," Dad said.

"Make that three," John Sr. said.

"And four," Boog said.

Joseph laughed. "I'll only leave if Patricia tells me to leave!"

"Leave!" I said.

"As you wish." Joseph then walked away and out of the building.

We all sat at the table and exchanged looks.

"I can't believe he actually came back here," Melissa said.

"Me neither," Boog said.

"Sick bastard," John said.

"Mama," Little Johnny suddenly said.

I looked over at my son. He held his arms out to me. I picked him up from the highchair he was sitting in and set him in my lap. I gave him a kiss.

We thought we had seen the last of Joseph, but we hadn't. That asshole was about to make my life unbearable.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A few weeks later, during my nineteenth week, I went and found out the sex of the baby. I went by myself this time to find out the sex. John had to work. I never gave him crap for when he had to work. Being a police officer was a very important job.

"How do things look?" I asked the ultrasound tech.

"Very good," She replied. "The baby's heartbeat is very strong today."

"Great," I smiled. I laid back and relaxed. I waited for the doctor. Dr. Fell came in.

"Good afternoon, Trish," She said.

"Hi, Dr. Fell."

"How are you today?"

"I am great. I'm very excited to find out if Little Johnny has brother or sister."

"Well, he is going to have a little brother or sister no matter what," Dr. Fell said. "Let's just specify for him, shall we?"

"Yes, let's specify," I said.

"Okay." Dr. Fell took things over with the ultrasound machine. She moved the instrument over my belly. She pointed the baby out on the screen. "What do you want this one to be? A boy or a girl?"

"I have no preference really," I said. "I would like a girl, but I'd love another little boy."

"Well, it looks like we have another boy," Dr. Fell said.

"Seriously?!" I said.

"Yes, it's a boy!"

I smiled brightly. Little Johnny was going to get a little brother. He was going to have a little brother just like his daddy.

"Another little John running around. I love it!"

I smiled brightly as I walked out of the doctor's office. I had a couple pictures from the ultrasound in my purse to show John and everyone, plus give one or two to some important people. I was on cloud nine. I was truly happy that the baby was another little boy. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse.

"Good doctor's appointment," A voice said.

I was startled and turned around to see who was bugging me.

"Joseph?!" I said.

"What a pleasant surprise, huh?" He said.

"How did you know…?"

"I followed you."

"You followed me?!" I said. "How the hell?!"

"I only want to know what is going on in your life, Patricia."

"You have no right! You sexually assaulted me as a child! I was only nine years old! You served prison time for what you did to me!"

"Yes, well, that time in prison was hell!" Joseph snapped. "Do you have idea what they do to child molesters and rapists in prisoner? They treat us the same way they do in a Canadian prison they same way they treat them in America. I was sexually assaulted by a man!"

"You deserved it! Now leave me the hell alone or I'll call the police."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Patricia!" Joseph said. "You and I have unfinished business."

"I'm not afraid of you," I said.

"You should be, because I am going to make your life miserable."

Joseph then walked away from me.

I quickly got on the phone and called John.

"Hey baby doll," John answered.

"Oh, my God, John," I said, panicking.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just came out of Dr. Fell's office and Joseph was here."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, he followed me here. He must know where I work. He said he wanted to know what was going to my life. I told him he had no right and he said we have unfinished business. He threatened me, John!"

"Okay, go straight home! I'll get back to the station and get home as soon as I can," John said.

"Okay," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Wait, what did the doctor say?"

"It's a boy."

"Another boy?" John asked.

"Yes, you're going to have another son. I can't go straight home, I need to go back to the firm and pick Little Johnny up," I said.

"Okay, do what you have to do, sweetheart. But go straight home afterward."

"Okay, I will."

John and I got off the phone. I went to my car. I drove back to the office to pick Little Johnny up. I then drove home to the apartment.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

John did not get home until 6:45, his usual time for coming home. I was in the living room with Little Johnny. I was on the living room floor with him, playing.

"Daddy's home," John said, walking into the living room.

"Dada," Little Johnny said with excitement. He held his arms up and out to John. John came over and picked him up. I got up from the floor. John wrapped an arm around me, hugging me.

John wanted to put Little Johnny back down on the ground, but he wouldn't have it. Little Johnny wanted to stay in his daddy's arms. John kept him happy. The three of us all went and sat down on the sofa. I gave Little Johnny a pacifier. It was something that would keep him quiet while John and I talked.

"I don't know what to say or do John," I said.

John nodded his head. "I know."

"I have been thinking nonstop since I got off the phone with you."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the baby and then Joseph. He ruined a good day. I have been thinking about Joseph nonstop. I have asking myself a million different questions. I have been asking if he knows where we live, where I work, and how long has he been following me. It has been three weeks since we saw him at Cenas'…"

"…I have been wondering the same thing too. He must have been following you. He followed you to the doctor's office. I want to know what his unfinished business with you is about."

"He has a sick obsession with me as a child. Now he has a sick obsession with me as an adult. But this time, I can fight back. I can fight him off if he tries anything."

"I want to track him down and get rid of him. He has not broken any laws, because he hasn't done anything since his jail time and probation time. All that ended when you were twenty-one. Stalking and harassment are crimes in the United States, but we need him to actually do something to you."

I shook my head. "This is so frustrating," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I never thought I would have to deal with this asshole ever again. That was why my parents moved to the United States with me and my sisters."

"Well, I'm going to find him myself," John said.

I gave John a look.

John shrugged. "I might only be an officer, but I have the resources to find him. I can see if he has established himself at a hotel or something. I can find out which advertisement firm he does business with. You know he only came here, because he was originally doing business, but I can find out what company. We'll get him, Trish. I won't let him anywhere near you, Little Johnny, or our unborn child."

I smiled. "Our second baby boy."

"Yep. We need to figure out what we are going to name him."

"Yeah, we also need to tell everyone."

"That will be done." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began pressing buttons. He sent a massive text message to everyone on his side of the family letting them know the news. I did the same to everyone on my side of the family.

Despite Joseph showing up and threatening me, it was a good day. I was having another son. I was giving Little Johnny a little brother. He would be a great older brother just like his daddy.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The family was thrilled that John and I were having another little boy. Torrie and Amy were both disappointed that it wasn't a girl. But, hey third time could be the charm. John's and my third child could be a girl, except she would not be a thought or priority until I was pregnant with baby number three. Baby number two and Little Johnny were the important ones right now, especially with Joseph on the loose.

(John's POV)

The next day, while at work, I did some research on Joseph Richardson. I found out which advertisement agency he was working for and that he is in town on business every few weeks. He goes back and forth from one branch in Canada to the other in Boston. I also found out what hotel he was staying at. The hotel was close by Cenas' and the agency was close by too.

Trish and I were frequently at Cenas' because it was my dad's restaurant and place of business. Joseph knew Cenas' was my dad's, because I had told it to him flat out the first encounter I had with him there. He had come back for a second encounter. But why?

_The first encounter had been a coincidence_ over a year ago. Jay (my father-in-law) had said that he remembered there being an advertising firm in the New England area that did business in Canada. As it turned out Joseph was working for the one.

The second encounter _had __**not**__ been_ a coincidence. You know Joseph showed up to Cenas' the day before Thanksgiving the second time, because he was hoping to see Trish again. He did have a sick obsession over her. It started when she was a little girl. He had sex with her when she was nine years old, a grown man!

Yes, he served his time and had his probation period, but he was still a convicted child molester. I wonder if his agency knew about his past…

Once had tracked down Joseph Richardson via the computer, I contacted his employer. His employer told me everything I needed to know. He said Joseph would be in town until Monday. It was Thursday now.

I should have been doing paperwork as I sat at my desk, but I wasn't. I had been dealing with Joseph Richardson. I wasn't dealing with him personally, but I had been looking him up and was trying to track down his ass. His employer had actually given me his cell phone number. I told him I was a police officer and that I needed to speak with him. I said Joseph wasn't in trouble or anything; I just needed to speak with them. As luck would have it, I actually got the bastard on his phone. He actually answered.

"Joseph Richardson," He answered.

I was surprised he answered, because normally people did not answer their cell phone for anybody these days. I did because I was a police officer, but also I have important numbers programmed into my phone like everyone else did.

"Hello Joseph," I said. "This is Officer John Cena."

"John Cena as is Patricia's husband?"

"Yes!"

"Well, hello, what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Officer?"

"The call is about my wife! I know about your encounter with her yesterday and I know you threatened her!"

"I didn't threaten her. All I said was she and I have unfinished business, which we do."

"Oh, no, no," I said. "You said you were going to make her life miserable."

Joseph laughed. "I make her life miserable by existing and showing up in her life. She made my life miserable when she testified against me and I got me sent to jail for what I did."

"Oh, so you admit what you did to her?!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I did, Johnny Boy. I made her a woman."

"She was only nine years old!" I snapped. "She was just a little girl!"

"Whoa, Cena," Michael, my partner said.

I looked over at him. I ignored him.

"Meet me at your dad's restaurant this evening at eight o'clock and bring Trish," Joseph said. "The three of us need to have a little chat." He then hung up the phone.

I slammed the phone down on my desk. Everyone looked at me. I ignored them.

(Trish's POV)

I could not believe John and I were on the way to meet Joseph. I could not believe this whole situation.

John and I were both at the entrance of the restaurant when John was suddenly knocked down to the ground. I looked around to see who had done it. It was Joseph. He stood there with a gun in his hand. He had pistol-whipped John.

"Come with me now," He said as he grabbed hold of me.

"Let go of me," I said.

"I said come with me now," He said, pointing the gun at me.

It was eight o'clock on a Thursday evening. The restaurant was plenty busy with people. Plus there were people out and bound who were Christmas shopping.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" A by-stander asked.

"Mind your own business, buddy," Joseph said, pointing the gun at him. "All of you back off." He pointed the gun at everyone. Everyone stood back.

Joseph grabbed hold of me and pulled me away.

"Help me," I said. "Help me!"

John was on the ground, hurt from the blow to the head. "Trish," He said.

Joseph was pulling me away and I wasn't fighting. I was too worried my baby would get hurt. People finally were starting to help. As luck would have it, Dan was in the restaurant. He was on duty and he and his partner had stopped by Cenas' to get some food. Someone had gone into the restaurant and gotten the two of them.

Dan and his partner came bursting out of the restaurant.

"Dan," I shouted crying.

Dan saw me being dragged away. He came to my rescue. He saw the gun in Joseph's hand. He pulled his own gun.

"Let the girl go now," Dan said.

"No," Joseph said, stopping. He pointed the gun at Dan.

"Well, how about you put the gun down instead?" Dan's partner asked. He had both his hands up.

"Back off," Joseph said, pointing the gun at the partner.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to put the gun down. My partner just wants you to put the gun down as well."

"No, he said he wanted me to let the girl go and I cannot do that," Joseph said.

"Who is she to you?"

"Oh, Patricia and I go way back. I knew her as a child. She was a beautiful and vibrant child. I served jail time for her. We both know that was a misunderstanding, wasn't it, Patricia?" Joseph said.

"No, it wasn't," I said. "You sexually assaulted me as a child." I began to cry.

"No, I didn't! I loved you! I love you still!"

"Well, I don't love you!" I snapped. He pointed the gun at me. The tears continued. "Oh, God, please!" I begged.

"Put the gun down now!" The partner said. He had his own gun in hand.

"I will not," Joseph said. He pointed the gun at the partner again.

"You're threatening a pregnant woman with a gun. If you shoot her, you will kill her and her baby."

"Good. If I can't have her, then no one can! Her husband should live in miserable without her and their second child. He can tell their first born son how he failed to protect her and his unborn baby brother."

"How the hell do you know the baby is a boy?" I said.

"I told you, Patricia, I know everything! You are my one true love."

He went to kiss me. I turned my face away.

"You little bitch," He said. He pointed the gun at me again and went to shoot. There was a banging sound right next to me and a scream. It was Joseph. He had been shot in the leg. He grip was loose on me. I got out of his hold. Dan grabbed hold of me. His partner had been the one who shot Joseph in the leg.

Everyone happened so quickly after that. Two ambulances came rushing out. One took Joseph to the hospital; the other took care of me and John. John had needed some stitches to the back of his head, because Joseph had hit him so hard with the gun. I was fine, both me and the baby. I was just shaken up.

Joseph's leg was taken care. He was under arrest. He was charged with assault and battery with a deadly weapon and on an off-duty police off no less (John). He was also charged with attempted murder and kidnapping. Those charges had something to do with me.

John and I were both happy to have Joseph in jail and out of our lives until his trial. However, he would not make it to his trial, because he ended up committing suicide in jail. He left behind two notes: one to his family and the other to me. I refused to accept the letter and read it.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 - Epilogue

Five months later, I gave birth to John's and my second child and son. We named him Jeremiah Michael.

Jeremiah's birth brought the beginning of a new chapter of our lives. The capture of Joseph and his suicide had closed one chapter of my life forever. John and I never ever looked back on that chapter of our lives with Joseph. We forgot about him.

John and I had a long happy life to look forward to after the birth of our second child and second son. We would be blessed with more children, watch all of them grow up and find love themselves. We would then watch our own children get married and be blessed with our own grandchildren.

But all that was for another time and another story.

The end.


End file.
